Yowamushi
by Hatsu3usi9
Summary: AU. Después de 5 años en coma Kotori finalmente despierta, pero la única persona que permanece a su lado es su abuelo quien pone a uno de sus empleados a hacerle constantes visitas haciendo así que después de haber perdido casi todo ella pueda hacer nuevas amistades y finalmente encuentre nuevas razones para vivir.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **Nos leemos abajo… Espero.**

 **Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Umi, pero no será así en los demás.**

.

Hace un año que trabajo para el señor Minami Ryuji, es un hombre de la tercera edad que para mis compañeros era un amargado a mí solo me parecía una persona seria que sabe llevar un negocio, alguien respetable y siendo honesta me gustaría poder llegar a tener tanto éxito como él. Me gustaba su forma de ser pero hace un par meses que su actitud comenzó a cambiar, dejo la seriedad que le caracterizaba y comenzó a llevarse de manera excelente con sus empleados, como si fueran amigos cercanos, incluso a veces por los pasillos daba saltos de alegría y parecía siempre tararear una canción por ello los rumores comenzaron a crearse que iban de cosas como "Se jubilara y le dejara esto a alguien más" "El jefe seguro se ha enamorado" "Se ha ganado la lotería" o "Le afecto la andropausia". Tonterías, yo pienso que es normal que una persona, bajo tanto estrés como el jefe, alucine por el cansancio. La actitud reservada de mi jefe y su imagen imponente me gustaban, pero desde que cambio también nos ha dado aumentos a todos así que aun no me puedo decidir si me cae mejor ahora o me caía mejor antes.

Pero aunque una persona cambie no hay manera de mantenerla siempre… Hoy llego enojado, muy enojado, y despidió a su "mano derecha".

– ¡SONODA! ¡VEN A MI OFICINA! –Con algo de temor me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe, no quiero ser la segunda en la lista. Al verme me hizo una señal con la mano para que tomara asiento.

– ¿Para qué me necesita? Señor.

–Como todos se habrán dado cuenta despedí al incompetente de Shūji –Me miro como intentando leer me y le dio un trago a su café. Aun así eso no es suficiente para intimidarme– Estoy consciente de que eres una persona sensata, por eso te confiere mi pequeño secreto y te daré el puesto Shūji. No aceptare un no por respuesta.

–Si me lo permite señor, será un honor trabajar a su lado–Conteste de forma automática, no me importaba si me terminaba enterando de su amor prohibido o lo que sea, mientras me dé el ascenso.

Como respuesta a mi falta de expresión el sonrió y estrecho mi mano. Al fijarme bien pude notar un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos ámbar.

–Vera Sonoda, hace dos meses mi querida nieta Kotori despertó de un estado de coma en el cual duro cinco años… No necesita saber más detalles, solo sea consciente de que ella es la causa de mi felicidad y no una colegiala –soltó una carcajada divertido y yo me sentí incomoda por saber que nuestro jefe sabia de todas ridiculeces que se le ocurrían a mis compañeras. Pero de un momento cambio su expresión alegre por una de enojo –Mi nieta es hermosa, como un ángel y el idiota de Shūji intento sobrepasarse con ella ¡casi la besa!

Finalmente soltó mi mano y se echo hacia atrás en su asiento mientras se masajeaba la cien con sus dedos índices. Esa actitud me recordaba a mi padre cuando mi madre comienza crear historias de amor en la que yo soy la protagonista, pero eso es absurdo nunca me ha gustado nadie… Son cosas innecesarias e indecentes, están fuera de mi comprensión.

–Comprendo…

–Por eso te he elegido a ti, eres mujer y según mis contactos no estás interesada en ningún tipo de romance. –Se tomo un momento para analizarme y yo asentí dándole a entender que esa información es correcta –Como mi mano derecha, deberás hacer cada encargo que te haga sea referente a la empresa o a mi vida personal.

Como respuesta solamente volví a asentir.

–Deberás ir a este hospital– Dijo dándome una nota– Llevarle unas hermosas flores a mi angelito e ir con la doctora Nishikino para que te un informe sobre el estado de Kotori. Es todo, ahora ¡largo de mi oficina!

Aunque dijo eso, lo hizo con una sonrisa. Ahora que he tratado con el jefe directamente lo único que me pregunto es ¿No le dará un paro cardiaco con tantos cambios de humor?

.

Suspire un poco cansada y mire al imponente edificio que estaba frente a mi, me dispuse a entrar pero sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra el suelo y un peso extra ejercía fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Al alzar la vista me encontré con… ¿una niña llorando? No estoy segura, pues rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió sin siquiera disculparse.

Unos guardias me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y ya entrando al lugar una enfermera me guio hasta el cuarto de Minami Kotori, además de preguntarme por el apuesto joven que siempre venia a visitar a la señorita, cosa que casi hace que me ponga a reír como loca y cuestionarme el estado de la vista de la enfermera. Hecho su labor como guía me quede sola frente a una puerta blanca, con una hoja donde se podía leer "Minami Kotori".

Antes de entrar medite un poco la información que me dio el jefe. ¿Si ella despertó de coma es correcto que personas desconocidas la visiten? ¿Qué tan bueno o malo será su estado? ¿Realmente es como un ángel? Sonreí de medio lado al pensar en la última pregunta, seguro su abuelo estaba exagerando. Y finalmente abrí la puerta encontrándome con la chica dándome la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana, con sigilo solo fui a acomodar las flores que el jefe encargo que comprara. La mire una vez más y por alguna extraña razón le hable.

Volteo. Finalmente vi su rostro y sentí que mi corazón dio un brinco, como esas veces en las que leía un libro y una escena me llegaba a impactar… Estaba embelesada.

–¿Minami-san? – Aunque fuera impropio de mi quería hablar con esa chica, pero parecía en otro mundo, no contesto y a mis ojos se veía perdida. Me aproxime a ella y con cuidado puse mi mano en su hombro – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– ¿Eh? –Exclamo con sorpresa pero en su voz podía notar más confusión, me pareció un poco tierna la expresión que puso al ver me. Definitivamente su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Se avergonzó por no notar mi presencia o quizá porque la miraba con mucha intensidad cosa que no era voluntaria pero tampoco podía evitar hacer, ella era realmente bella, retire mi mano de su hombro y guarde distancia.

–Y-yo… Perdón ¿Qué decías?

–Solo preguntaba sobre su estado señorita.

–Estoy bien–Intento sonreír y luego miro al suelo apenada– Lo siento no te recuerdo.

No pude evitar reír, de verdad se veía afligida al decirme eso. Sé que fue cruel pero obtuve su atención y eso inexplicablemente me hizo feliz, lo que quiero decir es que no me arrepiento.

–Es algo obvio, después de todo es la primera vez que nos vemos –Sonreí ampliamente– Un gusto conocerte Kotori Minami-san

Seguro también terminare despedida.

.

.

.

 **Hola, esta es mi primer historia por eso quise poner como pareja principal el KotoUmi ya que es mi OTP ^^ pretendo terminar esta historia pero las actualizaciones las hare dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga el fic :3 sobre otras parejas me gustaría incluir el nozoeli y tal vez unos momentos nicomaki pero tal vez sea algo complicado porque le he cambiado la edad a todas las musas (conforme salgan diré su edad) y tal vez sea lo mismo con su personalidad pero eso intentare mantenerlo lo mejor posible(? En fin, hasta luego.**

 **Minami Kotori: 21 años**

 **Sonoda Umi: 23 años**


	2. Capitulo 1 Su situación

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **He aquí la dichosa actualización, espero cumplir sus expectativas y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia ^^**

 **Enjoy~**

 **PD: En mi historia Maki es mayor que el dúo de segundo.**

 **Capitulo 1. Su situación.**

 **.**

Después de que Umi se presento de manera tan espontanea la más joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, haciendo que la mayor se cuestionara seriamente si su trabajo valía tanto. Suspiro aliviada por causar una buena impresión y miro a la chica que estaba en cama dispuesta a conversar un poco más pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decirle. Internamente culpo a la belleza de la joven por robarle las ideas y dejar su mente en blanco, pues aunque ella no fuera muy conversadora siempre tenía una respuesta adecuada para cada situación, ni modo tendría que improvisar.

–Me gustaría que podamos ser buenas amigas, por su puesto si usted me lo permite.

–Creo que sería bueno conocer nuevas personas–Contesto aun manteniendo esa tenue sonrisa.

– Me encantan tus ojos, _son la patria del relámpago y de la lágrima, silencio que habla, tempestades sin viento, mar sin olas, pájaros presos, doradas fieras adormecidas…–_ Termino por recitar la parte de un poema logrando que la más joven se sonrojara.

–G-gracias.

–No es nada– Volteo a ver hacia la ventana– El clima es muy bello ¿No te gustaría estar afuera?

–Aunque quisiera no hay nada allá que sea para mi…

–No sé por qué dices algo como eso pero el jefe digo tu abuelo el está muy feliz de tenerte.

– ¿Mi abuelo?... yo no quiero verlo.

La chica más alta notando la aflicción de su acompañante decidió buscar otro tema de conversación.

–Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿te gusta la música?

–Para ser honesta la música actual me parece desagradable…–Contesto insegura, no quería decir algo que le pudiera desagradar a su nueva amiga en potencia.

Por su parte Umi sonrió satisfecha de encontrar a alguien que compartiera ese pensamiento–A mi también.

–Pues yo siempre he preferido la clásica –Contesto una tercera voz, ambas chicas voltearon a la puerta encontrándose con una seria pero hermosa pelirroja que las miraba con una cansada y fría expresión. Mirando con especial atención a Umi – ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer de cabello azulado se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia– Soy Sonoda Umi, el señor Minami Ryuji me envió a traerle algunas cosas a la señorita Minami.

–Nishikino Maki, un placer –Se presento y rápidamente puso su atención en su paciente quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero esta solo actuaba con normalidad.

– ¿A qué cosas te refieres? –Cuestiono la menor.

–Las flores –señalo sutilmente a el arreglo floral que estaba en la mesa de noche y la chica de ojos ámbar se impresiono un poco por no haberlo notado antes– Te las envía tu abuelo y… yo te he traído un libro, espero sea de tu agrado.

–Ya veo, muchas gracias.

–Sonoda-san ¿podemos hablar? En privado –finalmente volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

–Claro.

–Bien, acompáñeme –dijo saliendo del lugar –Nos vemos más tarde Kotori-chan.

–Hasta luego Minami-san –Se despidió moviendo sutilmente y luego siguió a la doctora.

–Adiós –Susurro como respuesta y eventualmente volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

.

El camino hacia la oficina de la Dra. Nishikino fue muy silencioso, tanto que hasta alguien como Umi se sintió incomoda. Entraron sin más al lujoso lugar y la dueña del lugar hizo tomar asiento a su invitada, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro aparentemente pensando en algo.

–Sonoda-san usted, como nueva mensajera del señor Minami, ¿sabe algo de esta situación… de la nieta de su jefe?

–El me dijo que lo único que necesitaba saber que la señorita es la causa de su felicidad.

–Comprendo… -dijo finalmente tomando asiento frente a la menor –Generalmente Kotori-chan no deja que la llamen "Minami" o si quiera digan ese apellido en su presencia.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué es eso? Cuando yo le dije así no parecía molesta.

–Así le decían mayormente a su madre, y sobre eso no sé porque no reacciono a ello… es raro

– ¿Decían…? ¿Ella esta..

–Muerta– Soltó un suspiro– Tal vez Ryuji-san se enoje por lo que te voy a decir pero me ha interesado mucho la reacción que tuvo Kotori-chan como para ignorar tu existencia, así que ponte cómoda y escucha.

Umi simplemente contesto con un monótono "si" y puso toda su atención en la doctora, después de todo estaba muy interesada en saber más de la persona que había logrado embelesarla.

–Hace algunos años Kotori y sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico del cual solo ella sobrevivió –sonrió con amargura– si es que dormir tomo el tiempo se puede considerar estar viva… Hace dos meses finalmente despertó sin embargo tardo una semana más en recuperar la mayoría de su memoria, algunas cosas siguen confusas para ella, no recuerda a algunas personas y como te dije no le gusta que le llamen Minami, la primera vez que alguien lo hizo fue mi padre dos días después de que despertara y su reacción… no fue nada linda comenzó a gritar y se altero lo suficiente para que sufriera un paro cardiaco. Su cuerpo está débil, esta desnutrida y apenas con ayuda puede caminar, y al principio le era difícil sostener las cosas aunque actualmente va a terapias para recuperar totalmente la movilidad, sobre su estado psicológico no podría decir mucho ya que no es mi área de trabajo pero… como su antigua conocida puedo afirmar que no queda mucho que rescatar de su "otro yo" ¿Segura que usted no la conoce de antes?

–Absolutamente segura.

–Bueno, perdón, es que creí que se conocían y por ello Kotori-chan no quiso alterarse por estar usted presente– Analizo a la joven que estaba frente a ella intentado buscar algún signo que la delatara como mentirosa, cosa que no logro–Me gustaría que pasaras un poco más de tiempo con Kotori-chan, que vinieras todos los días de ser posible, a cambio prometo no decirle a Ryuji-san que intentaste ligar con su angelito…

–… ¿Desde cuándo estaba escuchándonos?

–Llegue cuando te quedaste embobada mirando a Kotori-chan –La menor se sonrojo ¿fue tan obvia?– Como sea, te puedes ir y hazme el favor de decirle a Ryuji-san que deje de enviar tantas flores, ayer tuvimos que sacar todas las que envió anteriormente y prácticamente podríamos hacer un jardín si las juntamos todas.

Se puso de pie lista para retirarse–No estoy segura de que eso sea posible pero intentare venir luego– Hizo una reverencia y finalmente abandono esa habitación.

–Hasta mañana –Se despidió mientras miraba como la más joven cerraba la puerta, estaba segura de que volvería–…Seguro a Nozomi le parecerá interesante.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se puso a trabajar. Después de quedar solamente acompañada por papeles y más papeles comenzó a pensar, haciendo inevitable que su mente comenzara a recordar lo que había sucedido una hora antes.

Flash Back.

Una enojada pelirroja entraba a su oficina seguida por una pelinegra, quien sonreía con suficiencia al lograr molestar a su compañera.

-¡Ya te explicado que ayudarte a curar a tu gatito no es una confesión de amor! Deja de molestarme enana.

– ¡No seas así Maki! Yo te quiero mucho, no deberías despreciar el amor de la súper idol nico nii.

– ¡Y por favor deja de hacer decir esa cosa es vergonzosa!

–Pero Maki-chan la hizo para mí– Contesto haciendo una cara de falsa pena– yo amo mucho a Maki ¿Por qué ella no quiere a Nico?

– ¿Quién dijo que no te quería? Idiota–Contesto levemente sonrojada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello– Honestamente ni si quiera sé cómo es que te dejan pasar.

–Es porque soy encantadora, además todos saben que soy tu novia.

–Como digas.

La menor se aproximo a la pelirroja tomando firmemente con sus manos el cuello de la bata de Maki y jalándola hacia abajo, la miro desafiante y luego se paró de puntitas y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego soltarla y sonreírle con superioridad. En sus ojos rubí se notaba que estaba feliz totalmente contrario a como se sentía la pianista quien miro con seriedad a su acompañante y decidió por fin rechazar a la pelinegra –Nico ambas somos mujeres y te llevo bastantes años, no puedes entender que es estúpido y posiblemente ilegal. Me arrepiento enormemente de haberte conocido, no puedo ni trabajar en paz y muchas personas me preguntan si eres mi hermanita cuando pasamos tiempo juntas, espero que entre por tu cabeza hueca que entre nosotros no hay romance, nunca hubo y mucho menos habrá. Está mal visto que las idols tengan pareja ¿no?

La pelinegra no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de la oficina de su amor imposible mientras se esforzaba por no llorar… al menos no más de lo debido.

Fin del flash back

Tal vez si fue muy dura con sus palabras, pero aunque quisiera tener una relación con ella era algo fuera de cuestión. De igual manera ¿Quién querría salir con una niña presumida con pésimos gustos musicales?... Nishikino Maki quizá.

Suspiro como por centésima vez en el día y miro su dedo anular en el cual llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Realmente no tenía elección en ese asunto.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Acepto quejas, dudas y sugerencias! Honestamente me impresiono y entusiasmo ver que me dejaron reviews por eso no pude contenerme y comencé a escribir este capítulo, la razón es que tengo tiempo libre pero no creo poder actualizar tan rápido la próxima vez. En fin, ahora contestare los reviews:**

 **Y07: Jajaja Sin duda será así, aunque quien sabe tal vez el abuelo de Kotori le perdone la vida y le dé el puesto de conserje e.e pero no creo que eso sea mejor. Gracias!**

 **VSATGPFAN88** **: Gracias, espero te haya agrado también este capítulo n.n XD pues Umi es una persona adulta ya sabe lo que quiere 7u7** **y sobre el abuelo de Kotori tal vez es un fan de closet del yuri y lo acepte sin más ok no.**

 **: Gracias owo espero cumplir tus expectativas con este capítulo uwu y Kotori realmente enamora e.e si yo fuera Umi no me importaría quedar sin trabajo XD aunque al parecer a ella tampoco le está importando mucho ^^ me pase por tu perfil y me di cuenta que has escrito una de las historias que leí primero al entrar al fandom de love live, me siento honrada de que hayas leído mi historia! Saludos.**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Posiblemente lo haga en un futuro :3 por ahora solo le atrae Kotori, muchas gracias por leer …saludos!**

 **PileMimo: Me alegra que haya captado tu atención -w- espero te haya agrado este capítulo :0 y te has equivocado la "niña" es Nico~ jeje gracias por el review n.n y espero poder leer alguna de tus teorías XD**

 **PowerEyes: Si te gusto el inicio espero te haya agradado la continuación n.n, el abuelo de Kotori pues es buena gente e.e no interferirá mucho XD y bueno ya has podido apreciar alguno de los cambios espero no te desagraden.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Nishikino Maki: 25 años**

 **Yazawa Nico: 17 años**

 **Oficialmente To-Maki es una Lolicon.**


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Amigas?

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

Capitulo 2. ¿Amigas?

.

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que Umi recibió el ascenso y con ello se le fue concedida la misión de pasar tiempo la nieta de su jefe, cosa que él absolutamente no debía saber o iban a rodar cabezas. A la hora del almuerzo Umi iba al hospital a cumplir los recados de su jefe y pasar tiempo con la chica, y los fines de semana pasaba casi todo su día allí. Todo ese tiempo había sido suficiente para que comenzaran a llevarse bien tanto Kotori con Umi, como Maki con Umi… Maki y Kotori rara vez se hablaban más de lo necesario pero se notaba que entre las dos había afecto. Sin embargo la chica de cabello azul sentía que su relación con la menor era meramente superficial…

La menor ya se encontraba mejor de salud y podía salir a pasear dentro de las instalaciones del hospital siempre y cuando estuviera acompañada de alguien, de hecho en estos momentos las más jóvenes estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del extenso jardín del renombrado hospital Nishikino.

– ¿Umi-chan está bien que pases tanto tiempo conmigo? Deberías estar con tu familia –sonrió– luego me acusaran de ladrona.

– Kotori, eso no va a pasar –contesto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa –Además tú también deberías estar con tu abuelo pero como no es algo que quieras hacer te quedarías sola cosa que nunca permitiría y para ser honesta es más divertido pasar tiempo contigo que con mis padres… que quede entre nosotros pero ellos son algo, bastante, aburridos– En respuesta la chica de cabello marrón grisáceo comenzó a reír un poco, en cambio la mayor dejo de sonreír y se puso "reflexiva". Hace tiempo que tenía una duda ¿Por qué no terminar con ella de una vez? –Kotori ¿nosotras somos amigas?

–Claro ¿por?

–Hay algo que me está molestando desde que te conocí, pero como no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntártelo…

– ¿Qué es?

–Tú…

– ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Una usurpadora se ha robado a mi linda Kotori-chan– Interrumpió una voz juguetona.

– ¿Eh?

¿Acaso todas los conocidos de Kotori tienen que llegar de esa forma?, de la nada cuando las dos están platicando… Esperaba que no fuera así. Ambas voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz, pero antes de si quiera mirar a la persona la menor la había reaccionado poniéndose de pie.

–¡Nozomi-chan! –exclamo entre impresionada y alegre la menor e intento rápidamente darle un abrazo por lo que casi termina en el suelo por la manera tan apresurada en que se puso de pie pero la chica de ojos verdes la atrapo en un abrazo evitando terminara besando el suelo. En respuesta a esto la de ojos color miel se paro pero la recién llegada le gano.

–Ten cuidado Kotori-chan –comenzó a reír un poco– No me voy a escapar

–P-pero Nozomi-chan te fuiste por mucho tiempo –se cruzo de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero– Tú dijiste que solo iban a ser tres semana, te eche mucho de menos.

–Ara ara no creí que me necesitaras, después de todo se nota que estas bien acompañada –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Umi quien se sonrojo inmediatamente ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabia pero esa mujer lograba ponerla nerviosa, sentía que esos ojos turquesa podrían ver hasta lo más oscuro de su alma– ¿Por cierto quien eres?

–Y-yo… esto, bueno…

– Ella es Umi-chan, una amiga –Contesto por ella la menor.

–S-si soy Sonoda Umi –hizo una reverencia de manera un poco torpe– Trabajo para el abuelo de Kotori.

– ¿Nuevo guarda espalda?

– Nop, ella si es agradable no como ese chico que me acosaba.

–Pensé que él te gustaba.

– ¡Para nada! No era mi tipo.

–Claro claro, tú prefieres los tipo "caballero".

–Mou, eso no es cierto~

La chica de cabello azul simplemente volvió a tomar asiento y disfruto de ver las interacciones que tenían las dos chicas, parecían muy unidas… Ella quisiera ser así de cercana a Kotori, de hecho quería serlo aun más que eso.

.

Nozomi irrumpía oficina de cierta pelirroja, al entrar se encontró a la heredera del dichoso hospital leyendo un gran libro que seguro trataba de algún tema de medicina.

– ¿Estudiando?

Maki al percatarse de su presencia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y puso su atención en la intrusa.

–Vaya, Nozomi no esperaba verte por aquí–la pelirroja cerro el libro y tomo algo de su tasa, que parecía ser café, seguro estaba cansada – Ryuji-san estaba considerando seriamente buscar a otro psicólogo para su angelito, por mi parte creí que habías muerto o el circo te había secuestrado para exponer ante el mundo lo peculiar que eres.

–Que cruel~– Contesto con una impecable sonrisa en sus labios–Lo imagino, pero fue inevitable encontré algo… interesante.

–Como digas.

– ¿Cómo esta mi tsundere favorita?

–No soy tsundere, pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

–Perfectamente

–Me alegra–Finalmente dejo su expresión neutra para sonreír levemente.

– Lo sé, es inevitable no amarme–y en menos de un minuto la doctora perdió su sonrisa y soltó un suspiro de resignación –Kotori-chan hizo una nueva amiga ¿Qué opinas?

– Umi es una buena chica, no tienes por qué preocuparte –Contesto a base de lo disciplinada, responsable y correcta que había demostrado ser la muchacha en todas estas semanas.

– Parece que Maki-chan también hizo una nueva amiga~

–Calla… Creo que sería muy pronto considerarla amiga, no paso tanto tiempo con ella como lo hace Kotori.

–Por lo menos es mejor que el inútil que venía antes, él otro era muy aburrido –se quedo pensativa por un momento– de hecho creo es de las pocas personas que me han aburrido ¡y eso que ya sabes cómo soy!

–Cálmate Nozomi, ya se fue ya no existe.

–Suena a que no estás muy conversadora~

–Estoy igual que siempre pero seguro tú quieres volver con el "algo" interesante que encontraste. –Con tan respuesta logro que la mujer voluminosa sonriera ampliamente y sus ojos se "encendieran", brillando emocionados como si de estrellas se tratasen. Al parecer había encontrado a una persona que realmente le interesaba.

–Me conoces tan bien~ para que mentir quiero volver con mi "algo" así que bye bye– La mujer de cabello morado se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a ir se pero recordó algo y de nuevo volteo a ver a la doctora quien estaba por tomar el libro de nuevo– ¿Por cierto que le hiciste a mi querida "hija"? Cuando venia para acá la invite y se negó… es raro, ambas sabemos que Nicochi nunca deja ir la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su linda novia.

–Solo fui honesta…–Alejo su mano del libro y se puso a jugar con un mecho de su cabello.

– ¿Le dijiste que tus padres te comprometieron o que le tienes miedo a la ONU? –aunque dijo lo último de broma su voz no dejaba de sonar demandante.

–Simplemente le dije que no había ningún romance absurdo entre las dos, tú más que nadie sabe que yo no podría sentir ese tipo de amor por una persona y menos por una mujer.

–Suena a que no fuiste totalmente "honesta" –Continuo de manera seria; cosa rara en ella– espero que estés contenta con tu decisión porque no dejare que tus inseguridades la lastimen.

"Ya he decidido cumplir con lo que mis padres quieren, ahórrate tus palabras. Sé que es lo correcto". Eso le hubiese gustado haber contestado pero ya sabía de antemano que Nozomi Toujou siempre tenía la razón pero aun así decidió ser una cobarde y aceptar la realidad sin mover ni un solo dedo por intentar cambiarla. Simplemente se quedo sola con su libro de medicina.

\- Dos días después -

Era un día tranquilo y dos mujeres de buenos atributos, una con más que la otra pero eso no importa, estaban conversando tranquilamente en una habitación de hospital. Hablaban de las cosas que pasaron esos dos se meses en los que la mayor no estuvo y cuando Kotori le pregunto donde había estado Nozomi se limito a contestar "Rusolandia" confundiendo con ello a la chica de cabellera grisácea.

– Kotori-chan… ¿Por qué Umi si y Maki-chan o tu abuelo no?

-¿Eh? No sé a lo que te refieres Nozomi-chan –Contesto haciéndose la desentendida.

–Yo se que si, Kotori-chan es astuta –contrarresto de forma seria.

–Es porque Umi-chan no me conoce de antes –accedió a hablar porque sabía que su amiga no la dejaría evadir el tema, además un día tendría que enfrentarlo– Ella no me mira como el abuelo o Maki-chan… Ella no me mira de manera triste deseando que no hubiese pasado nada… yo sé que ellos me quieren, sé que se preocupan por mi… pero no pueden evitar estar tristes por lo que les paso a mis padres ¡Yo soy la que más sufre eso! A veces pienso que lo mejor es que no hubiese despertado.

–No vuelvas a decir eso Kotori– Interrumpió la chica de cabello oscuro entrando a la habitación, seguro se le estaba pegando la mala costumbre de las amigas de su amiga.

–Concuerdo con Umi –Agrego la doctora entrando después de la primera.

–¿Umi-chan? ¿Maki-chan?

La psicóloga simplemente se mantuvo al margen de la conversación sin hacer nada más que limitarse a escuchar.

– ¿Recuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando hace unos días cuando Nozomi nos interrumpió? –Continuo Umi mientras veía fijamente a Kotori –Lo que me molesta es que cada vez que hablamos tú solo hablas cosas superficiales, de tus gustos y nunca de tus sentimientos u opiniones propias… Yo siempre intento decirte como me siento respecto a diferentes cosas pero tú simplemente sonríes y evitas el tema. Ya ni sé si tus sonrisas son reales.

– ¡¿Cómo esperas que haga eso cuando he perdido a mi familia?! Me siento muy sola. –Contesto realmente irritada ¿Por qué? No lo estaba segura pero no le gustaba ver enojada a la joven Sonoda o que ella le hablara de esa forma; le era frustrante.

–No digas algo tan egoísta, sabes que tu abuelo se preocupa mucho por ti y Maki también y aunque no conozco a Nozomi se nota que ella tampoco es la excepción ¡Los tienes a todos ellos! ¡Me tienes a mí! –Continúo con el regaño.

–No digas algo como eso, no me conoces.

–Tienes razón, no lo hago, tú no me lo permites.

– ¡Entonces cállate! Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas te comenzare a odiar. –La frustración que le causaba que la de cabello azul le hablara así estaba llevándola al borde de las lágrimas

–Prefiero que me odies a que continúes así. Que hayas sobrevivido es un milagro que no deberías lamentar, es estúpido ¿no podrías simplemente aprovechar tu segunda oportunidad?

Y al final no pudo aguantar más. La más joven de las cuatro comenzó a llorar de manera desgarradora mientras sus amigas la miraban con pena, rápidamente se lanzo a los brazos de la chica con la que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que ella correspondió el gesto intentando con ello mitigar el dolor de su amiga.

–Todo estará bien, llora hasta que ya no puedas más… _Es imposible la verdad sin la memoria pero tampoco es posible la paz sin el olvido._

–Y-yo de verdad extraño a mi madre, tengo 21 pero perdí 5 años de mi vida… no sé cómo debería actuar ¿Debería ser una chica de preparatoria o una adulta? ¿Está bien que vea a mi abuelo? Yo no soy su amada hija ¿Y si recuerdo cosas que me desagraden? ¿Y si no lo recuerdo? –Preguntaba entre llanto.

–No pienses en ello por ahora, aun no puedes continuar tu vida con normalidad… Pero sea lo que elijas todas te apoyaremos ¿no? –Volteo a ver a las otras dos mujeres que no habían dicho nada desde el inicio de la discusión.

–Nunca dejaría a mi Kotori-chan sola.

–Sí.

La chica de orbes ámbar finalmente volvió a alzar la vista mirando a las personas que estaban dispuestas a apoyarla, sonrió entre lágrimas, pero a pesar de estar llorando su sonrisa finalmente fue honesta logrando que a todas las presentes el gesto les pareciera hermoso. Algo finalmente genuino.

.

Umi acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de Kotori mientras dormía utilizando sus piernas como almohada, quien se había dormido después de llorar tanto, sonrió inconscientemente y paso su mano por la mejilla de la menor luego retiro un poco el flequillo de esta y le dio un beso en la frente. –Nozomi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Ara ¿Umi-chan no es muy apresurado que me pidas una cita? Solo llevamos unos días conociéndonos además, no te ofendas pero… no eres mi tipo~ –Contesto de manera bromista pero se puso seria al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia la chica de cabello azul– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Por qué no regañaste a Kotori por haber dicho todas esas cosas tan terribles?

–Ese no es mi trabajo, espero que entiendas que yo intento ayudar a Kotori a encontrar una respuesta favorable a sus problemas no imponerle las cosas que todos creemos correctas o incorrectas.

–…

–Descuida, entiendo cómo te sientes después de todo estas enamorada de Kotori-chan

–No estoy enamorada de Kotori, no podría enamorarme de alguien con quien solo llevo dos meses hablando y menos si la mayoría del tiempo no fue honesta con respecto a cómo se sentía –miro a la chica que dormía en sus piernas– Pero me interesa, podría decir que me atrae o gusta, es algo que nunca había sentido… Solo quiero que este bien.

–Espero que no la estés usando para quedarte con la riqueza de su abuelo cuando el viejo muera- en repuesta a lo que dijo Nozomi la aludida solo negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras sonreía sutilmente, a veces la imaginación de la psicóloga la impresionaba–Me sorprende lo claro que tienes tus sentimientos.

–Soy una persona adulta es obvio que sepa que es lo que quiero.

–Pues no todos los adultos pueden ser honestos– Miro a Maki de reojo quien solo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con una frustrada expresión– Me gustaría que todas intentáramos llevarnos aun mejor, entre las tres podremos cuidar de manera eficaz a Kotori hasta que sea autosuficiente tanto físicamente como mentalmente ¿están conmigo?

–Absolutamente.

–Kotori-chan es importante para mi hare lo que sea necesario para verla feliz aunque no sea como antes –Se unió a la conversación la pelirroja.

–Eres una buena "onee-chan" Maki-chan –sonrió–Entonces ¿amigas?

.

.

.

 **Hola~ ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Acepto quejas, dudas y sugerencias! Me disculpo si ha habido un error.**

 **Como obviamente este fic tendrá NozoEli pero no estoy segura de sobresaturarlo con Yuri me gustaría saber su opinión ¿Qué Eli continúe como mujer o haga aparición como hombre? Espero que esto vaya tomando forma, realmente no tengo mucho que decir asi que contestare los reviews y me iré a dormir ;u;**

 **Y07** **: Tal vez le di un mal inicio al NicoMaki XD pero terminaran bien… Tal vez :3 y pues Umi 7u7 puede que hasta se gane al abuelo si le llega con poemas, gracias por leer o.o esta es la segunda vez que usted pone el primer review a un capitulo (no es como que tenga muchos reviews :'v) me hace feliz ver que hay personas que disfrutan mi historia. Saludos!**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Gracias uwu espero que este capítulo también le haya agradado, bueno la Umi de esta historia es una desvergonzada XD o algo así e.e ella sabe bien lo que quiere… Maki también pero ella puede ir a la cárcel D: en fin :3 de nuevo gracias, nos leemos pronto.**

 **NatsukiHernandez: Gracias por dejar tu opinión n.n intentare que esto salga lo mejor posible :3 y espero te haya agradado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**

 **Graac: Intentare que sea aun más interesante! Ok no.. la verdad no tengo idea de que escribir pero me asegurare de no arruinarlo :D gracias por leer, saludos!**

 **Shiro: Realmente nunca ha pasado por mi mente hacer la mayoría de la historia en el hospital pero parece algo inevitable, veremos que sale~ Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan** **: No sé, yo también me lo pregunto ¿Por qué no leíste esto antes? Ok no, XD bueno esta historia no lleva mucho tiempo online así que no se preocupe :3 gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerla. Insisto en que Umi tendrá que buscar un nuevo empleo, respecto a los recuerdos de Kotori e.e en el próximo capítulo recordara algo importante y de hecho tu teoría de que ya se conocen es correcta pero actualmente solo una persona lo sabe. Espero le haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!**

 **.**

 **Toujou Nozomi: 28 años**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **Enjoy~**

Capitulo 3. Una persona a la que quiero ver.

.

Después de salir del trabajo Umi se dirigió hacia el hospital, ya había pasado la hora de visitas pero ella tenía un trato especial después de todo así que podría ir cuando quisiera mientras aun fuera de día. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en cómo la chica de pelo grisáceo había cambiado un poco su actitud después de esa charla, notando que realmente Kotori era bastante egoísta logrando así pedirle cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, de hecho hace unos días la menor la había convencido comprarle una alpaca gigante de peluche pese a que en la actualidad era difícil encontrar algo como eso, pues era algo que estuvo de moda hace 5 años. Pero inexplicablemente le alegraba conocer la parte caprichosa de la joven Minami.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino se limito a entrar y saludar a las enfermeras, quienes ya estaban acostumbradas a su constante presencia, y dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga pero se percato de que Kotori estaba en el pasillo al lado de una máquina expendedora sosteniendo un jugo, así que fue a su lado.

–Buenas tardes, Kotori –saludo con una sonrisa.

–Quiero ver a Honoka-chan –Contesto revelando otro de sus caprichos, honestamente la Sonoda hubiese preferido un "Hola Umi-chan ¿Qué tal estas?, te amo hay que casarnos" Bueno no, solo lo primero.

– ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto mientras miraba las opciones de compra en la maquina.

–Una amiga de preparatoria… creo –dijo no muy segura para luego darle un sorbo a su jugo.

– ¿Por qué no la habías mencionado antes? –volteo a ver a la menor, no quería enterarse que Kotori aun no confiaba en ella y por eso le oculto información o algo parecido.

–La verdad… apenas ayer la recordé– soltó una leve risa, aun le avergonzaba olvidar cosas.

–Ya veo –sonrió para sus adentros al saber que sus suposiciones eran erróneas– por cierto ¿en qué preparatoria ibas? De seguro en una costosa como UTX.

–Nop, los uniformes de Otonisaka siempre me parecieron mas lindos –sonrió nostálgica– además que mi madre era la directora.

– ¿En serio? Yo también iba a Otonisaka... –se quedo un momento intentando recordar algo– hum no recuerdo haberte visto, pero ahora que lo mencionas te pareces a la directora, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes.

Silencio.

–N-no lo digo por las cosas que cuentan Maki y tu abuelo– comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por el silencio de la menor, tal vez no debió decir eso sabia de sobra que a Kotori no le gustaba que las personas pensaran en su "yo" del pasado– Solo que siento que hubiera disfrutado mucho de pasar más tiempo contigo…

Más silencio.

– ¡Yo realmente adoro a la Kotori actual! –Olvido totalmente que no estaban en la habitación de siempre y se puso roja como los tomates de Maki al ver que las enfermeras y algunas personas se que quedaban viendo raro. Miro al suelo avergonzada–… Así que olvida lo que dije.

–Descuida Umi-chan, a mí también me hubiese gustado conocerte antes –finalmente contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, divertida por la escena de hace poco.

–Menos mal –suspiro aliviada– pensé que lo había arruinado.

–Mou~ Umi-chan hace unos días me dijiste cosas rudas y no te disculpaste, no entiendo cómo es que te preocupa esto.

–Lo siento.

La chica de ojos ámbar abandono su lugar y se acerco a la máquina expendedora comprando otro jugo –Nop, yo lo siento –contesto finalmente extendiéndole el jugo a su avergonzada amiga quien lo tomo susurrando un casi inaudible "gracias". Las dos se miraron sin saber que decir y comenzaron a reír, era raro para ambas llevarse de esa manera pero también se sentía inexplicablemente bien.

.

Cuando la menor se durmió, la joven Sonoda decidió ir con la pelirroja. Era tarde pero estaba segura que Maki aun estaba por el lugar, cuando le pregunto a las enfermeras le dijeron que estaba en una operación de emergencia así que simplemente se quedo a esperarla en las sillas ya que también le dijeron que estaba por terminar si es que no había una complicación de último momento.

–Hola Umi, no esperaba verte por esta área– Dijo la doctora mientras se dirigía a la chica quitándose el tapa bocas y los guantes.

–Buenas noches Maki ¿Qué tal estas?–Sonrió amablemente– Es que te quería preguntar algo y Kotori se durmió.

–Ya veo… estoy agotada pero bien ¿Qué tal tu? –tiro las cosas al bote de basura y luego tomo asiento a lado de la otra.

– Bien, ¿Conoces a una chica llamada "Honoka"? Nuestra protegida dijo que quiere ver la–Centro su atención en la mayor esperando una respuesta– Al parecer es una antigua amiga y pensé que tu tal vez sabrías algo.

–No me suena.

–Es alguien que conoció en preparatoria

–En ese tiempo estuve lejos de Kotori-chan por culpa de mis estudios– apretó los puños por recordar los tiempos en lo que no estuvo con la persona que en su tiempo fue la más importante para ella– así que no tengo idea de quien sea Honoka

–Comprendo…–Se puso de pie y estiro, dispuesta a irse– Gracias, es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar tiempo extra así que nos vemos

–Hasta luego.

.

Al día siguiente, en los momentos de su tiempo de amigas ambas conversaban amenamente y como se estaban quedando sin temas de conversación Umi decidió comentarle el poco avance que había obtenido.

–Kotori le he preguntado a Maki sobre tu amiga y dijo que no tenía idea porque en ese tiempo ella estuvo ocupada con la escuela

–Oh... Lo imagino, ser doctor es una carrera difícil– sonó un poco decepcionada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices como si no lo supieras?

–Yo solo logro recordar a la Maki-chan de cuando éramos niñas –contesto con notoria frustración.

–Comprendo ¿son amigas de infancia, verdad? –Intento desviar el tema a cosas que la menor pudiera contestar.

–Es como mi hermana mayor–sonrió leve–. Los padres de Maki-chan y mis padres eran buenos amigos. Además Maki-chan es mi caballo~

Flash back

Una pequeña chica con cierto peinado curioso estaba siendo cargada por una pelirroja que la llevaba en su espalda, en la pierna de la más pequeña se podía notar una gran raspón pero aun así en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa plasmada.

– ¡Ya me decidí! Maki-nee será mi caballo.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices? –Contesto la mayor ofendida y con la cara roja de vergüenza-. Te acabo de salvar, deberías decir que soy tu héroe o p-príncipe

–Onee-chan ves mucho la televisión, deberías alejarte del anime- la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza–. Además no me has salvado, solo me ayudaste después de que me caí del árbol~

– ¿Sabes? También pude haber dejado que lloraras y volvieras a casa arrastrándote.

–Nunca harías eso porque me quieres– Aunque le estaba dando la contra en su voz se podía notar temor pero aun más gracia por la cruel que era su "hermana" a veces– Yo también te quiero Maki-nee, por eso serás mi caballo.

– ¿Aun continuas con eso? En algún momento crecerás tanto que no podre cargarte.

–Yo creo que sí, serás mi corcel y me ayudaras a buscar a mi príncipe– Hablo con voz soñadora sacándole una sonrisa a la mayor.

–Pero cuando consigas a tu príncipe seguro me abandonaras–intento hacerse la dolida pero nunca había sido buena para actuar logrando así reír a su pequeña amiga– Te ríes porque es verdad, princesa cruel.

–¡Nunca haría eso! Eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo Maki-nee– Se removió un poco haciendo que ambas casi cayeran al suelo

–Tranquila Kotori-chan, te creo– le dio la razón mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

–Pero en serio en serio yo nunca te abandonaría por un príncipe.

–Yo tampoco.

Fin del flash back.

– ¿Caballo? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto confundida la de cabello azul.

–A nada en especial –sonrió– Solo debes saber que tengo muy gratos recuerdos con Maki-chan y es una persona importante para mi.

–Es comprensible que te importe si la conoces desde niña –intento sonreír al pensar en sus propios recuerdos– yo también conocí a personas por mis padres pero no eran más que amistades superficiales.

–Descuida Umi-chan, puede que no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho… pero me tienes a mi–sonrió comprensiva

–Sip– le devolvió la sonrisa– Sobre tus recuerdos con Maki ¿Algún día me los contaras?

-Puedes contar con ello.

.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, el trabajo y sus interacciones con Kotori la hacían sentirse relajada y conforme con su vida, no había nada malo o eso intentaba pensar porque en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a obtener información sobre la tal "honoka" reuniéndose con ex compañeras de Otonisaka para preguntar. No es que le cayeran mal o algo pero realmente no le era confortante socializar y pues algunas de ellas al tenerla en su casa aprovecharon para confesarle el amor que le tenían en sus tiempos de preparatoria haciendo que la chica de cabello azulado quedara muy incómoda. Pero al menos la "investigación" avanzaba, consiguiendo al menos cinco posibles sujetos con todo y dirección.

En estos momentos estaba en su trabajo intentando distraer su mente con todos los documentes, cuentas y estadísticas que tenía que tener listas para antes del fin de semana, estaba segura de terminar antes del jueves no por nada se graduó con honores de mercadotecnia.

–Sonoda, acompáñame a mi oficina –Dijo el abuelo de su amiga mientras pasaba por su área de trabajo sosteniendo una taza con café.

La joven simplemente lo siguió y al entrar después del hombre mayor cerró la puerta por motivos de discreción– Buenas tardes jefe ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué necesita?

–Estoy tan feliz que podría despedirte –soltó a manera de broma.

Umi en respuesta solamente se quedo callada, no es que le disgustara el humor de su jefe pero a ella le gustaba su trabajo.

–Ya en serio, Kotori ha aceptado que la visite –sonrió ampliamente–. Si todo va bien puede que los regalos que te hacia llevar para ella los pueda llevar yo mismo, o aun mejor se pueda venir a vivir conmigo.

–Eso es bueno, ya era hora de que Kot –corrigió–... La señorita aceptara pasar tiempo con usted jefe, seguro pronto serán una familia unida como en los viejos tiempo.

– ¿Qué dices? No éramos tan unidos –ríe-. No espera, claro que lo éramos… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso?

–Eh.. Yo bueno, lo supuse –sonrió nerviosa.

–Lo imagine –sonrió–. El gran día es el sábado por la tarde, deséame suerte Sonoda.

–Mucha suerte –le devolvió el gesto pero con una sonrisa más pequeña-. Deseo de todo corazón que usted y la señorita puedan ser felices juntos.

.

Era sábado por la mañana y Umi decidió ir al hospital después de su rutina de ejercicio porque más tarde no tendría la oportunidad de verla, visitar todos los días a la menor se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre las dos se estaban acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de la otra… Seguro seria duro cuando no tuvieran la oportunidad de verse tan frecuentemente.

Al entrar al cuarto noto que la menor se veía cansada como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche ¿podrían ser los nervios de ver a su abuelo? Sus ojos obscurecidos le daban a entender que era por otra razón. Con sigilo se acerco a la joven y como en la primera vez que se vieron puso su mano en su hombro.

–¿Sucede algo?... Kotori– Cuestiono con notoria preocupación.

La menor se limito a ver la fijamente y como si un interruptor se hubiese en encendido se lanzo a ella quedando la menor sobre la otra que estaba totalmente confundida.

–Umi-chan quiero ver a Honoka-chan ¡ya! –exigió demandante mientras no quitaba su vista de los ojos pardos que se notaban cada vez más preocupados.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

–No es repentino– se quito de encima de su amiga y se sentó en el suelo– solo quiero hacerlo…

–Pero aun no sabemos con certeza donde se encuentra, será otro día Kotori –contesto seria mientras en su mente tenia presente que este era un día importante para el abuelo de la menor.

–Siento que esta es mi última oportunidad– contesto en un hilo de voz que apenas Umi logro entender–

–Pero tu abuelo vendrá hoy ¿no? Se preocupara si no estás aquí. –Dijo mientras abandonaba el suelo y se ponía de pie.

Miro al suelo por un momento, con pena y finalmente fijo sus brillantes orbes dorados en su amiga diciendo un suplicante "Por favor, Umi-chan". Sabía que la mayor era débil a eso, con esa técnica obtuvo su aplaca de peluche.

–… Bien, aun no estoy segura de que la información que conseguí sea correcta. –Contesto rendida y enojada por su falta de oposición a las peticiones de su amiga– además de que tendremos que ir a 5 lugares diferentes… Y volveremos antes de que tu abuelo llegue –agrego convencida de que había oportunidad de hacer que todo salga bien.

–Sí, pero por favor…– Parecía que iba a llorar si se quedaban más tiempo allí.

–Vamos –la tomo de su muñeca derecha ayudándola a pararse y se dirigió a la oficina de su amiga pelirroja.

.

Desde la mañana las dos chicas habían salido con ayuda de Maki quien tampoco pudo oponer resistencia a la petición de la chica de cabello ceniza, también intentaron hacer que les ayudara para así ahorrar tiempo pero estaba muy ocupada como para salir del trabajo y en cuando la psicóloga tenia conferencia importante ese día. Así que solo eran Umi y Kotori caminando tomadas de la mano por petición de la menor que al parecer no se sentía muy segura de estar fuera de las instalaciones del hospital.

Ya habían visitado al a tres mujeres llamadas Honoka pero ninguna había resultado ser. Su próximo destino era una dulcería, si ahí no se encontraba su objetivo al menos aprovecharían para comprar algunos dulces japonenses que tanto le gustaban a la mayor. Entraron al lugar.

–Buenas tardes- Las recibió amablemente una chica aparentemente menor que ellas dos- ¿Kotori-san?

La aludida volteo a verla con confusión, estaba segura de haberla visto antes pero no recordaba donde. –Etto… Hola

–Soy Yukiho ¿no me recuerdas? – Insistió.

–Buenas tardes ¿usted conoce a Kotori? –intervino la mayor al notar el nerviosismo de su acompañante.

–Claro, era la mejor amiga de mi tonta hermana mayor- miro a la chica de ojos ámbar quien se ocultaba un poco detrás de la mayor–. Pero no sé porque dejaron de verse.

–Eso no importa, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

–Ella está en su cuarto, deja la llamo pero a cambio tendrán que comprar muchos dulces –bromeo para luego adentrarse a su hogar pero minutos después volvió corriendo notoriamente preocupada-. ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Honoka huyo de nuevo.

– ¿Sucede algo? Te ves muy alterada– Cuestiono Umi.

–¿Y Honoka-chan? –Finalmente volvió a hablar la de cabellos cenizos.

–Se ha ido de casa, encontré esto en su habitación –dijo mostrando una carta en mal estado, seguro por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ella la chica–. Es una carta de suicidio, este es su tercer intento en este año ¡Por favor ayúdennos a buscarla! Sé que no tienen que ver no esto... pero por favor.

.

Ya llevaban toda la tarde y una gran parte de la noche buscando a Honoka, ya resignadas decidieron volver a la dulcería para ver si alguien más había logrado encontrarla con esperanza de por fin descansar. Caminaban tranquilamente cuando vieron una silueta en la orilla del puente a punto de saltar, Kotori se quedo estática e inmediatamente la joven Sonoda supo que se trataba de la persona que estuvieron buscando toda la tarde. Comenzó a correr y antes de que la chica saltara la tomo del cuello de su blusa y la tiro al frio suelo de la calle, cuando la menor estaba por reclamar se miraron a los ojos dándose por fin cuenta de que ya se conocían.

–¿Umi-senpai? –Pregunto insegura y aterrada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

–Kousaka… –la tiro al suelo nuevamente pero estaba vez con rabia –. ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer, gran idiota?

–Yo… – Estaba resistiendo el llanto cuando sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban.

–Honoka-chan, honoka-chan, te extrañe mucho –Lloraba aliviada Kotori quien apenas llego donde sus amigas

–¿K-kotori-chan? –Cuestiono incrédula, como si no lo creyera y mirando a la chica que la abrazaba con tristeza.

–Sip, soy yo–rompió el abrazo, separándose para que las dos pudieran verse bien– Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

–Se sintió como una eternidad– Término por entregarse a llorar como su amiga lo hacía.

Umi solamente se alejo un poco dándoles privacidad. La mayor suspiro aliviada, a punto de permitirse disfrutar el buen clima y las estrellas que adornaban el cielo cuando recordó algo… No volvieron, el abuelo de Kotori seguro estaría enojado y sobre todo destrozado.

.

.

.

 **Hola~ ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Acepto quejas, dudas y sugerencias! Me disculpo si ha habido un error. Este capítulo me quedo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, todos quieren a la Rusa mujer 7u7 ¿Quién no? Xd es perfecta ok no, bueno solo era una duda que tenia y gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a terminar con ella… Pero lamentablemente ha surgido otra pregunta por responder D:**

 **¿Quieren que la historia tenga Lemon? (en un futuro distante o no tanto) Nunca he escrito algo como eso pero con 10 de mis lectores que pidan por ello estaré dispuesto a intentar.**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto; Ahora daré respuesta a los reviews:**

 **.**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan** **: Bueno Umi no es la que sabe c: … gracias ono intentare que el NozoEli salga bien con toda la magia yuristica que conlleva. XD Umi estaba siendo seria, no era momento de avergonzarse :3 y perdón por robarte el sueño n.n espero que tambien te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Y07** **: Esta vez te ganaron e.e Uff en Rusolandia seguro Nozomi encontró en paraíso 7u7 :3 Eli seguirá como mujer xd pero aun no sé cómo integrarla en la historia. Y bueno, esperemos que To-maki-chan deje esa actitud antes de que Nozomi realmente tome cartas en el asunto.**

 **yqueyolera** **: "La pareja mas gay de love live" XDD eso casi me mata de risa! Gracias por responder mi pregunta uwu la rusa seguirá como mujer.**

 **PileMimo** **: Me alegra que te encante cómo va la historia :3 xd aun quedan varias cosas por resolver y no creo poder dejar que Umi siempre muestre apoyo o compresión a su pajarita e.e esto necesita más drama! Ok no eue Maki lolicona es la hostia xd u,u despues de lo que paso en este capítulo seguro seguro Umi se queda sin empleo :3 nos leemos pronto**

 **Shiro: Lo hará, descuida, pero aun no :'D gracias por gustar de mi historia y honestamente no estoy seguro de escribir lemon pero ya veremos**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Daño a sí misma y sobre todo a Nico… Algún día madurara e ira con sus padres a tirarles el mugroso anillo de compromiso en la cara lml ok no**

 **.**

 **Kousaka Honoka: 21 años**


	5. Capitulo 4 Personas afectadas

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

Capitulo 4. Personas afectadas.

.

El sol ya había hecho acto de presencia y la inquietud de la de cabellos azulados crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Después de encontrar a Honoka, volvieron a establecimiento de los padres de esta quienes las recibieron a ella y a Kotori dándoles las gracias y con una fuerte reprimenda para su hija, quien no paraba de llorar y disculparse. Por lo agotadora que fue la búsqueda terminaron por dormir en casa de la chica de ojos azules y al despertar tomaron un taxi directo al hospital, de hecho en este momento aun iban en el vehículo.

–Umi-chan gracias por todo–Hablo la menor sacándola de sus pensamientos– P-perdón por hacer que cumplas todos mis caprichos… No lo volveré a pedirte algo tan egoísta, y me gustaría que si hay oportunidad de devolver todos los favores que me has hecho me lo digas por favor.

–Quiero que te disculpes con tu abuelo y te vayas a vivir con él. –Pronuncio despacio pero aun así audible.

–…Si me voy del hospital nos veremos muy poco. –Dijo con voz preocupada, no le gustaba la idea.

–Lo sé, pero es lo correcto –suspiro desganada, odia su falta de egoísmo.- Anoche lo estuve pensando mucho, no es bueno que pases mucho tiempo solo con una persona de ser así te perderás de muchas cosas… Y debes estar con tu familia.

–Pero a mi me gusta pasar tiempo con Umi-chan.

–Y a mi con Kotori –la miro fijamente a los ojos–dime ¿a quién elegirías entre Maki y yo?

–N-no lo sé, las quiero a ambas– Contesto desconcertada.

–… Si, así es –volvió a suspirar y se distrajo mirando por la ventana sin mencionar palabra otra vez en todo el transcurso del camino.

Al llegar a su destino bajaron del automóvil y como era de esperar el hombre que tenía el título de "abuelo", para la de cabellos cenizos, estaba allí esperándolas con un notorio rostro de enojo. ¿Quién no estaría así? Lo dejaron plantado y sobre todo sacaron sin autorización a su nieta del hospital, siendo que aun no estaba dada de alta y en cualquier momento podría sufrir una recaída, ser raptada por su belleza, ser rehén para extorsión, o secuestrada por los alienígenas… Bien, ya estaba exagerando.

–Sonoda… ¿me puedes explicar porque mi querido angelito no estaba cuando vine ayer? Y ¿Qué hace a tu lado? – Cuestiono de manera autoritaria, tal vez no fue tan duro con la chica para que respetara lo que es suyo.

–Señor con todo respeto nunca estuvo en mis planes sacar a la señorita del hospital–Comenzó a hablar formal– Y menos en un día tan importante para usted pero ella me pidió ir a visitar a una amiga suya que estaba por cometer un grave error que por suerte..

–Para ahí Sonoda– interrumpió– Creo que no entiendes, independientemente de la situación ni a ti ni a la Nishikino-san les corresponde tomar esa decisión –miro a su familiar quien estaba callada y con la cabeza baja– Si ella quería ver a su amiga me lo debió decir a mi.

–Usted sabe que Kotori no le tiene la suficiente confianza señor.–Miro de reojo a la mencionada quien parecía querer llorar o al menos no estar ahí.

–…Es mi nieta– intento contener el desagrado que le causo tan acertado comentario y guardo compostura– No te despediré, eres demasiado buena, simplemente pediré que no estés cerca de mi única familia. Te lo prohíbo.

–Pero señor no puede hacer eso, K-kotori es mi amiga –contesto preocupada, ella esperaba perder su trabajo no a su amiga.

–¡Por respeto a tu persona no llame a la policía! No tenías ningún derecho de sacar a mi nieta del hospital– apretó los puños enojado– Tal vez ella ya sea mayor de edad pero dada la situación está a mi custodia y yo mando.

–Lo sé, le pido disculpas–Hizo una reverencia sin importarle estar en un lugar público.

–¡Umi-chan! no haga eso– hablo por fin la menor no tolerando que su amiga se expusiera de esa manera– Abuelo, esto es mi culpa yo hice que Umi-chan y Maki-chan cumplieran mis egoístas deseos.

–Mi Kotori no es egoísta, no te eches la culpa por los actos de esas dos irresponsables mujeres

–Abuelo… por favor– llevando su mano izquierda a su pecho– Y-yo ya no soy así, no quiero ser como antes.

–Guarda silencio mi ángel, no es necesario que seas tan amable.

–¡En serio yo soy la responsable! Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque gracias a ello se pudo salvar alguien importante para mi

–¡¿Y yo qué?! –Cuestiono alterado– ¿No importo? ¿Quién crees que era la persona que venía todos los días cuando aun no despertabas? ¿Quién crees que le rogo al doctor para que no te desconectara cuando el había perdido la esperanza? –suspiro intentado recuperar la calma–… Yo solo quería tiempo con mi niña.

–¡Abuelo, lo siento!– con lagrimas en los ojos y sintiendo una gran culpa fue abrazarlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, pero como si fuera una mala broma del destino al dar un par pasos se desplomo en el suelo…

.

Ese día había decidido por fin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir con su antigua kohai y preguntarle porque actuó como actuó, después de todo debía gastar en algo su tiempo. Aunque se intentaba convencer de que todo esto era por ver bien a Kotori, ella sabía muy bien que le preocupaba la actitud de la chica. Razón; en algún momento de su vida, la estricta y correcta Sonoda Umi, quiso ser tan despreocupada y liberal como lo era Kousaka Honoka… Tal vez lo que la Umi de hace tiempo clasificaría como feliz.

Por eso pese al ambiente incomodo que sabía que causaría ese encuentro fue a buscarla, y en estos momentos ella y la chica de ojos azules se encontraban en el parque comiendo helado sin saber cómo empezar un dialogo normal.

–Eh... Yo siempre le dije a Kotori-chan que terminarían juntas jeje

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiono notoriamente confundida.

–Nada, nada –comenzó a mover sus manos, nerviosa de haber dicho algo que no debía y así consiguiendo que su helado de fresa terminara en el suelo–…

–Creo que el sol te afecto, ten –le dio su helado–. No lo he probado si quiera, no tengo ganas.

–G-gracias– Agradeció avergonzada de actuar así frente a su antigua senpai.

–No es nada – suspiro–. A penas hace como tres meses que Kotori y yo nos conocemos, pero creo entender lo duro que fue para ti perderla así como para Maki.

–Lo fue –le dio una lamida al helado de vainilla que le dio la mayor. –Pero…Yo sabía que Kotori-chan despertaría, estaba segura.

–Comprendo… ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarla?

–No quería, cuando supe que había despertado me puse muy nerviosa –apretó con fuerza el cono del helado, así haciendo que la nieve callera al suelo y otra parte se quedara en su mano.

Esta vez Umi no se resistió y comenzó a reír– Al parecer tú y los helados no se llevan bien ¿Verdad?

–Creo lo mismo –se cruzo de brazos indignada e intentando no sonreír–. Hmp, igual prefiero el pan.

–Te estás ensuciando mas– La mayor le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara y luego miro al cielo con desgano. –La vida es bella, ninguna persona debería poder desear privarse de ella…

–Tú no lo entiendes– contesto perdiendo la actitud alegre de hace poco.

–Tal vez lo haría si me lo explicaras –La volteo a ver totalmente seria.

–Cuando la madre de Kotori murió su escuela cerro, tuve que ingresar a otra y terminar ahí o al menos ese era el plan…–miro al suelo con notaria decepción– mis conocimientos estaban por debajo del nivel por lo que termine repitiendo el ciclo, al final no pude terminar la preparatoria.

–Muchas personas no terminan sus estudios, Kotori tampoco termino los suyos

–¡Pero la situación es diferente! –Se abrazo a ella misma– Yo quería recibir a mi amiga de la mejor manera… como una triunfadora, tal vez llevarle una alpaca de peluche y muchas flores. Quería que viera que soy una persona madura que la podría apoyar en lo que quisiera… Pero solo les cause problemas a ella y a ti, soy una inútil no quería que Kotori-chan me viera y se decepcionara de lo que soy ahora, porque soy un asco.

Solo se quedo pensando en que decirle, tal vez no la conocía lo suficiente pero algo le decía que debía encontrar la forma de animarla–Eras buena en Kendo– Soltó interrumpiendo los leves sollozos de su acompañante quien volteo a mirarla un poco impresionada– después de mi eras la mejor, aunque también eras despistada, torpe e irresponsable–suspiro– siempre llegabas tarde

–Lo siento…

–Entrabas al salón del club haciendo un escándalo–ignoro las disculpas y continuo– Una vez llegaste con el uniforme puesto al revés al entrenamiento matutino, pero también eras amable, recibías a todos con una sonrisa e intentabas ayudar, si alguien se lastimaba eras la primera en correr a su lado… No te conformabas con haber intentado las cosas, las hacías hasta que lo lograbas, así es como una vez me ganaste un duelo… Siempre entusiasta, si sigues pensando así perderás la virtud que más te caracterizo.

–¿Cuál? –pregunto mientras se limpia las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

–Tu alegría.

–No sé si eso cuente como virtud

–Honestamente yo tampoco– sonrió levemente– Pero cada vez que estabas alrededor era como si el mundo se volviera más divertido.

–Senpai…

.

Después de que la chica de cabellos ceniza se desmayara por agotamiento, a Umi se le fue prohibido visitarla y en el caso de Maki fue retirada de su lista de pacientes. El abuelo de la menor estaba tan enojado por la situación que decidió contratar a un médico privado y llevarse a su nieta lo más pronto posible, claro que después de haber solicitado una orden de restricción contra la chica de cabello rojo y la chica de cabello azul… El único consuelo ambas era que las enfermeras informaron el día y hora de la partida de la joven. Así que ese día en la mañana tanto Umi como Maki se tomaron el día para poder despedirse ya que por suerte el documento aun no había sido aprobado o estaba en proceso de ello.

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en una banca frente al imponente hospital.

–¿Cómo has estado?– Inicio la plática la doctora, quien fue la última en llegar.

–Siento que tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿Qué tal tú? –soltó una risa desganada. – Mi vida en estos últimos meses la viví en el hospital, es raro verlo desde fuera.

–Yo siento que quiero casarme. –Soltó de la nada con una expresión neutral.

–¿Ah?

–Mis padres han estado insoportables– Levantó su mano mostrando el anillo de compromiso– Creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo y por fin tener una excusa para irme de su casa.

–Nunca te lo había visto– Dijo refiriéndose al anillo– Pensé que eras una persona solitaria.

–Eres bastante distraída a veces–sonrió leve– Aunque no suelo usarlo

–Igual no sabía que tenías una persona especial.

–No la tengo o al menos no es la persona con la que me casare.

–Comprendo…

Antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo mas, vieron como de la gran puerta del edificio salía el señor Minami, un guarda espaldas, la psicóloga y finalmente Kotori. Sin más se pusieron de pie y fueron directo con el hombre mayor.

–¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –Cuestiono al verlas frete a él e hizo una seña con la mano al guarda espaldas avisándole que estuviera listo.

–Se que no tenemos derecho de pedirle nada pero por favor déjenos hablar con Kotori–Hizo una leve reverencia y luego lo miro esperando su respuesta. Mientras la doctora solamente se mantenía al margen.

– Tú lo has dicho, no tienes derecho. ¿Entonces? Que pasaba por tu cabeza y por la tuya también –dijo señalando a la pelirroja–. No puse demanda al hospital de tu padre porque los conozco desde hace tiempo, ellos no tienen culpa de lo que su necia hija decida hacer.

– Ryuji-san, actuamos mal pero tampoco tiene derecho de tratarnos así y señalar es de mala educación –Contraataco la pelirroja.

–Cálmense todos– Intervino Nozomi, quien estaba al lado de Kotori quien se notaba angustiada con la situación– ¿Podemos pensar un poco esto? –Volteo a ver a sus amigas– Chicas ustedes saben que su presencia no es grata para el abuelo de Kotori –luego volteo a ver al adulto mayor– Y usted sabe que separar a Kotori de las personas con las que más tiempo ha pasado desde el accidente no es lo correcto. Deje que hablen

–Nos permite despedirnos y darle nuestros buenos deseos por favor– Lo miro suplicante– Prometo no hacer nada imprudente.

–Igual– Se limito a decir la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a jugar con su típico mechón de cabello.

Suspiro desganado y contesto un corto "Bien". La primera en acercarse, como era de esperar, fue la chica de ojos pardos quien atrapo a la menor en un abrazo que no dudo en corresponder.

–Se que solo han pasado un par de días, pero se siente muy raro no verte Umi-chan

–Era justo lo que iba a decir Kotori –sonrió– Por tu culpa he tenido que buscar algo que hacer con mi tiempo libre.

–Y yo he tenido que buscar nuevas técnicas de persuasión –hizo un leve puchero– El "por favor" solo sirve contigo.

–Soy débil a tus encantos ¿Qué te puedo decir? –"rompió" el abrazo y tomo la mano de la menor para luego darle un beso en el dorso de la mano logrando que se sonrojara– Si Maki es tu caballo, he de suponer que tu eres la princesa –sonrió– Entonces permíteme ser tu caballero, prometo esperarte fielmente hasta poder derrotar al tirano y…

–Ara~ No sabía que Umi-chan era así de dramática– Interrumpió el dialogo de su amiga logrando que se avergonzara– se te cabo el tiempo, es turno del "caballo tomate".

–¡No me digas así! – se acerco a su amiga de infancia al ver que la chica de cabello azul se alejo con la cara roja a meditar lo que había dicho hace poco– Siento que otra vez nos distanciamos, no creo que Ryuji-san me deje visitarte –soltó un suspiro– Sea lo que sea que pase quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y te estaré apoyando a la distancia.

–Maki-nee no digas eso como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más– sonrió leve e hizo que a la pianista se le escapara una sonrisa al escuchar el "Maki-nee"– Cuando menos lo esperes estaré aquí en el hospital contigo.

–Espero que solo sea de visita–Dijo aun sonriendo.

–Por supuesto– le dio un rápido abrazo la mayor solo atino a removerle el cabello despeinándola un poco.

–Suficiente, se hará tarde y necesito hablar de muchas cosas con mi nieta– Tomo a su familiar de la muñeca, sin lastimarla, y finalmente se retiro del lugar seguido por Nozomi y su guarda espalda. Dejando a las dos mujeres con muchas cosas que decir posiblemente.

–Kotori… lo siento, seguro no te volveré a ver debí ser más prudente se supone que soy una persona madura –se maldijo por lo bajo Umi y luego alzo la vista viendo como el auto en el que se iban comenzaba a avanzar– ¡Perdóname, yo quería pasar mucho más tiempo contigo!

.

Al llegar a su casa entro sin avisar su llegada, como de costumbre sus padres no estaban pero se sorprendió que al pasara por la sala ver una cabellera negra atada en dos coletas inconfundibles para ella. Al acercarse pudo notar que estaba jugando con su teléfono sin poner mínima atención a su presencia.

–¿Qué haces aquí Nico? ¿Cómo entraste? –Cuestiono temiendo estar alucinando, no la había visto desde aquel día en su oficina y no tenía esperanza de verla después de eso.

– "Hola Nico, ¿Cómo estás? Mucho tiempo sin verte enana, te eche de menos" –dijo con ironía– La ama de llaves me dejo pasar– dejo su celular a un lado y miro a la dueña de la casa clavando sus ojos rubí en los amatistas de la persona que hace tiempo la hirió– Nozomi me dijo que estabas mal, te odio tanto que quería ver por mis propios ojos como sufrías.

– ¿Te dijo lo que sucedió? –La menor de edad se limito a asentir– Ya veo…–Se sentó a lado de ella– Lo merezco ¿no? Perder a las personas que quiero por ser el títere de mis padres.

–No es por eso, simplemente eres idiota y no sabes tomar buenas decisiones.

–Je, también puede ser eso– tomo su mano con inseguridad. Quería tocarla y comprobar que no era una ilusión y aunque el tacto era frio supo que realmente Nico estaba allí, de nuevo, con ella.

–Sabias que estaba mal ayudar, aun así lo hiciste. –Fuiste egoísta por Kotori –suspiro– Debo admitir que me hace sentir celosa, me gustaría que fueras egoísta con tus padres… con todos, por mi.

La mayor la abrazo y la pelinegra accedió a la muestra de afecto, correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja quien se notaba muy tensa- Todo saldrá bien Maki-chan, el abuelo de Kotori solamente está enojado.

–Espero que se así.

–Así es cabeza de tomate, Nico nii ha venido animarte deberías estar agradecida–Comento esperando iniciar una de sus típicas peleas.

–Lo estoy– Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la menor– En serio lo estoy.

Acaricio su cabello con cariño, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta pero sin dudar ni un poco de lo que dijo a continuación– Y también he venido a decirte que renunciare a ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola~ ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Acepto quejas, dudas y sugerencias! Me disculpo si ha habido un error. Espero que haya quedado bien, no pensaba actualizar hoy pero la inspiración llego y aquí estamos .Umi no quedo sin trabajo :0 y cada capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior D: debería tomarme algunos días e.e ok no xd es muy pronto para dejar que me domine la flojera. Ahh~ sobre lo del lemon solo ha tenido 5 aprobaciones falta exactamente el doble. En el próximo capítulo les daré NozoEli espérenlo con ansias! Espero salga bien c:**

 **Sin más que decir contestare a los reviews:**

 **yqueyolera: Gracias, espero este también te haya gustado xd gracias por contestar la pregunta, gracias por leer, gracias por el review, gracias por existir, gracias por todo! Ok no. Sobre el TsuHono si hay oportunidad de integrarlo lo hare.**

 **aaronstoon42: Gracias por el review y tomarte el tiempo de dejar uno en cada capítulo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo 7u7 y cuando haga el lemon (si lo hago) no te decepcione.**

 **PowerEyes: Bueno como habrás notado en este capítulo la relación entre Honoka y Umi no fue ni mala ni buena xd soy veloz, cachau –nótese que es una referencia al rayo mcqueen-y tampoco toleraría que Kotori o Umi estuvieran enamoradas de otras personas D: no mi OTP.**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: Algún día se resolverá el misterio o tal vez no (?) Nunca de los nunca pondría a Umi con alguien que no es Kotori o viceversa :'v amo demasiado ese ship como para hacer eso! Gracias por leer :3 y seguir el fin desde que descubriste su existencia xd PD: Me pase por tu perfil, me siento como un pervertido pero amo su forma de escribir *^* y todo lo que leí me ha gustado. Saludos!**

 **PileMimo: Como habrás notado a la Umi de mi historia a veces "se le va la cabeza" XD así que tal vez no sean las únicas veces que se ponga a hacer, pensar o decir cosas que normalmente por ser "indecentes" no se permitiría decir, uwu Umi aun tiene trabajo genial ¿no? Jajaja intentare manejar el drama bien e.e y cuando sea hora hacer un buen lemon o al menos decente quq Saludos!**

 **Graac: El drama hasta se puede sentir! Ok no. No sé si realmente vaya a ver momentos para llorar xd de hecho no sé nada de la historia, solo se escribe conforme las ideas llegan pero si habrá cosas sad. Gracias por el review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	6. Capitulo 5 Detalles

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

Capitulo 5. Detalles.

.

Al principio fue un poco difícil adaptarse a su nuevo hogar pero al cabo de unos días ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en esa enorme y lujosa casa. Todos los empleados hasta ahora habían sido amables con ella y por ello no sentía soledad pero aun así no dejaba de extrañar a sus dos amigas… Era raro no verlas aunque apenas había pasado una semana. Intento pasar el tiempo justo con su abuelo con esperanza de que así se le pasara su enojo, parecía funcionar aunque no hablaran del tema de sus amigas y solo se centraran en volver a ser una familia unida. Tal vez si hacía caso a todo y perfeccionaba su técnica para pedir cosas podría apelar al lado amable de su familiar y así conseguir el perdón y derrocar el "castigo".

En estos momentos la chica de cabello grisáceo y ojos ámbar se encontraba en su habitación observando minuciosamente las cosas que había en una caja cual su abuelo le dio ayer en la noche diciéndole "Aquí hay algunas cosas de tu antigua habitación, a mi me parecen basura pero seguro alguna tendrá importancia". Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue un botón, si no se equivocaba, era de la chaqueta azul que se solía usar en Otonisaka. Algo le decía que no era de su uniforme.

Suspiro nostálgica y siguió curioseando entre sus cosas, encontrándose con su antiguo teléfono celular– ¿Servirá? –susurro para sí misma mientras lo prendía, afortunadamente lográndolo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la galería donde encontró muchas fotos de las alpacas que tenían en su escuela, sonrío para sus adentros y continuo bajando hasta encontrar una foto de... ¿Umi? Se sorprendió un poco y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. No conocía la razón pero al ver a la chica de cabello azul con esa expresión serena y con un arco lista para lanzar una flecha la había dejado sin aliento, se veía genial.

–¿Por qué tengo una foto como esta? –Tomo el celular que hace unos días se le fue comprado y se paso la foto. Luego le preguntaría a la aparente arquera. Continuo mirando el contenido de su viejo contenido hasta dar con una vieja conversación que tuvo con la amante del pan hace más de 5 años.

 _Honky 6(=o=)9: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Kotobird (o 8 o): Me siento un poco triste pero a la vez feliz._

 _Honky 6(=o=)9: ¿A qué te refieres? -_

 _Kotobird (o 8 o): TuT se siente muy raro no verla en la escuela._

 _Honky 6(=o=)9: Ya te acostumbraras :c así como yo me acostumbro a solo comer dulces de judías rojas en mi casa._

 _Kotobird (o 8 o): ¡Honoka-chan! n el amor y el hambre no tienen comparación._

"¿Ver a quien? ¿Amor?" se cuestiono mentalmente y antes de que pudiera continuar el celular murió. Y al parecer definitivamente porque aunque intento cargarlo ya no volvió a prender…

.

La mañana se hiso presente y con ello surgió en ella la extraña necesidad de retomar cierto pasatiempo que tuvo hace tiempo; la costura. Aunque estaba un poco desactualizada respecto a las tendencias de moda creía poder hacer algo que alguna de sus amigas o sirvientas pudieran usara cómodamente por ello le pidió a Nozomi que la acompañara a comprar algunas telas, claro que con el permiso de su abuelo quien se vio entusiasmado ante la idea. Por ello las dos chicas caminaban por el distrito comercial cargando muchas bolsas llenas con material que podría usar la de ojos ámbar.

–¿No te parece que te has metido mucho en esto? –pregunto preocupada de que a la menor se le ocurriera entrar a otra tienda para comprar más material para costura.

–Necesito algo con que distraerme.

–Solo no descuides tus clases privadas– Sonrió comprensiva pero rápidamente se convirtió en una expresión… ¿picara? –O te castigare~

–Aun no comienzan, será hasta la siguiente semana– suspiro desganada al pensar en lo aburrido que sería estudiar de esa manera… Encerrada y sola. Volteo a ver a la mayor e indecisa pregunto–¿Castigarme? ¿Cómo?

–¿Quieres descubrirlo? –Su sonrisa se intensifico.

–¡Oh mira! Están gravando algo. –contesto rápidamente para desviar la atención de la psicóloga, quien logro asustarla con esa expresión. La mujer de grandes atributos volteo curiosa y al parecer se sorprendió un poco pero antes de que pudiera analizar algo sintió como unas manos tapaban sus ojos. Kotori miro a la persona autora de ese acto quien le "dijo" con la mirada que no la delatara para después acercarse al oído de su victima y susurrar un "Hola" haciendo que la chica de cabello morado se estremeciera pero también logrando que una sutil sonrisa se pintara en sus labios.

–Elichi –finalmente fue liberada encontrándose con una bella rubia, alta y de leves rasgos extranjeros quien sonreía de manera impecable.

–Buenas tardes Nozomi, veo que bienes acompañada –centro su atención en la menor quien solo había estado observando la escena en silencio– Soy Ayase Eli, un gusto. Tú debes ser Kotori-chan ¿no?

.

Dado tal encuentro las tres jóvenes acordaron ir a una cafetería a hablar con más tranquilidad y comer algo, aunque hasta ahora las únicas que conversaban eran las mayores por su parte la menor jugaba con la pajilla de su refresco mientras observaba sutilmente a la pareja, que aunque actuaran con normalidad lograba notar que se veían con profundo amor– ¿ustedes de donde conocen? –pregunto interrumpiendo su charla y recordándoles su existencia.

–Elichi es una persona muy temperamental a la que me toco tratar~– Contesto posando su vista en la de chica de cabello grisáceo. –Aunque no lo parezca es una fiera– Dijo de manera sugerente haciendo que las otras dos se sonrojaran.

–El productor solo exagero un poco, el contacto con Nozomi aunque realmente no era tan grave– soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, no le gustaba hablar mucho de los ataques de ira que tuvo hace un tiempo. –Pero ya he cambiado– agrego con una leve sonrisa.

–En tiendo, ¿eres rusa?

–Tengo descendencia ¿por?

–Entonces tú eres la que estuvo distrayendo a Nozomi-chan– se hizo la indignada– Me la robaste.

–No la distraigo y tampoco es tuya– le saco la lengua –Menos ahora.

La chica de cabello color morado se puso de pie y llego por detrás de Eli posando sus manos en el busto de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera, cubriera con sus manos sus pechos y se alejara después de gritar un "kya" que no pegaba ni un poco con su apariencia.

–No mientas Elichi, robas toda mi atención– Miro a su novia que estaba sonrojada aun cubriendo su delantera.–pero aun así no dejare que pelees con mi protegida

–No hagas eso Nozomi– Contesto de una manera que le pareció muy adorable a la psicóloga pero aun así no dejaría de molestarla.

–Eso no decías anoche~ –dijo logrando que el sonrojo de la más alta se intensificara.

La menor se comenzó a reír levemente, la internación de las mayores y sus expresiones le causaron gracia. Las otras dos al ver esto se contagiaron de la risa de Kotori y volvieron a sus asientos.

–¿Son pareja? –Sonrió de manera soñadora comenzado a jugar, de nuevo, con la pajilla de su refresco.

–Solo somos amigas– Intento contestar de la manera más serena posible mientras la de cabello morado sacaba su celular y al parecer escribía algo en el.

–¿Qué hacen cosas de enamorados? –Insistió.

–Amigas.

El celular de Kotori comenzó a vibrar, por causa de un mensaje, cuando leyó el mensaje de texto decía algo como "Nozomi ~(^w^)~ : Elichi es una actriz en ascenso a la fama se supone que no sale con nadie" volteo a ver a la remitente quien le guiño un ojo.

–Bien, son "amigas" –sonrió leve– Me gustaría encontrar a alguien de quien estar enamorada.

–Ara –sonrió– ¿Qué pensaría Umi-chan si te escuchara decir eso?

–No lo sé, ¿Qué debe ser una persona respetable y nada indecente? –Tomo un poco de su refresco– Además solo somos amigas

–Que fría~ pensé que ustedes se amaban ya sabes pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

–Si me gustaran las chicas–dudo un poco– entonces quisiera salir con Maki.

–No sé quien sea Umi pero eso me dolió hasta a mi.

–Lo siento… es que realmente no estoy segura de que me provoca ella, es complicado.

–Elichi me provoca querer comérmela.

–¡Nozomi! –Miro a la otra sin darle oportunidad a la psicóloga de que la molestara mas– Kotori-chan, tal vez si lo comparas con lo que sientes hacia las demás personas llegues a una respuesta –sonrió para darle seguridad– No importa si es amor o no.

–Quiero a Umi-chan, no como a Maki o Nozomi –sonrió leve al pensar en su amiga– Ella hace que mi corazón se sienta bien, aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente para llamarlo amor o decir que me atrae pero es como si…

–¿Disfrutaras su compañía? ¿Cómo si su atención te hiciera feliz? – agrego una cuarta voz haciendo que las tres chicas que se encontraban sentadas posaran su vista en la, al parecer, recién llegada.

–Honoka-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la de ojos ámbar.

–Oí que aquí estaban solicitando empleados y vine a ver… ¡pero no cambiemos de tema! –Se aproximo a la menor y poso sus manos en los hombros de esta, con una expresión seria y sus ojos brillaban intensamente; diría algo importante –Tal vez no lo recuerdes Kotori-chan… pero cuando íbamos a Otonisaka, tú como muchas otras, estabas enamorada de Umi-senpai.

–¿Eh? Yo no soy… ¿cierto?

–Déjame terminar– tomo aire para continuar su explicación–Ella te gustaba, la verdad nunca me explicaste bien porque era así, pero era genial verte tan feliz y llena de vida sin embargo eras muy tímida para hablarle y algunas veces las demás chicas se aprovechaban de tu amabilidad, cuando entre al club de kendo siempre me esperabas para ver a Umi-senpai pero cuando ella estaba cerca terminabas escondiéndote por eso ahora…

En algún punto de la explicación de la fanática del pan, la de cabello grisáceo, perdió el hilo de la conversación y comenzó a recordar algo. Mas no sabía que era, solamente unos diálogos y una escena confusa.

 _– ¿estás bien? ¿Me dirás quien eres o tendrás el disfraz todo este tiempo?_

– _Y-yo... no, perdón._

– _Está bien, pajarito._

– _¿Pajarito?_

Volvió a poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor al sentir que su amiga de preparatoria intensificar el agarre de sus hombros –¿Kotori-chan?

–¿Estás bien? Te notas perdida– Hablo Nozomi.

–Si quieres puedo llamar una ambulancia o algo– la rubia saco su celular dispuesta a hacer lo dicho pero su novia le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que era innecesario.

–Elichi no exageres.

–Sí, yo estoy bien…–comenzó a hablar con voz apagada– solo me siento un poco cansa, volvamos a casa– se puso de pie y tomo las bolsas que hace rato estaban cargando– Por favor.

Las otras dos que se encontraban sentadas se miraron preocupadas y luego se pusieron de pie. Pagaron lo ingerido y luego salieron del local, acompañadas de la chica de cabello jengibre que ya había hecho lo que necesitaba en ese lugar.

–Adiós Elichi, nos vemos en la tarde. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla de manera discreta y luego se acerco a la otra de ojos azules estrechando su mano con ella– Honoka-san suerte con tu búsqueda de trabajo

–Nos vemos.

–¿Nozomi? ¿Verdad? –La aludida simplemente asintió– Gracias– luego de despedirse de la de ojos verdes se aproximo a su amiga quien miraba el suelo de manera seria y se notaba inquieta por volver a su hogar– Kotori-chan ¿estarás bien? Me gustaría poder hablar más contigo pero estos días estaré ocupada buscando un trabajo…–bajo la voz– y tal vez una escuela abierta

–Estaré bien– sonrió leve y luego le dio un papel a su amiga– Ten mi número de teléfono se me ocurrió algo, luego te envió un mensaje explicándolo. Bye bye, Honoka-chan, Eli-san.

.

–Tadaiiama– anuncio su llegada sin obtener respuesta alguna, supuso que sus compañeras de departamento estarían ocupadas o simplemente no quisieron contestar. Se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró con Nico haciendo tarea en la mesa de noche de la sala, tenía una expresión de confusión y aburrimiento.

–Hola Nico-chan ¿Qué tal? –Tomo asiento en el sofá, poniéndose cómoda.

–Hola Eli –suspiro desganada– no puedo terminar mi tarea, las matemáticas no son compatibles con la gran idol nico nii ¡este problema es imposible!

–Ya veo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

–3 horas….

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tu tía? Ella es muy buena en todo, te podría ayudar–sonrió al pensar en las virtudes de su pareja.

La menor empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza– Tú sabes que si me equivoco me hará... "eso".

–¿Eso...?

–Ya sabes... washi washi– puso una expresión de terror al recordar todas las veces que sufrió eso.

–Sí –también comenzó a recordar como detuvo algunos de sus ataque de ira usando ese movimiento– entiendo el sentimiento… es horrible.

–Ara me han invocado–ingreso por el pasillo que da a los cuartos y alzo las manos mientras movía los dedos causando miedo en las otras dos– veo que mis chicas están necesitadas.

–N-nozomi – la pelinegra se cubrió el busto en auto reflejo– ¡Aléjate demonio pervertido!

–Hola de nuevo –la rubia intento poner su mejor sonrisa para ver si así su novia olvidaba lo antes dicho, aunque la mayor no le dio importancia alguna y se sentó a lado de la rusa, dándole un abrazo, y miro a la más pequeña con curiosidad– Nicohi ¿qué haces?

–¡Nada! Ya termine –guardo rápidamente las cosas en su mochila antes de que la mayor ofreciera su ayuda.

–Como digas~–le dio un beso a su pareja en la mejilla– ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

–Arroz frito.

–A ti– tomo a la mayor por la cintura y la atrajo a ella dándole besos por toda la cara.

–Ay Elichi –contesto con un susurro y luego junto sus labios con los de su novia comenzando un apasionado beso.

–Ahg, no comiencen–se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrir sus ojos– Ustedes son peores que mis padres y eso que tengo tres hermanos.

–¿celos? –contesto después de separarse de los labios de su novia.

–¡Para nada! –Se cruzo de brazos– algún día encontrare a alguien y será mucho más famosa y mucho más linda que Eli.

–¡Oye! Creí que éramos amigas–consto indignada la de ojos azules.

–Eso es imposible mi pe-que-ña~ no hay ser existente que sea más bello que mi querida rusa.

–N-no me digas así, algún día creceré–suspiro con decepción– Y tal vez si me vuelvo tan bella como Eli no me vuelvan a rechazar…

Tras haber dicho eso se gano la mirada de comprensión de las mayores quienes dejaron de abrazarse y extendieron sus abrazos hacia la menor quien entendió perfectamente que debía ir para un abrazo familiar el cual recibió gustosamente.

–La idol numero uno no debería decir esas cosas Nicochi.

–Exacto, además a todos les gustan las lolis.

.

.

.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? ¿Qué tal el nozoeli? ¿Extrañaron mis actualizaciones exprés? XD jaja perdón… me ocupe en algo e.e además de estar lejos de la computadora por unos días :3 pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, no paso tanto tiempo y comenzamos bien el mes uwu … Realmente no sabía cómo seguir pero D: después de unos días todo llego a mi, espero haya salido bien, sin nada más que decir contestare los reviews.**

 **yqueyolera: XD intento que no se vaya de las manos la actitud rara de Umi, pero a veces es inevitable no poner esas cosa. Saludos!**

 **Shiro: Tranquila (o) no podre mucho drama pero necesito algunos pequeños problemas para darle forma a la historia, y pues xd ya había contado de antemano tu voto para el lemon owo espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: Bueno confiare en ti y espero no encontrar lemon en tu próxima historia e.e o si no te culpare de llevarme al lado oscuro! uwu gracias por tu opinión, honestamente no veo necesario el lemon pero tampoco como algo malo lml por mi mejor ni lo hago pero también intento "escuchar" a los lectores :3 espero te haya gustado la actualización, saludos!**

 **Y07: Hi, no te preocupes D: espero lo tu país se solucione y seas liberada de los deberes (¿?) suerte n.n … Poco a poco solucionare los problemas ¿debería ir primero el corcel tomate por la loli o Umi por Kotori? XD o mejor que se hagan suicidio colectivo con Honoka ok no. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo :3**

 **akitaner: Llego una semana tarde D: si ahora sos un fantasma prometo llevar flores a tu tumba a modo de disculpa.**

 **aaronstoon42: Jajaja no sabes la gracia que me causo lo del tomate corcel, gracias por el review y perdón por la tardanza (aunque no fue tanta).**

 **Graac: Al menos yo no seré la persona que te deje sin kleenex, definitivamente To-maki se está quedando sin tiempo y en este capítulo no salió Umi e.e pero hay nozoeli(?) espero te haya gustado.**

.

.

.

 **Ayase Eli: 28 años.**


	7. Capitulo 6 La sonrisa de una idol

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar haciendo algo productivo.**

 **Me tarde más de lo que esperaba, pido disculpas.**

Capitulo 6. La sonrisa de una idol.

 _Desde el accidente se había sentido algo culpable, su hermosa hermana menor (al menos así la consideraba ella) estaba en estado de coma y había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella antes de que sucediera aquello. Extrañaba su risa, y esa gentil sonrisa que siempre le daba... Amaba esa sonrisa, adoraba que a pesar de que el tiempo que pasaban juntas se volvió limitado, por la culpa de su ingreso a la universidad, se sintiera como si la distancia se acortara cuando ella sonreía de esa manera. La extrañaba, y justo en su día libre decidió ir a visitarla aunque lo único que podía es decirle lo molestas que eran las personas y actuar como una tsundere aun cuando Kotori no la escuchaba realmente. Caminaba tranquila, expectante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues no quería sentirse triste o agobiada por pensar mucho las cosas, a lo lejos miro a una niña persiguiendo a un gato. "Nunca lo alcanzara, que idiota" pensó, aunque la escena también le pareció adorable al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que por la persecución la chica estaba por meterse a la calle sin fijarse y un auto venia por allí. Sin meditarlo dos veces corrió, y la jalo hacia ella con desespero a penas logrando salvar a la chica… Lo hiso pensando en cómo se sentiría la familia de ella si desapareciera, pensando en lo mucho que le dolió, no, que le duele ver a Kotori sumida en lo que parecía ser un sueño eterno, una pesadilla que ya había durado 3 años._

 _Pasado el susto sintió como la pequeña a la que aun tenia capturada en un abrazo se comenzó a remover de manera un tanto brusca_

– _P-por favor, no me haga nada soy pobre y no tan linda_ – _. Hablo la chica con temor pero intentar sonar convincente._

– _Lo siento.-la soltó para encontrarse por primera vez con unos ojos rubí que en un futuro se volverían una de las cosas que más le gustan ver en la vida. La veían con desconfianza -… Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki perdón por eso, es que ibas distraída y lo hice sin pensar. No es como si me importaras, p-pero supongo que hay personas a las que les importas; como tus padres._

– _Yazawa Nico_ – _miro al suelo apenada por su descuido y luego murmuro_ – _N-no hay problema, gracias por eso._

– _Si bueno... ¿No deberías estar en casa? Ya es algo tarde –miro su reloj de muñeca_ –¡ _Son casi las 7! No es normal que una niña como tu este fuera._

– _En realidad voy a secundaria... ¡El gato! –señalo donde se encontraba el gato que antes estaba persiguiendo y al llegar con el animalito vio que estaba herido tal vez un auto lo había golpeado, con cuidado lo tomo en brazos, no le gustaba que los animales sufrieran. Excepto las ardillas esas cosas son malvadas._

– _¿De verdad?_ –Siguió a la otra chica – _¡No te servirá de nada tomarme el pelo mocosa!_

– _¡Ey!.. N-no me digas así –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer esta situación le desesperaba o quizá era otra cosa…_

– _¿Estas perdida?_ –Pregunto sin pensar.

 _La menor volvió a mirar el suelo y bajo la voz_ – _Si..._ – _alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas que la miraban juzgándola a su parecer, eso la puso más nerviosa así que volvió a bajar la vista_ – _B-bueno, a penas llevo unos días aquí en Tokyo… pero quería ir a Akihabara._

– _¿En serio? Eso está al otro lado_ – _la tomo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar hacia algún lado, arrastrando a la más pequeña._

– _¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No me secuestres! Hay mejores candidato, y-y si vendes mis órganos al menos cuida del gatito._

–¿ _Podrías dejar de ser así?, eres la chica más linda que he visto en meses ten fe en ti.-suspiro fastidiada, no le gustaban ese tipo de personas, las que no se quieren como lo merecen o son tímidas por desconfianza a sí mismas_ – _Te ayudare a curar a esa cosa._

– _E-es un gato._ –Contesto sonrojada por el comentario de hace un momento, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y no era de su familia.

Después de caminar un rato y comparar en una tienda de auto-servicio todo lo que se necesitaba para curar al gato se detuvieron en un parque donde la estudiante de medicina comenzó a tratar al herido.

– _¿De dónde eres?_ –Cuestiono mientras terminaba de vendar la pata del felino y lo dejaba en el suelo.

–Kansai– Miro al gato que se estaba restregando contra la pierna de la pelirroja – _Estoy aquí con mi tía una hermana de mi padre, mi sueño es ser idol y por eso quiero ir a UTX_

– _¿Cómo se llama tu tía? ¿Tienes su número? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarla._

– _Toujo Nozomi... la verdad no tengo buena memoria, lo siento._ –tomo al gato y comenzó a acariciarlo obteniendo ronroneos de este.

– _¿Toujo? ¿Una chica.. em, c-con buenos atributos y de cabello morado?_ – _Concluyo avergonzada por la descripción mientras que la menor, después de poner una cara confusa, asintió convencida de que la pelirroja tenía razón._ – _Creo que trabaja para mi padre, no sabía que estaba casada._

– _No lo está._

– _Pero el apellido…_

– _B-bueno es que mi padre, el hermano de Nozomi-san, quiso que yo y mis hermanos conserváramos el apellido de mi madre porque al parecer no quiere a mi abuelo_

– _Comprendo_ – sonrió leve intentando que el ambiente no se pusiera incomodo.

La más pequeña solo asintió leve y luego suspiro con tristeza al pensar en su familia, los extrañaba mucho y eso que no llevaba ni un mes en la capital.

– _deja esa expresión triste, te llamas Nico ¿no? Deberías sonreír ya sabes como nico sonriente o algo así –suspiro e hizo unas poses raras con su mano_ – _Nico nico nii~_

– _…_

– _P-perdón fue ridículo ¿no?_ –se puso a jugar con su cabello

– _¡Para nada! Es perfecto, será mi eslogan de idol profesional_ –se levanto de golpe haciendo que el gato callera y maullara de dolor– Upps.. jeje

La mayor solo atino a soltar una carcajada y luego posar su vista en la pelinegra quien lucía muy tierna a su parecer–¿ _De verdad?_

– _Sip_ –sonrió ampliamente para luego imitar lo que había hecho la pelirroja momentos atrás– _Nico nico nii~ hare que tu corazón lata por nico._

¿Un sueño? ¿Por qué ahora que intentaba actuar con madurez y aceptar su destino? Se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en la protagonista de sus pesadillas… "Una linda sonrisa" es lo primero que le vino a la mente. No le gustaba que fuera así de egocéntrica pero lo prefería a la chica retraída que conoció un millón de veces. Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas percatándose de que estaba llorando. Resignada y con ganas de no haber comenzado así el día, decidió darse una ducha rápida y luego ir a tomar el desayuno con sus padres.

Ese era uno de los pocos días en el que los tres integrantes de la familia Nishikino estaban libres de sus obligaciones en el hospital, pero desde hace un tiempo a la pianista le parecía incomodo pasar tiempo con sus padres todo por culpa de ese maldito matrimonio arreglado.

–Maki ¿estás lista para casarte? –Pregunto el Sr. Nishikino con una sonrisa después de terminar su alimento.

La hija dejo de comer y miro fijamente a su progenitor, si quería oponerse era ahora o nunca. Antes de que el valor la abandonara o el nudo que sentía en su garganta se volviera más grande–Padre no quiero casarme– dudo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su padre– N-no quiero estar lejos de Nico-chan quiero verla mucho mas y pasar más tiempo con ella… Yo…

–¿Nico-chan? Hablas de la pequeña a la que le ensañaste a cantar ¿no? –Interrumpió el hombre, después de haber llegado a una conclusión propia de las cosas que estaba expresando su pequeña –entiendo que te sientas así pues siempre has sido buena con los niños pero no te preocupes cuando te cases podrás tener todos los hijos que quieras.

–¡No me refiero a eso! –Alzo la voz desesperada. Haciendo que sus progenitores la vieran con sorpresa.

–Maki… Hija estas llorando. –Perfecto, había empezado a llorar de nuevo malditas lágrimas traicioneras.

La menor se llevo las manos a la cara dándose cuenta que otra vez habían comenzado a salirle lagrimas de la nada, no le gustaba que las demás personas la vieran en ese estado por lo que se puso de pie y retiro a su habitación. Dejando a sus padres sorprendidos, con él a punto de recriminarle su falta de educación al abandonar la mesa así y con ella preocupada por lo que había dicho su hija después de todo ella si supo interpretarla.

–Cariño ¿podrías dejar pasar esto, por favor? yo me encargare–Le dio un alto a su esposo antes de que iniciara una discusión y siguió a su hija, pues la única que no había terminado la comida era Maki por estar comiendo de mala gana. Entro a la habitación de la pelirroja menor sin tocar la puerta encontrándose con ella aparentemente jugando con su celular y que de las lagrimas solo quedaban a penas rastros –¿Te gusta ella? ¿Nico-chan?

–¿Eh? –soltó su teléfono de la impresión mientras su rostro se iba poniendo rojo.

–Si lo hace–suspiro con decepción al verse en razón; ella quería nietos –no creí que mi hija fuera una pedófila.

–…

–Lo siento, es que es una niña, básicamente –sonrió comprensiva–. Pero ya lo había notado antes, cuando se encerraban en el cuarto de música es como si las dos brillaran, como si tú fueras la persona más feliz de todas cuando cantaban juntas.

–Lo siento –suspiro ganado serenidad para hablar adecuadamente del tema–No quiero casarme, no quiero que ella me odie, no quiero sentirme impotente… no quiero hacerla llorar mas, amo su sonrisa quiero que sonría mas para mí y haga que mi corazón se sienta cálido

–¿Y qué te siga dando muchos besos?

–¿Eh? ¿¡Como sabes eso!?

–Las madres lo sabemos todo–sonrió con suficiencia y luego comenzó a reír un poco– Una vez cuando les llevaba bocadillos a la sala de música por accidente vi que se dieron un beso, pero creí que solamente era para experimentar o algo así.

–De hecho…–se puso a jugar con su cabello apenada por tener que explicar eso– F-fue accidental… solamente esa vez hicimos eso aquí, no quería que nos descubrieran… y ese fue el primero, ella me quería decir algo pero al voltear no esperaba que su rostro estuviera tan cerca.

–¿Y entonces hay más?~

–¡Ella me los daba!

–Espero que no hayas hecho nada ilegal querida.

Se cruzo de brazos totalmente sonrojada por las insinuaciones de su madre –Nunca haría "eso" con una tabla como ella.

La pelirroja mayor comenzó a reír, cada vez que aparente madura hija hablaba o pasaba tiempo con la Yazawa era como si volviera a ser una chica de secundaria. –Está bien, si estas enamorada de ella entonces no deberías entregar tu futuro no deberías casarte.

–¿De qué hablas? No lo entiendo… ¿No querías que me casara?

–Tu prometido es un buen hombre y también es apuesto, seria genial que se casaran y así prosperara lo que la familia de tu padre se ha esforzado en crear todos estos años. –se acerco a su pequeña y acaricio amablemente su cabello– Pero si tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más y esta persona te corresponde tu vida deja de ser solo tuya, piensa en sus sentimientos y si no haces nada por ti entonces hazlo por ella ¿entendido? –Sonrió leve una vez más y luego le dio un abrazo a su hija– Yo te apoyare en lo que decidas.

–Gracias mama. –La menor atino a corresponder el abrazo, feliz de tener el apoyo de uno de sus padres.

.

Ya había tomado una decisión, ya que ese día lo tenía libre iría a esperar a que Nico saliera de la escuela y le pediría perdón en cuanto la viera luego le volvería a decir lo mucho que la amaba, como lo debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y le volvería a pedir perdón por dejar que su extraña relación terminara.

Con tiempo se alisto y hasta de manera cursi le compro un ramo de rosas a la menor de edad, pero al estar allí noto que la pelinegra salía acompañada de alguien más y tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa ¿Es normal que Nico sonria tan hermoso con otras personas que no fueran ella o Nozomi? Para nada… entonces ¿Ya la había "superado"? ¿Había todo tan fácil de olvidar? Ella no debería enojarse o al menos no con la pelinegra, ella permitió que alguien más se quedara con su Nico. Tiro las flores a un basurero con frustración y estaba por irse cuando su tormento le hablo.

–¿Maki-chan?

La pelirroja se quedo quieta, incapaz de voltear y mirar a los ojos a la menor.

–¿Quién es ella Yazawa-chan?

Pero al escuchar la voz de la acompañante de Nico volvió a caminar deseosa de salir de allí.

–Ella es… una conocida –Miro como Maki se iba preocupándola; Maki era una tsundere pero algo le parecía raro en su actitud– Tsubasa-sama ¿podría adelantarse? –Antes de recibir una respuesta salió corriendo para alcanzar a la doctora quien no estaba tan lejos–Maki-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? A ti no te gustan los lugares llenos de gente rarita como tú les dices.

–Y-yo bueno… –se volteo y miro hacia atrás de la pequeña notando a la mujer que acompañaba a su amiga momentos atrás caminando en dirección contraía a ellas– No vayas con ella

–¿Eh?

–No vayas. –Contesto demandante y comenzó a jugar con su cabello– Tengo algo que decirte.

–¿Ah?–ladeo la cabeza confundida y luego frunció el ceño– No puedo hacer eso, ella es mi ídolo desde siempre desde antes de conocerte ¿Por qué debería pasar tiempo con alguien que solo me trae dolor?

–Solo haz lo que te digo –se cruzo de brazos y continuo con su actitud autoritaria.

–¡Me niego! No puedes estar ausente de mi vida por meses y luego venir como si te importara, tomate tonto. –Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero fue tomada por la muñeca.

–Te vienes conmigo –Con mucho esfuerzo y forcejeo de la otra logro arrastrarla hasta llevarla a su auto y luego la encerró atrás. Condujo sin rumbo por más de una hora con Nico pateando su asiento e insultándola cada vez que podía– ¡¿Podrías parar!?

–No quiero, tu, gran idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? –Comenzó a patear el asiento de piloto con mucha mas fuerza.

Ya harta la mayor estaciono el auto cerca del parque donde se conocieron, después de apagarlo brinco a los asientos de atrás para poder hablar bien con Nico o eso esperaba.

–¡Déjame! Tomate tonto–la empujo haciendo que se golpeara con el techo del vehículo.

–Ahg eso dolió ¡Ya cálmate!

–Ni loca te merec… –la callo dándole un beso, fue algo brusco porque la menor no dejaba que se acercara con normalidad e intentaba alejarla, hasta la mordió pero Maki no se rendiría así que siguió juntando sus labios con los de Nico, esperando que comenzara a ceder, muchas más veces hasta que la más joven dejo de forcejear.

–¿P-por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no quieres que seas feliz?– Dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.

–No digas eso idiota... –la abrazo de manera protectora –Que seas feliz es lo que más quiero que seas, más que cumplir tu sueño de ser una idiol hueca.

–O-oye no insultes a las idols. –oculto su rostro en el pecho de la pianista mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

–Solo digo la verdad… p-pero igual lo siento. –Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo hasta que la de ojos rubí dejo de llorar–¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Puedo decirte algo? –La menor asintió en respuesta–Te amo, enana... No quiero casarme, quiero a mi pequeño e insoportable demonio.

–Si esa es una confesión de amor déjame decirte que apestas. –Contesto mientras alejaba su rostro del pecho de la mayor– Aunque bueno, Nico nii~ ama a todos sus fans.

–Lo hago pero tú también –tomo a la otra del mentón y le dio otro beso siendo al fin correspondida.

–No me dejes otra vez– Agrego con pena al terminar el conrtacto.

–Ni loca– Contesto para luego volver a besarla, hace tiempo que había dejado de corresponder los besos de la pelinegra al haber aceptado (creído) sin más que para su amor no había futuro y en estos momentos se arrepentía totalmente por haber olvidado lo genial que se sentía poseer esos rosados y suaves labios. Era adictivo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a abandonar lo tierno en sus besos comenzando a ser fogosos y llenos de deseo, quería más de Nico y no se detendría hasta obtenerlo.

.

Era de noche y dos chicas se encontraban en una gran habitación haciendo tarea, mas específicamente intentado resolver un problema de matemáticas.

–Kotori-chan muchas gracias por convencer a tu abuelo de que me deje estudiar contigo–comenzó a hablar la de ojos azules mientras comenzaba a garabatear en su cuaderno.

–No es nada– sonrió sin dejar de hacer las derivadas– A mí también me alegra que lo haya permitido.

–En serio, si hay algo que puedo hacer para agradecértelo puedes contar conmigo. –Se tiro al suelo abandonando abiertamente su deber para entregarse al ocio.

–Bueno si lo dices así…–dejo sus deberes a un lado igual que su amiga– Honoka-chan necesito que me consigas el número de Umi-chan si no es mucho problema.

–¿de Umi-senpai? –se sentó y saco un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón para luego entregárselo a la de ojos ámbar. – De hecho me adelante y ¡aquí lo tienes picara!

–Gracias, tengo muchas ganas de verla.

–Lo imagino –sonrió leve-. Aunque no es como antes

–¿D-de verdad ella me gustaba? – se sonrojo leve al pensarlo.

–Sip, y mucho– suspiro al pensar en los viejos tiempos– Siempre hablabas de lo perfecta que era ella y aunque a veces me aburría intentaba no quedarme dormida.

–Que cruel~

–Lo siento– y miro a su cuaderno y al de su compañera, ya se había aburrido de estudiar toda la tarde así que opto por cambiar de tema; hablar de algo que llevara tiempo– ¿oye te digo algo que hice hoy?

–Me encantaría escucharlo.

Flash back

La chica de cabello jengibre caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Akihabara cuando miro a una chica de apariencia sospechosa sentada en una banca, parecía estar sola. Aunque Honoka no fuera tímida o reservada no solía hablar con los extraños, pero esa chica llamo demasiado su atención por lo que se acerco a ella y con una gran sonrisa la saludo.–Hola

–Hola– contesto la otra quitándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos y fijando su vista en la chica de ojos azules.

–¿Te he visto en algún lado? Me pareces familiar– dijo aun sonríete.

–Soy Kira Tsubasa– Contesto con fastidio ¿la habían descubierto?

–¿En serio? Yo me llamo Kousaka Honoka, un gusto~

–…

–¿Esperas a alguien? –se sentó a lado de la otra –Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía, yo soy enemiga del aburrimiento.

–Parece que no sabes quién soy– La miro fijamente.

–Eres una chica con linda frente tal vez podrías hacer cosplay de Sakura Haruno– ladeo la cabeza aparentemente pensando en algo– Sip, definitivamente te quedaría bien tienes los ojos verdes como ella solo te faltaría teñirte el cabello rosa o comprar una peluca. –Alzo su pulgar, según ella, mostrando aprobación a una genial idea –Es más tienes mi apoyo en esto.

– N-no te metas con mi frente–llevo sus manos a su frente aun no aceptaba totalmente que estuviera tan grande; los demás están locos.

–Como dije anteriormente tu frente es linda jeje pero tu cabello wow ¿Cómo le haces para tenerlo tan largo y bonito? –sin pedir permiso antes hizo un ademan de ir a tocar el hermoso y largo cabello rubio de la chica.

–¡N-no, espera! –intento evitar que la chica tocara su "cabello" pero al hacer un movimiento torpe se cayó su peluca.

–Vaya…

–¡Kyaaa! ¡La líder de A-Rise!

–¡Es cierto! ¡Es Tsubasa Kira!

–Mierda–Tomo a su acompañante no deseado y comenzó a correr– Perdón por esto.

Fin del flash back

–¿Entonces terminaste en una persecución con alguien famosa? –Hablo la de cabello cenizo.

–Tehe~ Así parece– saco la lengua mientras haciendo una expresión graciosa y logrando que Kotori comenzara a reír– Lo mejor de todo esto es que como disculpa por lo que paso me invitara a comer ¡Le pediré mucho pan!

–Si lo haces terminaras como un oso gordo– sonrió divertida al imaginarlo.

–Mou~ No es cierto– se puso de pie y golpeo su pecho con orgullo– Tengo un metabolismo excepcional

La menor se puso de pie y agarro la panza de su amiga– Ya está comenzando la transformación

–¡Ey! Deja allí– Contesto mientras intentaba alejarse de Kotori quien aún seguía jugando con el exceso de carne que tenía en la panza. – ¡No creo que estés mejor! –Se lanzo a la menor pero al intentar el contraataque se dio cuenta de lo delgada que estaba esta– Woow ¿Cómo haces esto?

–B-bueno es que antes estaba en proceso de recuperar mi peso normal jeje ya sabes... Cuando duermes no es como si puedas comer mucho.

–Si… ¡Pero aun así tendré mi venganza!

Y así señores comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, cabe decir que las dos chicas no terminaron la tarea por que el maestro particular que les daba clases les puso el triple al día siguiente.

.

.

.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? Perdón por la tardanza y por las faltas de ortografía (espero no sean muchas uwu) :c en serio perdón pero no sabía cómo continuar además de muchas cosas mas e.e lo bueno es que ya resolví lo del tomatextabla :3 espero les haya gustado owo no tardare tanto con el próximo n,n estará para la próxima semana en fin. Hasta pronto~**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan** **: Perdón por tardar 19 dias sin actualizar ;u; tal vez sea tarde pero espero hayas tenido suerte con tus exámenes! Y sip uwu lo del disfraz es una conversación con Umi :3 me alegra que te haya gustado el NozoEli owo saludos!**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Gracias ono perdona la tardanza, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y siii las lolis son de lo mejor (la mayoría).**

 **akitaner** **: Ya termino la mala racha de Nico uwu :3 espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer y qué bueno que sobreviviste xd**

 **Y07** **: XD El nicomaki gano .. e.e o quien sabe uwu me alegra haber logrado un NozoEli decente :3 perdón por la tardanza ;u;**

 **krishellsolis** **: Yap uwu ya se pusieron las pilas :'D aunque se tomaron su tiempo y usted tiene razón owo espero le haya gustado la actualización.**

 **Guest: :3 espero le haya gustado la actualización querido invitado y me alegra que le gustara el NozoEli XD y creo que cualquiera en la situación de Nico se traumaría 7u7 o quien sabe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsubasa Kira: 24 años.**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	8. Capitulo 7 Familia

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar jugando el evento del SIF.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

Capitulo 7. Familia.

.

El tiempo había pasado de manera tortuosa desde que ya no podía ver tanto a sus amigas, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan solitaria ¿habrán pasado décadas? No, quizá su lado dramático la estaba haciendo exagerar y el caer ante la desesperanza y el aburrimiento la hizo volver al lugar más aburrido (según ella) de todo Japón, aunque ella misma básicamente se dejo caer pues no es como que su vida "súper social" no la hicieran ir seguido al casa de sus padres, al menos tienen un buen té y algunas tradiciones que aunque ya no le podían imponer le agradaban bastante a Umi. Y claro ella siempre apreciaba a su familia pero como se menciono anteriormente tenían buen té cosa que le provocaba querer ir cada semana, al menos cuando no estaba entretenida en otra cosa, por lo tanto la chica de cabello azul en estos momentos se encontraba degustando tan gloriosa bebida cual disfrutaría de no ser por la insistente mirada de su padre que precisamente estaba sobre ella incomodándola.

–Me parece raro verte tanto por aquí– Finalmente el hombre decidió abordar el tema.

Por su parte la chica de ojos pardo tomo un corto sorbo de su bebida para luego dejar la taza a un lado, lista para saciar las dudas de su padre y las suyas por la extraña actitud que tenía este hacia su persona – ¿En serio? Pero siempre que puedo los visito.

–No me explique bien; ¿No tenias algo más que hacer? –cuestiono con una mirada fulminante, avisándole a su hija que había algo que lo estaba molestando.

–Padre, ¿sucede algo?

–No sé, dímelo tú. – Definitivamente estaba molesto pero antes de que la menor de los Sonoda le pudiese preguntar la razón llego la señora de esa casa a calmar las cosas.

–Querido, no seas así –puso una bandeja con bocadillos en la mesa y luego se sentó a lado de su esposo –Veras Umi, debido a tu actitud de los últimos meses tu padre y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que sales con alguien –sonrió levemente ante sus suposiciones– ¿Es eso cierto?

–Si es verdad más vale que sea un hombre de bien jovencita– se puso de pie alterado– que sea honrado y me pueda derrotar en una batalla además debe ser tan apuesto como yo, y fuerte –Golpeo la mesa exteriorizando aun mas su molestia hacia la situación – Un hombre entre hombres y no olvidemos que debe ganar mucho más dinero del que tú, no quiero que mantengas a un bueno para nada.

–No estoy saliendo con nadie –Manteniendo tranquilidad ante lo que pensaban sus padres volvió a tomar un poco de té con la intensión dejar que hasta allí muriera el tema pero algo en su interior quería obtener el apoyo de sus padres así como ella los apoyaba en sus problemas por lo que decidió contarles la verdad–Aunque siendo honesta hay alguien que me interesa más es imposible formalizar algo con esa persona…

–¿En serio? –Sonrió su madre– Me alegra tanto, es la primera vez que muestras interés por alguien.

–E-esto es inaceptable.

–Querido…

–¿Quién es el desgraciado que no corresponde los sentimientos de mi perfecta hija? Lo partiré con mi katana.

–No le he dicho de mis sentimientos porque esta persona es familiar de Minami-san y él realmente no aprueba que…

–¿Minami? Tu jefe –Interrumpió antes de que su hija terminara de explicar. Pero esta vez no se mostraba enojado más bien feliz– Quizá si te convenga salir con su heredero, si de verdad te quiere entonces puedes convencerlo de que compre el dojo

–Padre, ya te dije que yo me encargare de pagar nuestras deudas aunque me lleve años ustedes saben que por eso estudie mucho –Aunque intentara sonar neutral en su voz se podía detectar molestia – Además yo nunca le pediría algo como eso a…Minami-san

–Suenas como una mujer enamorada, no me agrada. –Finalmente volvió a tomar asiento y en acto por desaprobar la actitud de su hija se cruzo de brazos– Tal vez debí entrenarte con más fuerza

–Padre... –suspira con cansancio-. No importa, si estoy enamorada es problema mío y no hay razones para que te moleste si no tiene que ver contigo.

–Alto ahí jovencita, claro que me importa. –miro de reojo a su esposa que se mantenía serena esperando que ella interviniera pero al parecer le tocaría hablar primero– Este es el legado que me confió el padre de tu madre debo aprobar con quien se case mi hija y no me importa si es rico o no, si te pone así de rebelde no aceptare que él sea el hombre que me de descendencia.

–Tu padre tiene razón Umi, eres nuestra hija claro que nos incumbe lo que hagas.

–No es un él… es una ella– Ante tal confesión sus padres apenas pudieron pronunciar un audible "¿Qué?" poniendo nerviosa a Umi pero aun seguía decidida o con esperanza de que sus padres la apoyaran–Perdón. No es algo que yo quisiera simplemente fue inmediato, porque al verle mi corazón se encogió intentando decirme que ahí estaba lo que siempre había soñado.

–¿A-a que te refieres hija? –Hablo su madre recuperándose del shock.

–Kotori Minami-san, la persona que me gusta, es mujer… Sé que es tonto y absurdo el amor a primera vista p-pero es realmente hermosa y aunque tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado es una persona amable y me hace tan feliz verla feliz –al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo por lo que deicidio ir al punto, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia hacia sus progenitores –No sé si tenga oportunidad con ella pero estaría muy agradecida de que me apoyaran con esto… Quiero intentar que mi primer amor sea correspondido.

–Umi ¿…hablas en serio? –cuestiono su padre que no dejaba de verla con impresión.

–Totalmente –volvió a su postura mirando a sus padres quienes no parecían molestos pero tampoco felices con la noticia.

–¿Y las tradiciones? ¿y todo lo que te enseñamos?

–Los respeto y mucho, estoy agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que me han dado y hecho por mí pero no quiero continuar con su legado –sonrió leve intentando simpatizar con sus padres– aun así estoy dispuesta a recuperar lo que perdimos por sus deudas pero no quiero dedicar mi vida a la danza tradicional o artes marciales.

Otro golpe fue proporcionado a la mesa con ira pero esta vez el hombre sino la madre de Umi quien parecía realmente molesta y miraba con profundo odio a su hija.

–¿M-madre? –Pronuncio impresionada de la acción de su madre, pues la señora Sonoda se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila de reacciones amables o neutrales.

–¿No quieres seguir las décadas de tradición de los Sonoda? Y lo peor por unos sentimientos tan indecentes –señalo con su índice la puerta del departamento– ¡Deja de insultar esta casa y lárgate! No quiero que vuelvas hasta que pienses en lo que has hecho mal.

Y bueno, esta es la historia de cómo la chica que era admirada por todos y guiada para tener un futuro brillante fue vetada de la casa de sus padres siendo así condenada a vivir en la soledad y alimentarse de la miseria por no haber sido más social cuando tenía una vida escolar.

Su situación actual le parecía frustrante si las cosas seguían tan mal terminaría por odiar todo que paso estos meses, su primer amor frustrado por el comportamiento egoísta de las personas… Y quizás a Kotori por no abandonar su mente y torturarla lentamente con su recuerdo ¿Por qué ella? Mejor hubiese seguido con su objetivo de recuperar el negocio familiar. Todo era culpa de ese tentador y bien pagado puesto de trabajo… aunque ahora solamente le traía estrés y cansancio. Suspiro por centésima vez en el día y de la nada sintió como su celular vibraba. Tal vez era otro mensaje de su jefe cambiando la hora laboral o pidiéndole que hiciera algún recado, con desgano tomo el aparto y vio en su pantalla las palabras: Número desconocido.

Pensó en lo raro que era eso y deseando que su teléfono celular no haya caído victima de los insistentes vendedores abrió el mensaje encontrándose con lo siguiente: "Buenas noches ^w^ soy Kotori, hace poco me compraron un celular y Honoka-chan me dio tu numero… espero no te moleste jeje solo quería decir; Hola ¿Qué tal has estado?"

Quizá su lado pesimista la estaba dominando tanto como el dramático. Sonrió al ver que su no-frustrado primer amor le envió un mensaje. Aunque sonara masoquista tal vez por el momento valía la pena soportar toda la frustración que le traía esa chica… al menos que no correspondiera sus sentimientos entonces ¡lo odiaría totalmente! Sonrió divertida por los pensamientos que le traía y la gracia que le provocaba su mentira; nunca podría odiar a Minami Kotori.

.

La oscuridad ya hacia presencia indicando con ello que el día había terminado, no era una hora tan elevada como la media noche pero para alguien como Yazawa Nico era anormal llegar tarde a casa, nunca pasaba de las 7 y había días en los que tenía la responsabilidad de hacer la cena, por suerte ese no era uno de esos días porque si no sería castigada de peor manera por llagar a las 10:00 PM a su hogar. Con sigilo abrió la puerta principal y con la intensión de llegar a la seguridad de su cuarto se dispuso a correr pero a los primeros pasos término chocando con algo grande y suave que inmediato la envió al suelo, antes de que si quiera pudiera levantarse la luz que permanecía apagada fue encendida revelando a su tía quien tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que daba miedo

–Nicochi ¿Dónde estabas?

–N-nozomi…–se puso de pie temerosa de un ataque y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad cubrió sus pechos– yo bueno, estaba en... ¡el parque!

–¿A estas horas? –Arqueo una ceja dándole la oportunidad a su familiar de continuar la mentira que obviamente ella no creía ni un poco.

–Es que quería aire fresco y necesitaba practicar mis pasos de baile.

–¿En serio? Creí que te habías fracturado el tobillo la vez que saliste corriendo del hospital.

–Nozomi, eso paso hace mucho es obvio que estoy curada –comenzó a reír intentando hacer que sonara natural– Hasta a veces alguien como tú olvida cosas como esa.

–Lo estarías si no te hubieses puesto a practicar a escondidas cuando no debías y empeoraras la lesión –suspiro decepcionada de la poca honestidad y la terquedad de su sobrina– Como sea, Elichi sujétala.

–¿Eh? –se puso en guardia pero demasiado tarde porque la rusa salió de algún lugar y la inmovilizo con un abrazo dejándola totalmente expuesta a lo que la psicóloga decidiera hacer como tortura. –N-no.. –se comenzó a mover al ver como la de ojos verdes se acercaba a ella.

–Ara ara ¿Estuviste haciendo cosas de adultos? –sonrió con malicia al encontrar cierta marca en el cuello de la menor– ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a tocar a mi hija? ¡Eli dile algo!

–Creí que podíamos confiar en ti Nico, estoy tan decepcionada. –la libero y rápidamente se puso a lado de Nozomi para comenzar la reprimenda– Creí que eras más prudente y hablarías con nosotras de esto antes de hacer tal tontería.

–¡Ustedes no son mis padres! –contesto totalmente roja.

–Me hieres– En una acto de falso dolor se lanzo a los brazos de su novia– Elichika te dije que debíamos adoptar al niño lindo de ojos verdes.

–Y tenías razón Nozomi– acaricio el cabello de su amada dedicándole una mirada de compasión mezclada con pena – El era alentoso ¿recuerdas? Bailaba mejor que Nico.

–¡Ya paren el drama! –se cruzo de brazos dominada por la indignación cosa que no duro mucho cuando vio como la aficionada del tarot comenzaba a sonreír y se alejaba de su rubia amiga.

–Solo si nos presentas a la persona que te marco y robo la inocencia– intensifico su sonrisa– aunque eso no te salvara de tu castigo.

–Fui yo– hablo la pelirroja quien entraba sosteniendo la mochila de Nico quien aparentemente la olvido en el auto de la doctora.

–¿Maki-chan? –dijeron al unisón las mujeres de las dos coletas.

–Voy por la escopeta– La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

–¡Espera Elichi! –siguió a su pareja antes de que cumpliera lo dicho.

Después de haber calmado a la de ojos azules decidieron hablarlo con calma como los adultos maduros que se supone que son por lo que actualmente se encontraban Eli y Nozomi frente a Maki y Nico entadas en el suelo solamente separadas por una mesa de noche.

–Entonces… ¿Quién eres y cuáles son tus intenciones con mi niña? –Comenzó el interrogatorio la de descendencia extranjera.

–Elichi, ya te había hablado de Maki-chan no seas tan dura– Comento su novia con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.

–Así que maki ¿no? –Se llevo una barra de chocolate a la boca dándole una mordida esperando verse amenazante –Eres la que hizo llorar a mi hija

–Eli-chan… Por favor–murmuro por lo bajo la pelinegra quien estaba realmente apenada por la situación.

–Shhh, usted guarde silencio jovencita–clavo su vista en la pelirroja en espera por su respuesta.

–Y-yo bueno…–comenzó a hablar nerviosa por el ambiente extraño que se había formado– Soy Nishikino Maki y soy Doctora mis intensiones con Nico-chan son… ¿podrías dejar de verme así y comer chocolate?

–Lo siento, el chocolate me tranquiliza. –Trago lo que tenía en la boca dando así por terminado el tiempo de vida del dulce–Ejem… ¿Cuál era tu edad?

–25

–Eres muy grande para mi loli hija, me niego.

–Elichi, si no dejas de ser tan dura esta noche no tendrás tu parfait. –Dijo logrando cambiar la opinión de su pareja.

–Nico-chan es una buena amiga, cuídala bien y cuidado con la ONU. –estrecho su mano con la de la pianista manchándola un poco de chocolate– Un gusto Maki-san, bienvenida a la familia.

–Eres una buena chica, ten te lo has ganado– le entrego otra barra de chocolate para mantenerla distraida –Bueno... ya que estamos más calmadas. –La tarotista finalmente dejo de sonreír– Seamos serias Maki-chan ¿Por qué estas con Nicochi?

–Ella me gusta, yo la amo. –contesto segura de su respuesta.

–Sip, no dudes la hermosa novia de Nico nii– agrego la pelinegra para luego colgarse/abrazar el abrazo de su pareja con ello ganándose una fría mirada de Eli a quien le respondió sacándole la lengua.

–Hace no tanto dijiste cosas crueles– comento Nozomi llevándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha al mentón en un gesto de intentar recordar algo que, bueno, realmente no había olvidado.

–La verdad, es que debía aceptar el compromiso de mis padres…–rompió el contacto con la menor de edad y tomo su mano para darse valor– Además de la diferencia de edades ¿Qué tal si Nico solo tenía un enamoramiento pasajero? Pasar por la discriminación de la sociedad por algo así no era justo para una niña, pero creo que ambas ahora estamos seguras de lo que sentimos por lo que podemos llevar una buena y duradera relación.

–Bueno…–suspiro aliviada y tan pronto como termino su sonrisa burlona hizo acto de presencia–pero hablando de lo joven que es nuestra idol número uno ¿no se te paso la mano?

–Q-quien sabe– comenzó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello a la par que su rostro iba adquiriendo color.

–Le has quitado su inocencia, Maki ecchi~

–Y-yo… No... Bueno– comenzó a balbucear.

–L-la verdad no hicimos nada Nozomi… –Explico una sonrojada Nico.

–Esa marca en el cuello dice lo contrario–señalo al lugar donde estaba su descubrimiento anterior y en respuesta su sobrina cubrió su cuello con ambas manos.

–C-cuando estábamos por hacer "eso" Maki-chan recibió una llamada del hospital.

–¡Así es, su hija está sana y salva y es virgen! No me maten– dijo desesperada por la mirada de la actriz que ya había terminado su preciado chocolate y ponía total atención a su conversación.

–Maki-chan, que no te intimiden ¡no son mis padres! –Intento darle valor a su novia y también no parecer asustada por la actitud de sus dos compañeras aunque era todo lo contrario – Además las dos son mujeres.

–B-bueno…

–Soy la líder de la mafia Rusa, realmente deberías temerme. –volvió a participar en la conversación la Ayase entrando en papel de un mafioso respetable o al menos intentándolo porque todo el chocolate que había en su cara le quitaba credibilidad– Quizá Nico no es mi hija de sangre pero la quiero como tal y no dejare que una pelirroja pedófila le robe su virginidad, no sabes a cuantos como tú he tenido que mandar a la morgue, pedazo de tomate andante.

Aun con todo esto ya tenía aterrada a la pianista y de alguna manera logro intimidarla más hasta hacer temblar a la pobre.

–¡Eli!

–¡Elichi!

–Siendo serias espero mantengas tu postura y seas capaz de volver muy feliz a mi… a nuestra pequeña– termino por decir con una sonrisa.

La heredera de los Nishikino apenas y pudo articular un "gracias" y luego de que Nozomi decidiera comenzar de nuevo con las bromas decidió volver a casa con la excusa de que ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que trabajar.

.

Los días seguían pasando y aunque no fuera como antes, era gratificante volver a tener contacto con Umi. Desde que empezaron los mensajes y las llamadas a escondidas la peli gris estuvo preguntándole con especial interés sobre su estadía en preparatoria… Quizá saber de las actitudes y costumbres que tenia la de cabello azul en aquellos momentos le ayudaría con sus recuerdos de los sentimientos que una vez tuvo hacia su amiga y que ocasionalmente parecían volver.

Había sido lo suficientemente paciente con esta situación pero después de meditarlo mucho decidió que lo mejor era decirle a su abuelo lo mucho que odiaba estar lejos de Maki y Umi, y pedir justicia por sus egoístas actos por eso fue en busca de su abuelo que estaba en el jardín para hablar de ello.

–Hola, hoy hace buen clima–menciono mientras se aproximaba a su abuelo para luego saludarlo con un abrazo.

–Hola ángel mío –sonrió y luego se sentó en el pasto e hizo una seña a su nieta de que se sentara a su lado– ¿Cómo vas con tus clases? El maestro dijo que eres bastante capaz y muy inteligente pero me gustaría saber tu opinión de todo esto.

–Al principio creí que me iría muy mal pero Honoka-chan y yo hemos sabido arreglárnosla para hacer los trabajos aunque a veces parecen imposibles. –le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se sentó a su lado en el suelo– Por cierto, gracias por dejarla estudiar conmigo.

–Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo y tengas una amiga cerca.

–Hablando de amigas…–tomo aire lista para hacer su petición– no quiero estar más lejos de Umi-chan y Maki-nee yo las quiero y me desagrada el no poder verlas, son personas muy importantes para mí.

–Kotori por favor –suspiro por desagrado a hablar del tema–…Ellas actuaron mal y están recibiendo el castigo de no poder verte por sus errados actos.

–Yo soy la que actuó mal, no ellas– tomo las manos de su abuelo entre las de ella– Por favor déjame explicarte…

–¿Sabes? Ese día era importante para mí.

–Lo sé, Umi-chan no quería que fuera a buscar a Honoka-chan. –Imito el acto del mayor soltando un suspiro– Ella solo quería ver me feliz pero nunca dejo de preocuparse por lo que tú pensaras. Es mi culpa, yo arrastre a Umi-chan y Maki-chan solo firmo el permiso para que saliera porque yo se lo pedí.

–Terminaste un día en cama por agotamiento por salir a esa aventura.

–Porque soy egoísta aunque soy débil… Por favor deja que vea a mis amigas. De no ser por Umi-chan yo no estaría aquí en tu casa, prácticamente ella me grito que no fuera una falsa. –levanto la mano haciendo que su familiar guardara silencio antes de comenzar reclamo por lo anterior dicho– Cuando desperté y volví a verlos no me sentía yo misma, y aunque ustedes querían que volviera a ser la alegre y amable chica que era antes lo único que hacía era mantenerlos lejos y hacerme creer que estaba bien querer nunca haber despertado… Nozomi-chan lo sabia pero no quería interferir, Maki-nee poner las cosas incomodas entre nosotras y usted nunca lo noto. La única que tuvo el valor de gritarme que yo estaba mal fue Umi-chan… así que por favor….

–Está bien– accedió resignado y triste por saber que la de ojos ámbar tenia la razón. El nunca hizo más que emocionarse por el regreso de su nieta y nunca se fijo en su actitud. Al menos recibió un abrazo de su querida nieta como agradecimiento– Pero solo aceptare esto si tú aceptas no verlas mientras dura el trámite para suspender la orden que puse contra Maki-san y Sonoda-san… y no volver a hacerme algo como eso, estoy viejo y mi corazón ya no está para sentimientos fuertes.

–Prometo ser una buena chica y no volver a causar problemas– sonrió ampliamente– o consultarte antes de causarlos.

.

.

.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? Perdón por las faltas de ortografía (espero no sean muchas) En donde yo vivo aun es sábado así que legalmente cumplí con lo de "actualizar la próxima semana" ¿no? Buu~ En fin no quiero hacer esto largo solo les informare que el próximo capítulo ya está en mi mente y si continuo con buen humor puede que haga una actualización express como las de antes, en fin. Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **yqueyolera** **: Bueno :3 nueva actualización a inicio de mes uwu podes apreciar un poco de bullying al nicomaki. Gracias por el review, saludos.**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Gracias por siempre dejar un review, lo aprecio mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado el nicomaki y en el próximo capítulo podremos ver el tsubahono en todo su esplendor xc o al menos lo intentare!**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan** **: jajaja perdona la demora ;n; intentare que no vuelva a pasar. Realmente odio todo lo que tiene que ver con calculo e.e :l pero estudio algo que necesita matematicas a diestra y siniestra pero ya que. Honestamente no sé cuando integrare esa escena XD pero espero no demorarme porque ya la quiero poner (?) espero te haya gustado la actualización n.n saludos.**

 **Katengecchi** **: Gracias gracias :3 le prometo la cita de Tsubasa y Honky en el próximo capítulo uwu saludos**

 **Guest: Déjeme decirle que su review me causo mucha gracia XD mi hermana casi me pega por estar sonriendo al computador, como habrá notado legalmente la ONU no le puede hacer nada a Maki e.e le pido disculpas por hacerlo llegar tarde a clases.**

 **Panda-chan: XD bien dicho, si no fuera hetero me gustaría una madre así e.e aunque ya tengo amigos que me juzgan por asalta cunas Ggg aunque es mera broma. Gracias por el review, saludos.**

 **krishellsolis** **: uwu el nicomaki está casi resuelto owo en el próximo capítulo pondré el reencuentro de nuestra pareja principal así que la espera no será larga al menos que decida tardarme un mes en actualizar ok no XD gracias por leer y el review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y mil gracias más a las personas que dejan un review nun me hacen realmente feliz.**


	9. Capitulo 8 Compañía

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar haciendo algo productivo.**

 **Capitulo 8. Compañía.**

.

Ese era uno de esos días en los que el abuelo de Kotori, y Nozomi se reunían para conversar de las actitudes, progresos y hábitos que iba adoptando la aficionada a las alpacas, por lo que se encontraban jugando ajedrez en la sala de estar, de la mansión del más viejo. Eso se había vuelto como una tradición de ellos dos el "disputar una batalla" mientras conversaban como buenos amigos.

–¿Cómo le ha ido? Toujo-san– Hablo el dueño del lugar.

–De hecho bastante bien. Mi sobrina comenzó a salir con alguien por lo que puedo hacerle mucha burla –movió una de las piezas del tablero y luego miro a su adversario, dedicándole una sonrisa– Es magnífico.

–Lo imagino– Le devolvió el gesto, divertido por la actitud de las psicóloga, para luego poner toda su atención al juego.

– ¿A usted como le ha ido? –Cuestiono interesada por los avances que podrían tener relación con su paciente.

– Diría que perfectamente, Kotori es más abierta conmigo…–Movió a uno de sus peones y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la mujer– de hecho me pidió que revocara el castigo, y ya que ellas son personas importantes para mí angelito… decidí que no podría extender esto.

La tarotista solo hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo con las acciones de su acompañante, sin dejar de pensar en su próximo movimiento cual efectuó segundos después dejando en jaque a su adversario y ganando el juego como sucedía la mayoría de las veces.

Suspiro rendido por su derrota –¿Qué opina Toujo-san?

–Que por culpa de Umi pronto me quedare sin empleo –soltó una leve risa–. Kotori está mucho mejor, mientras tenga a Umi y a Maki-chan ella estará bien... Además No debió hacerlo desde un principio, aunque todo a resultado mejor de lo esperado. Menos con Umi.

–¿En serio? –Arqueo una ceja–… No entiendo porque la defienden tanto, creo que empezare a odiar la sola mención del mar.

–Suena a que quiere monopolizar a su nieta –sonrío comprensiva–. Bueno solo somos honestas pero estoy segura que hasta usted sabe que Umi-chan es una buena chica.

–Acepto que es una persona responsable y de confianza, que al menos actúa con prudencia la mayoría de las veces, tiene buenas costumbres y valores. Es un ejemplo de perfección.

–Y no sé si ya habrá notado que hace muy feliz a Kotori-chan aunque ella misma lo ignore.

–Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no veía a mi ángel con la mirada tan brillante… de hecho desde que la encontré en su habitación dibujando a una chica. –Sonrió con nostalgia el recordar eso– Tal vez suene algo fuerte pero creo que mi nieta batea para el equipo contrario, si usted me entiende.

–Ya lo había sospechado Ryuji-san

Flash back (Narrado por el abuelo de Kotori)

Ese día había terminado mis deberes temprano por lo que decidí hacerle una visita a mi querida hija, aunque realmente mi objetivo era ver a mi compañera de travesuras. Entre sin mayor problema, y después de saludar al matrimonio, me dirigí a la habitación, que sabía, era de Kotori. No toque la puerta porque no quería que fuera consciente de mi llegada, días antes la había visto desanimada por lo que esperaba ayudarla con su problema o al menos que me dijera sobre el. Al entrar a su habitación la mire de perfil frente a su escritorio jugando con una pluma, parecía estar en otro mundo suspiraba con ensoñación, y de un momento a otro tomo la pluma con la que juagaba poniéndose a dibujar lo que distinguí como una chica. En su rostro estaba plasmada una gran sonrisa.

Decidí hablarle –Hola, veo que estas muy alegre ¿Se acerca un nuevo desfile de moda o quizá convenciste a tus padres de que compren una alpaca?

Se tenso un poco al darse cuenta de mi presencia, luego dejo de hacer su dibujo y volteo a verme con una leve sonrisa–No es eso…–soltó un suspiro y pareció dudar de lo que me iba a decir pero aun así continuo– Hace unos días Sonoda-senpai me salvo.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Sonoda, Sonoda… ¡Sonoda! Los dueños del renombrado dojo, padres de la alumna promesa con la que parece estar obsesionada mi hija. –¿La chica de la que no deja de hablar tu madre? –Sonreí al ver como mi niña favorita volvía a suspirar y de manera un tanto torpe asentía repetidamente dándome la razón. Luego me acerque un poco e intente imitar el tono de voz de mi hija para lo que dije a continuación –Esa chica que le dará prestigio a la escuela, claro, aun más del que ya tiene. Es excelente en todo lo académico y deportivo. Es la posible mejor estudiante en la historia de Otonoki

–Sip–rio un poco ante mi pésima imitación– pero aun así yo creo que ese título nadie se lo quitara a Maki-nee

–Opino mismo, la pequeña Nishikino es muy inteligente–sonreí leve al pensar en la casi hermana de mi nieta–… pero volviendo al tema ¿De qué te salvo?

Miro al suelo realmente inquieta–L-la verdad es que… desde hace unos días estaba sufriendo acoso…

–¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –Intente no sonar molesto pero al parecer no fue suficiente–Bueno… Si tu senpai ya resolvió las cosas no hay nada más que hacer. Solo ten cuidado.

Después de eso el ambiente se puso incomodo por lo que decidí preguntarle más sobre la chica que parecía emocionarla.

–Y… ¿Cómo es ella?

–Pues, no sé qué decirte–medito un poco su respuesta y luego dijo con una sonrisa– ¡Ella me parece sorprendente! Hasta Honoka-chan decidió entrar al club de kendo de Sonoda-senpai. Yo también quisiera pero no se me dan bien los deportes jeje

–Woow logro que las la holgazana de Kousaka se pusiera a hacer ejercicio es realmente una persona impresionante.

–Y muy bella –agrego sonrojada, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera.

–¿Hmm?

–No es nada abuelo, solo pienso que se le verían alguno de los vestidos que hago.

–¿No quedaría mejor de príncipe y que sea tu dueto?

– ¡¿Eh?!

–Solo lo decía. –me lanzo con su almohada amarilla a la cara, cosa que esquive fácilmente– Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña… aun más, querías que comprara un traje de caballo para Maki.

–¡Ahora quiero que Maki-nee se vista de alpaca!

Fin del Flash back

–Y así fue como paso...

–Ya veo ¿entonces usted también sabia del enamoramiento que tenia Kotori hacia Umi? –Cuestiono mirando al mayor, que aun sonreía pero ahora con orgullo de saber tanto de su única familia.

–Jajaja claro…–medito un poco lo anterior dicho por la psicóloga – ¡Espera! ¿Qué? No, no, no… ¿es la misma Sonoda de antes?

–En efecto– intento no reír ante la reacción de su acompañante– Kousaka Honoka, nos lo dijo antes.

–uh… Usted se quedara sin empleo y seguro yo sin nieta. –suspiro desganado al pensar en las posibilidades– Deberíamos demandar a Sonoda por robo.

–Creo que debería dejar los asuntos legales en contra de su empleada– y sin poder resistirse comenzó a reírse de la situación.

.

Una chica de cabello color jengibre corría hacia el punto de encuentro, donde ella y una da las idols más famosas del momento habían decidido reunirse. Iba media hora tarde, no es como si ella fuera súper puntual pero al menos en esta ocasión le habría gustado llegar a tiempo.

–Lo siento Tsubasa-san se me hizo tarde– Junto sus manos, a modo de disculpa, con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

–¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu retraso? –Cuestiono la de menor de estatura, quien no había dejado de verla desde que llego.

–Pues ya venía pero mi hermana me dijo que no podía ir vestida casual a una cita e hizo que me cambiara, le dije que no era una cita pero aun así no me dejo ir hasta tenerme vestida así. –Movió sus manos hacia abajo haciendo notar su atuendo. La amante del pan estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con volados del mismo color, sobre ella llevaba un suéter amarillo, cosas que combinaba con una faltada rosa y finalmente como calzado unas sandalias. Se veía bien y la hacía lucir muy linda y femenina.

–Te ves hermosa –Murmuro por lo bajo y de manera inconsciente.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada, nada– sonrió nerviosa al haber hecho tan atrevido comentario a una extraña… de hecho si lo pensaba bien no había razón justificable para esa cita, se podría decir que hasta era innecesario pero desde la primera vez que hablaron le encanto el que esa chica la tratara como alguien normal y no como una celebridad o algo parecido, por lo que quería pasar tiempo con ella.

–Volviendo al tema, estoy despampanante…–sonrió con orgullo sin verse arrogante– pero tú pareces como si fueras a robar algo

Fijo toda su atención en la cantante que estaba vestida, con la ropa que usaría un chico además de traer una gorra puesta y unos lentes oscuros que impedían ver sus ojos verdes o si quiera distinguirla como Kira Tsubasa.

–De no ser por tu estatura y que acordamos vernos aquí, no sabría que eras tú.

–Bueno, la vez pasada aunque no tuviera el disfraz parecía que no sabias quien era yo.

–Jeje perdón por no haberte reconocido antes pero la verdad no soy de idols prefiero los intros de los animes– saco la lengua e hizo un gesto gracioso restándole importancia al asunto.

–Descuida, me alegra que no hayas sido una fan loca.

–Sip… Aun así mire tus videos y creo que son fantásticos ¡Hasta aprendí un baile!–intento dar el giro y termino cayendo en el suelo.

–Jajaja está bien, ven, no deberíamos quedarnos aquí todo el día luego. Si gustas, luego te enseñare el baile- le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron por el centro comercial, hablando sobre sus vidas y conociéndose. De vez en cuando entraban a las tiendas a curiosear por petición de la de ojos azules y también pararon a "descansar" en una heladería donde se pusieron a mezclar los sabores de sus helados, cabe decir que al final ninguna ingirió el resultado de su pequeño juego. Al final decidieron ir a un karaoke donde, se supone, sería su cita por cuestiones de privacidad.

–Cantas muy bien Kousaka– La elogio después de que terminar la 5ta canción en su estadía.

–No me digas Kousaka, me llamo Honoka –se cruzo de brazos preparada para hacer un berrinche –No me gustan las formalidades.

–Está bien, Honoka –Sonrió– Pero igual no podrás superarme.

Se puso de pie y selecciono una de los éxitos de su grupo. Estaba tan confiada que hasta se puso a bailar mientras interpretaba la letra de manera magistral. Al final de la canción se volteo y miro a su… ¿acompañante? No, no podía decirle así porque era como si no la conociera ni un poco… ¿Que tal amiga? No le gustaba como sonaba eso, tendría que pensar luego como referirse a ella. Sonrió leve ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la chica de cabello color jengibre.

–¡Es trampa si cantas una de tus canciones!

–Yo lo considero justo.

–Yo no, si vamos a competir hay que cantar algo de conocimiento general.

–Igual te ganare soy una idol profesional.

–Hmp, si yo tuviera mi grupo de idols seriamos más famosas que A-Rise

–Suena a reto

–¡Vamos!

Al final terminaron cantando a dueto la canción de Frozen, "Let it go". Satisfechas por su presentación se miraron a los ojos de manera desafiante y luego comenzaron a reír por su comportamiento tan infantil. Después de tan intenso encuentro decidieron comer la comida que ya antes habían encargado, con la que obviamente pidieron pan para acompañar aunque al final eso se lo termino comiendo todo, la de ojos azules.

– No deberías comer tanto pan, te puede hacer daño. –Comento la castaña al ver como Honoka ya iba por el 7mo pan.

–No me importaría si el pan fuera veneno, es tan delicioso que vale la pena morir por algo así además moriría feliz.

Comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga y decidió tomar el último pan para ella. Platicaron un poco y luego cantaron un par de canciones más, todas a dueto porque decidieron que así era más divertido, pagaron por los servicios y al final decidieron volver a casa dado que ya era bastante tarde y comenzaba a anochecer.

Las dos chicas caminaban hacia a la parada del metro, la chica de ojos azules sosteniendo una bolsa de pan… porque aun después de haber comido tanto en el karaoke no había sido suficiente y haciendo ojos de cachorro convenció a la idol de comprarle más pan.

–Ha sido todo un placer haber pasado el día con usted, señorita idol– Dejo la bolsa de pan en una banca que estaba enfrente de ellas y abrazo a su amiga logrando que esta se sonrojara. – ¡Estas roja!

–Calla –Tomo un pan de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca a su acompáñate para que así hacer que no pudiera hablar.

Se atraganto con el pan y pero aun así lo comió a duras penas–¿Me quieres matar casi me ahogo?

–¿en serio? Pero si tú eres la que ha dicho que no te importaría morir por algo que te da felicidad– sintió como su celular vibro y lo saco para ver de que era notificación, encontrándose un mensaje de su chofer.

–aun así no quiero morir joven, mou~ eres muy cruel Tsu-chan–Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la mas bajita la abrazo por cuenta propia.

–Lo siento, ya llegaron por mí.

–¡¿Eh?¡ ¿No tomas el metro?

–Claro que no, solo te estaba acompañando –rompió el abrazo, luego le saco la lengua y salió corriendo del lugar–Nos vemos otro día, me fascino pasar tiempo contigo.

.

Después de bastante tiempo su jefe le dio días libres, no es como si no respetara sus días de descanso, pero el hecho de no tener a quien recurrir solamente a su entrenamiento y rutinas de ejercicio para matar su tiempo libre la estaban dejando agotada, además de la situación con Kotori y sus padres no hacían que le diera buena cara a la vida. Bueno… todo eso hizo que el señor Minami decidiera mandarla a descansar cosa que realmente necesitaba.

Se forzó a ella misma a no cumplir su rutina de ejercicio, al menos ese día quería pasarlo tirada en su cama. La única inquietud que tenia era que Kotori desde hace un par de días no había respondido a sus mensajes, pensó en que tal vez ya las habían "atrapado" y se dio cuenta en lo mucho que le molestaba tener que estar escondiendo el hecho de que aun estaban en contacto.

Como deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes…

Intento dormir pero apenas y cerró los ojos el timbre de su departamento sonó, con pereza se levanto, acomodo un poco su cabello y sin importarle aun estar en pijama fue a atender, aunque sus fachas no fueran con las que saldría la seria y respetable Umi Sonoda. Soltó un último bostezo al llegar frente a la puerta principal y la abrió la puerta encontrándose con la chica de sus pensamientos mirando al suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas rojas. Se veía muy adorable, como si fuera un sueño, como que quizá era. La visitante alzo la vista fijando sus ojos ámbar en los pardos de la ex arquera.

–Hola Umi-chan–Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo saber a la mayor que no era un sueño o una ilusión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la dueña del lugar corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura, alzándola, para luego dar una vuelta y terminar en un fuerte abrazo, sin soltarse y estando tan cerca una de la otra, como si no quisieran volver a estar lejos nunca más.

Después de un par de minutos rompieron el contacto y se miraron, la menor tenía una gentil pero encantadora sonrisa, mientras que la mayor sonreía a más no poder, a la vez que unas traicioneras lagrimas amenazaban con salir a lo que la de cabello grisáceo puso sus manos en las mejillas de su amiga, mirándola fijamente, le acaricio un poco y luego con sus pulgares limpio el par de lagrimas que al fin rodaron por la piel de la de cabellos azules.

–Te extrañe –Su sonrisa aun hacia acto de presencia– pero parece que tu mas, no esperaba ese recibimiento.

–Lo siento… me emocione –miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algunas personas (Vecinos) las observaban, lo que hizo que se avergonzara inmediatamente y decidiera entrar de nuevo–Ven, te invito a mi casa… pues a pasar jeje.

La mayor se dio una ducha rápida y cambio, dejando a la amante de las alpacas en la cocina. Al terminar fue con ella y se pusieron a tomar café mientras hablaban de trivialidades.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? –Finalmente saco el tema a flote.

–Mi abuelo me dio permiso y él, también, me dio la dirección.

–¿De verdad? –Sonrió satisfecha por saber que ya no tenían prohibido el verse –Yo ya estaba pensando que este era un encuentro prohibido como los de romeo y Julieta. Eventualmente esperaba mi muerte.

–Umi-chan perdón por visitarte de esa forma quería que fuera sorpresa… por cierto, Honoka-chan envió algunos dulces– saco una caja de su bolso y la puso en la mesa.

–¿En serio? –Tomo un dulce cual se lo comió, y sonriendo dijo– Me encantan.

–Sip, son buenos.

–Ya que estas aquí ¿te molesta si te leo alguno de mis poemas? –Sonrió leve– Nunca se los he mostrado a nadie pero me siento en confianza de hacerlo contigo.

–Me encantaría. –Contesto con notorio entusiasmo.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, con Umi interpretando todo un cuaderno lleno de poemas a Kotori y con esta ultima dando su opinión y halagando lo buena que Umi con las palabras. Fue un evento bastante íntimo, de esos que solamente se comparten con las personas importantes.

Al final decidieron ver una película por lo cual se sentaron en el suelo de la sala, apoyándose contra el sofá. Kotori se recargo en Umi y esta aprovecho la oportunidad pasando su brazo por la espalda de la otra chica logrando así una posición cómoda para las dos, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando la menor se durmió, pero la Sonoda estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta hasta al final de la película.

Sonrió para sí misma al ver lo pacifica que lucía estando dormida y le fue inevitable no pensar en lo hermoso que sería pasar así todos los días.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, y la llevo hasta su cama, la arropo y dedico algunos segundos a observar su belleza, pasos sus dedos por los labios de la menor, quería besarla pero sería muy bajo, así que se alejo de la cama.

Se sentía feliz, como si la visita de Kotori la hubiera llenado de energía. Lo mejor para acabar con su entusiasmo y felicidad era dar cincuenta vueltas por toda la cuadra.

 _Los primeros días siempre le habían sido difíciles, pero ser la hija de la directora hacia que ganara mas miradas de lo usual lo que la ponía realmente nerviosa. Aun así su estadía en esa escuela pintaba para ser magníficos._

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando la vio por primera vez; una chica seria, de bellos rasgos y una mirada… fría. Podría infundir medio pero a sus ojos lucia galante y majestuosa. Estaba tentada a entablar una conversación con ella pero entonces vio que el lazo era de otro color al suyo, no podría hablarle a su superior nada más porque se le antojase._

 _Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… Y aunque no pudiese hablar con ella no dejaba de causarle intriga y curiosidad. Gracias a su madre supo que ella se llamaba Sonoda Umi y era la alumna promesa de Otonizaka._

 _Se había convertido en su admiradora secreta, siempre la apoyaba en silencio y celebraba sus logros de la misma manera. Los entrenamientos, todo lo que ella hacía a la perfección… no lo podía sacar de su mente, era como si se hubiese gravado en su memoria o estuviera esperando a ser notada. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?_

 _No tardo en descubrirlo…_

 _Un día su madre le encargo entregar unos documentos importantes a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; Umi. Pero Sonoda tenía muchas fans por lo que tiempo atrás una "amiga" de Kotori se entero del favores que le hacía a su madre, haciendo así que cada vez que le pedían llevar algo que ocasionaría un encuentro con la arquera alguien iba y se ofrecía a ayudar dejando a la chica sin oportunidad de hacer contacto con la persona de su admiración. Pero este era un comunicado importante, no podría confiárselo a nadie más, por eso ante los ofrecimientos de ayuda se negó siendo amable y dando las obvias razones de su negativa. Aun con su explicación sus "amistades" le hicieron mala cara._

– _¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que ves mucho a Umi-senpai?_

– _Que egoísta eres, creí que éramos amigas._

–Pésima excusa, ni para mentir sirves.

 _Poco tiempo después empezaron las burlas y abuso, cuales tuvo que soportar y enfrentar con la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Hasta que un día, le de cabello color jengibre falto a clases y esa vez hasta sus padres se encontraban de viaje por negocios. En uno de los recesos fue llevada hacia un sector alejado del edificio principal donde fue golpeada e insultada… pero antes de que todo empeorara una flecha fue clavada en el árbol más cercano deteniendo la paliza que estaban por efectuar, pero antes de que llegara la dueña del objeto la hija de la directora fue lanzada detrás de unos arbustos logrando así ocultar su presencia._

 _–¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Cuestiono el as del club de arquería mientras llegaba al lugar obviamente molesta._

 _–S-sonoda-senpai no debería hacer eso, podría herir a alguien– Hablo con miedo una de ellas mientras apuntaba sutilmente a la flecha que anteriormente fue lanzada._

 _–¿Y que dejar hieran a alguien? –Negó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con un evidente ceño fruncido–_ Al menos yo estoy buscando _justicia, además no hay forma existente en que falle un tiro._

 _–Ella se lo busco– Dijo por lo bajo la "líder", cosa que escucho perfectamente la de cabello azul._

 _–¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? –Miro a todas esperando una respuesta que no llego–No creo que a la directora le agrade saber que se llevan a cabo actos de violencia en su escuela._

 _–…_

 _–Eso pensé. ¿Dónde está la chica? debo ir a buscarla._

 _–No lo sabemos, cuando Sonoda-senpai lanzo la flecha aprovecho la confusión para huir._

 _–Ok, ustedes me ayudaran a encontrarla y se disculparan con ella ¿Entendido?_

 _–Si–contestaron al unisón. Y después partieron en la supuesta búsqueda de Kotori._

 _Mientras que la afectada solo miraba la escena sentada en el lugar al que la lanzaron, sintiendo a su corazón que latía tan fuerte como si hubiese acabado de correr un maratón. Se encontraba feliz por haber sido defendida por la chica de cabellos azules… No sabía si su rostro le dolía por los golpes o por sonreír tanto._

 _Mirándola desde detrás de los arbustos, por primera vez en su vida se sintió más una pordiosera que como una princesa. Desde su escondite vio todo, la furia y preocupación, fue la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella, aunque de nuevo no fue notada._

 _Solo entonces lo entendió; estaba enamorada._

 _Un amor inalcanzable y que seguro la haría llorar, pero le traería más felicidad de la que pudiera obtener estando como antes._

 _"Sonoda-senpai se vería magnifica con armadura… quisiera no ser un fantasma. El caballo me va a regañar"_

 _Al final nadie se entero del asunto porque las chicas no querían meter en problemas a la presidenta y tenían demasiado medio de saber cómo reaccionaría la directora al saber que maltrataban a su hija, lo más irónico del asunto es que ese documento que le trajo tantos problemas ni si quiera lo entrego por problemas de imprenta y al ser corregido la misma directora se hizo cargo._

Despertó en una cama ajena ¿Dónde estaba? No lograba recordarlo, dio media vuelta encontrándose con una almohada, algo en ella le decía que debía olerla y así lo hizo saciando sus pulmones con el olor que reconoció como el de Umi. Lo que la llevo a pensar en el sueño que acaba de tener… del cual ya no recordaba detalles, solo sabía que tenía que ver con su amiga de ojos pardos y que sentía ganas de agradecerle aunque no sabía por qué. Se removió un poco, volviendo a la posición inicial, mientras intentaba recordar su sueño, pero antes de que pudiera indagar en el asunto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a la dueña de la casa quien prendió la luz.

–Al fin despertaste– Se acerco a la menor que al verla se sentó en el borde de la cama– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun estas cansada?

–Me siento bien –sonrió-. Tu cama es cómoda

–¿Si? Cuando quieras puedes venir a dormir aunque me imagino que tu cama debe serlo aun más. –Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello levemente– ¿No es así? Princesa.

–Umi-chan...

– Llame a tu abuelo. –Se alejo de ella, temiendo hacer una tontería, y se dirigió a la puerta– Dijo que te podrías quedar, no quería que te despertara pero si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

–Deseo pasar más tiempo contigo

–Me alegra oír eso –sonrió– Hice algo de cenar, no soy muy buena en la cocina pero debe ser comestible.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Vengo con otra actualización noctura(?) ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? Perdón por las faltas de ortografía (espero no sean muchas) Esperaba poder actualizar antes pero no tuve tiempo de escribir, aun así disfrute mucho escribir este capítulo espero usted haya disfrutado leerlo :3 y que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas. En fin, nos leemos pronto~**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **PowerEyes** **: Jajaja parece que usted si e,e aquí hay otro capítulo para robarle el sueño ok no XD deberías dormir temprano uwu igual se agradece que te hayas tomado tu tiempo de leerlo tan tarde/temprano. Eli best mafiosa ever(? XD descuida el asunto con los padres de Umi aun no termina y ceo que en este capítulo fortalecí el KotoUmi o al menos eso espero.**

 **Katengecchi** **: Espero haber logrado un digno TsubaHono ;-;)/ y gracias**

 **yqueyolera** **: chan chan chan aquí está la actualización Xd espero este capítulo también te haya gustado uwu aunque no tuvo tanta comedia como el pasado :3 Saludos. PD: Eli es la mafiosa come chocolate más ruda del mundo.**

 **aaronstoon42** **: Creo que este capítulo es más interesante que el anterior, el tsubahono ya tuvo su cita uwu espero te haya gustado :3 gracias por el review.**

 **Hiromi Orange** **: Woo ovo me alegra atraer nuevos lectores, gracias por leer. :D ahora si hubo KotoUmi u,u e igual, también la admiro. Saludos!**

 **MaikLs: A veces XD digo gracias :3**

 **gklasdjkl: siento que usted solo puso un nombre aplastando el teclado al azar xd gracias por el review.**

 **naskdasnd: Ya lo es uwu**

 **Guest: En un futuro no muy lejano le traigo mas nicomaki.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capitulo 9 Un mundo más grande

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar jugando el evento del SIF.**

 **Capitulo 9. Un mundo más grande.**

.

Dado el buen progreso que había tenido la modista en su salud, tanto Maki, Nozomi y el abuelo de Kotori habían decidido concentrarse un poco más en lo social; tratar solamente con 5 personas no debía ser muy sano. Quizá era muy pronto, pero ella misma había pedido un poco mas de libertad así que solamente quedaba apoyarla. Aunque, bueno, eso no haría que el hombre sobreprotector que tenía su custodia no tomara cartas en el asunto. Por ello en estos momentos, el empresario y su empleada se encontraban en la oficina del mayor.

–Espero te haya gustado tu café, Umi-chan–Hablaba el anciano, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que el empresario tenía en su oficina, además de una mesa de noche (frente al sofá) en la que se encontraban dos tazas vacías.

La extraña actitud del mayor desconcertaba a la ex-arquera, la excesiva amabilidad y la sonrisa que el hombre traía plasmada en su rostro desde que llego la inquietaban de sobremanera, cosa que no podía sacar de su mente "¿Umi-chan? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos para que le dijera así?".

–Estuvo bien, gracias –Sonrió leve. Estaba algo incomoda, o más bien temía que el abuelo de su amiga le haya dado falsa felicidad, al permitir que se volvieran a ver, para luego enviarla a la Antártida; con dinero todo se puede. Aunque… también pudo haber puesto veneno en la bebida–Esto… ¿señor? ¿Sucede algo?

–Bueno, ya que preguntas… es sobre Kotori –Soltó un leve suspiro y luego se puso de pie para luego "pasear" (dar vueltas en círculo) por su oficina–. Ella quiere ser más independiente y, como eres su casi novia, me gustaría que le echaras un ojo.

–¿Ca-casi n-novia? Está muy lejos de la realidad señor…–a penas pudo articular, estaba realmente apenada de lo que dijo su superior aunque eso también la volvía feliz… de alguna manera.

–Puedes decirme abuelo– sonrió–. Ya sabes lo que dice "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" –se acerco a la menor y poso su mano en el hombro de esta. Cosa que provoco un revoltijo de emociones, cosa que término expresándolo en su rostro.

–..!?

–Jajajaja son muy divertidas tus reacciones, Sonoda –suspiro satisfecho por la situación y luego volvió a la seriedad que tenia al inicio–Necesito que la vigiles, ella ha salido sola. O al menos eso me ha dicho informante.

Suspiro ante la actitud del anciano e intento adaptarse a la extraña situación– ¿Informante?

–La ama de llaves jaja

–Bueno… pero ¿por qué no le dijo a la ama de llaves que no la dejara ir o que la acompañara?

–Fue petición suya. –Se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y fijo su vista en su acompañante– Quiere ser un poco más independiente… Honestamente no me agrada la idea de que este sin compañía, pero tampoco puedo negarme a su decisión.

–Entonces ¿no confía en Kotori? –Frunció un poco el ceño– No está bien que la vigile todo el tiempo, creo que hasta es un delito.

–Lo sé, no está bien –puso rostro de fingida aflicción– Pero te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si, por ejemplo ¿se agota?, ¿se pierde? O ¿quizá un chico apuesto la intenta conquistar?

Lo último dicho hizo que la chica de cabello azul se pusiera de pie como de un brinco, como si fuera un resorte. –Comprendo ¡iré a cuidarla inmediatamente!

–Si bueno, esta por el distrito de compras. –Comento mientras se miraba las unas como lo haría toda una diva– No hace mucho que salió de casa, quizá aun no ha llegado pero más vale que te apresures por si acaso.

–Entendido –se dirigió a la puerta, preparada para irse.

–Por cierto, si se casan quiero que lleves mi apellido. No me gustaría que mi ángel tuviese otro apellido que no es el mío.

–Me niego– volteo a ver al mayor y sonrió– me gusta más como suena "Sonoda Kotori"

–Para nada ¡Minami Umi! –Se vieron de manera desafiante pero con mutuo respeto.–Luego discutiremos esto, ahora lárgate holgazana.

–A la orden capitán.

Sin más se retiro del lugar para buscar a su objetivo, antes de que algo sucediera.

.

No estaba haciendo nada de provecho, solamente decidió dar un paseo sola. Quería tener más libertad, no podría estar siempre dependiendo de la amabilidad de los demás. Aunque el cariño que tenia por sus amigas y familia era una de las cosas que la hacían querer ser mejor.

Solo iría a una cafetería pediría un cheesecake, luego iría a compraría un par de telas y volvería a casa; nada difícil. O eso creía hasta que fue interceptada por algunas personas preguntándole si estaba satisfecha sobre algún servicio (realmente no puso atención a lo que decían), vendedores insistentes de un producto inútil. No sabía cómo tratar con ellos.

–P-por favor, yo no estoy interesada en lo que sea que vendan. – intento persuadirlos pero ellos siguieron insistiendo y preguntando/diciendo cosas como "¿estás segura?" "¡esto cambiara tu vida!". Y seguirían insistiendo de no ser porque un brazo protector se ponía frente y la apartaban de los fastidiosos sujetos.

–Dejen a la señorita en paz.

Sonó fuerte la voz de su salvador, pero no era su héroe, su amiga, su Umi-chan. En su lugar le ayudaba el fastidioso chico que trabajo como esclavo de su abuelo, antes de ser despedido por intentar besarla. O como tal lo identificó.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio, alejándose de los vendedores. Era incomodo.

–Gracias por eso, em ¿Sushi?

– ¡Eh! No es así...–soltó una leve risa– Es Shūji.

–jeje perdón… –Intento poner su mejor sonrisa de pena–. En serio, lo olvide.

–Descuida– sonrió de manera galante, pero lo que dijo a continuación no fue muy inteligente–. No es bueno que te esfuerces para recordar cosas nuevas cuando no recuerdas las viejas.

–… –Aunque ese chico le valiera tres hectáreas de patatas ese comentario le dolió.

–Y-yo… esto ¡lo siento! Kotori-san

–igual si tuviera buena memoria no me importaría recordar tu existencia, además mis amigos solo me pueden llamar por mi nombre. ¿Crees que por tener una linda sonrisa puedes hablar como si lo supieras todo? –murmuro por lo bajo cosa que el chico no alcanzo a escuchar.

–¿Dijiste algo Kotori-san? –otra vez sonrió.

–No, nada. Gracias por la ayuda– puso su mejor sonrisa falsa, con las que siempre engañó a ese chico–Debo ir me. Gracias.

–¡Espera! S-sabes... –la tomo del brazo y un leve sonrojo pinto sus mejillas– perdón por lo del hospital pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo ¿te parece?

–No tengo tiempo, lo siento jeje –intento soltarse del agarre siendo inútil su intento.

–Prometo no ser una molestia… –la miro a los ojos, como intentando ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma y tocar su corazón. –Es que en serio me gustas y no me gustaría al menos dejarte ir sin intentar algo… Bueno, intentarlo bien, no como la vez pasada... ya sabes.

–¿Eh? Me alagas pero no estoy interesada.

–¡Yo hare que te interés en mi!

– Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

–¿Cómo? Jajaja pero si no conoces a mas chicos –suspiro–. Entiendo que no estoy a la altura de tu belleza pero no tienes derecho a mentirme después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Te conozco mucho más que esa persona, tengo derecho a ser tu novio, mucho más que él. Yo… ¡Ahhg! –Dejo de hablar al sentir dolor su hombro, causa de un fuerte agarre que le estaba dando su ex compañera de trabajo.

–Que sabrás tú de su vida. Shūji Daiki. –Hablaba con ira la chica de cabello azul. Al ver que tenia la atención del chico, hizo que este soltara a su amiga. –No la molestes.

Inmediatamente cuando fue liberada, la menor fue a lado de Umi y se oculto detrás de ella mientras la tomaba de la manga de su suéter. Sintiéndose protegida e intimidada por la repentina actitud del hombre.

–Sonoda Umi ¿Qué haces aquí? –Comenzó a hablar el joven– Déjame adivinar… ¿eres mi remplazo? –Suspiro–. Siempre supe que eras la mejor opción para el trabajo, pero en esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

–La estabas molestando, no iba a permitir eso es mi amiga.

–¿amigos? ¿Desde cuándo eres social?–Contesto con burla. –Nadie querría ser amigo de un robot como lo eres tú.

–Yo no soy un robot. –apretó los puños con fuerza.

–¿Crees que ser como eres tú, es normal?

–Solo hago las cosas bien.

–Claro que si –rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos–Nunca te equivocas, nunca expresas nada y te cargas ese aire de superioridad que todos detestamos. La gente aborrece trabajar contigo, eres una idiota.

–…

–El único idiota aquí eres tú –Exclamo la menor, enojada por lo dicho. Salió de su escondite y le dio una fuerte cachetada al chico– ¿A quién le importa lo que Umi-chan puede hacer o no? Si es buena en lo que hace es porque se esforzó para ello, los que fracasan son unos incompetentes que no pueden hacer otra cosa más que quejarse de las personas que si se esfuerzan en su vida…–Antes de que pudiera seguir con su monologo sintió como su amiga la tomaba de la mano, volteo a verla encontrándose con una sonrisa amble. Ya había sido suficiente –No quiero nada contigo.

Volvieron a casa con tranquilidad, intentando evitar el tema del anterior conflicto. Umi escolto a Kotori y se abstuvieron de decirle al abuelo, de la menor, quien era quien estaba molestándola cuando llegaron.

.

Esa misma tarde, después del incidente, el hombre adinerado llamo a la aficionada del tarot para contarle lo sucedido. Después de una extensa explicación, culpa de que el señor Minami se puso a dramatizar, comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer con respecto a la "libertad del pájaro".

–Toujo, no funciono. –Suspiro y paso el teléfono hacia su otro oído, estaba inquieto– Creo que es algo pronto para dejarla sola

–Aun así debe progresar socialmente. –Hubo silencio mientras pensaba en una solución–… ¿Qué tal una salida entre amigos?

–Me parece bien... –suspiro desganado– lástima que no podre ir.

–Descuide Minami-san le llevaré algún suvenir.

–Supongo que buscaré citas por internet –comenzó a reír ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la psicóloga o al menos eso imagino que pasaría si la tuviese enfrente– Solo bromeo.

.

Unos días después, la psicóloga convenció a sus amigas (Umi-Maki-Kotori) a ir a un parque de diversiones, también les sugirió que llevaran a más personas. La heredera de los Minami invito a su mejor amiga, Umi por extraño que pareciera invito a una compañera de trabajo, Hanayo Koizumi la única persona con la que hablaba de vez en cuando en sus ratos libres, por su parte Nozomi le gano a la pelirroja al invitar a Nico, por lo que la doctora no invito a nadie.

En estos momentos se encontraban frente al parque esperando a los demás, Kotori y Maki conversaban amenamente, mientras que Umi estaba de brazos cruzados recargada contra un poste y Nozomi a su lado jugaba con una carta del tarot.

–¿Por qué hacemos esto? –Capto la atención de la mayor, quien le hizo una seña para que explicara su pregunta–Podríamos ir, como siempre, a la mansión de Minami-san. Tú sabes que Kotori se agota fácilmente…

–Sí, lo sé. –guardo la carta en su bolso– Pero ya lo acordamos

–¿Acordamos?

–Maki, Ryuji-san y yo.

–¿Y yo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –Miro seriamente a la psicóloga–... También me importa Kotori, y lo que decidan hacer yo también debería saberlo.

–No necesitamos que ayudes, solo esperamos que hagas lo que quieras.

–… Si lo dices por la vez que hice llorar a Kotori en el hospital, lo siento.

–Descuida, fue algo muy útil.

Antes de que la Sonoda pudiera continuar con su reclamo, llego una chica con anteojos y cabello claro. De manera insegura se dirigió a donde estaban las dos chicas, ganándose una leve sonrisa de la chica de cabello azul. Al ver esto la doctora y la aficionada a la moda fueron donde sus amigas a recibir a la recién llegada.

–Lamento la demora –hizo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo, espero que nos podamos llevar bien. –Sonrió tímidamente– Muchas gracias por invitarme.

–¡Hola! –Saludo alegremente Honoka, quien había llegado detrás de Hanayo, casi causándole un infarto a la tímida chica.

–H-hola... S-soy Koizumi H-hanayo.

–Yo me llamo Kousaka Honoka –tomo la mano de la chica y la saludo con euforia– Espero podamos ser grandes amigas Hanayo-chan

–¡Honoka! Asustaste a Koizumi-san –La jalo de la mejilla y alejo de su amiga.

–Lo siento Umiiii

La amante de las alpacas se acerco a la chica, quien no dejaba de temblar–Perdónala Koizumi-san, es buena chica pero se emociona con facilidad–sonrió amablemente logrando tranquilizar a la chica. –Umi-chan hará que se tranquilice. Gracias por venir, es un gusto tenerte con nosotras.

Las dos que faltaban de presentarse lo hicieron y en menos de 3 minutos, llego la pelinegra acompañada de dos rubias, una de curvas prominentes y la otra siendo una versión infantil de la mayor.

– Yazawa Nico, buenas tardes– Sonrió como si estuviese frente a una cámara.

–¿Tú eres Nico-chan? –Hablo la chica de ojos ámbar –Maki-Onee-chan es una…

–No lo digas... Por favor –interrumpió la pelirroja– Todos me lo dicen.

–Ejem, yo soy Ayase Eli –sonrió– Hay que divertirnos mucho hoy.

–Yo soy Ayase Arisa– hizo una reverencia– Mi hermana me invito.

–Es mi mejor amiga. –Volvió a hablar la futura idol–Las dos sobrevivimos a ese par de depravadas. –Señalo acusadoramente a su tía y a su amiga rubia, quienes ya se encontraban coqueteando.

–¡Ey! ¿Quién crees que compra la comida que comes? –Reclamo la de descendencia Rusa.

–Ustedes– se cruzo de brazos y miro con superioridad al par –¿Pero a quien hacen que la prepare, porque cocina como toda una diosa?

–Creo que Nico-chan es un tanto... mucho... Presumida– Opino la chica de cabello grisáceo.

Suspiro con cansancio la psicóloga–Estas en lo correcto, pero es buena persona.

–Bueno, cambiando de tema yo invite a mi senpai espero no les moleste– La pelinegra señalo a una chica de aspecto sospechoso se dirigía a donde estaban ellas– De hecho allí viene.

Todas las presentes vieron a la persona que iba hacia ellas con curiosidad, pero Honoka la veía con especial atención, como intentando recordar algo…

–Espera… es …¡TSUBASA KI..!

–¡QUIERO UN HELADO! –Grito interrumpiendo a la fanática del pan y logrando así cuidar la identidad de su senpai.

–¡QUIERO QUE ELICHI ME DE DURO CONTRA EL MURO! –Grito con el mismo propósito que su sobrina.

–…Yo quiero que me trague la tierra. –Comento la de cabello azul mientras se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza y Kotori, a su lado, intentaba reprimir la risa.

Todo esto confundió a la fanática del pan–¿Ehh? ¿Por qué gritan, chicas? – miro a la idol, quien se notaba nerviosa, estaba siendo acosada por Hanayo, quien había abandonado totalmente su tímida actitud.

–No la delates, baka Honoka. –Regaño la psicóloga– Está bien que seas su fan pero eso podría traernos varios problemas.

Suspiro la castaña de ojos verdes y finalmente hablo–Ya, yo ya conocía a Honoka… pero… bueno no esperaba esa reacción.

–B-bueno, es que pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a ver jeje.

–Pero dije la última vez que quería salir contigo otra vez…–sonrió leve– bueno, lo insinué.

–Pero no tengo forma de contactarte. La última vez lo acordamos después de que tus fans nos atacaran, ni si quiera tengo tu numero.

–Es cierto.

–¿Por qué dices que es tu senpai? Si se nota a leguas la diferencia de edades –Pregunto a su novia, la pianista.

–No debiste preguntar eso, Maki. –Dijo la rubia mayor con una cara de desesperación.

–Es fácil, Tsubasa Kira es la mejor idol del momento. –Comenzó su explicación– Empezó su carrera siendo school idol en UTX, escuela a la que yo asisto. Con una maravillosa voz, grandiosas bailarinas de apoyo– se escucho un "Ey, son mis amigas" de parte de Tsubasa, pero aun así continuo hablando la pelinegra–constante esfuerzo puliendo su voz y memorizando a la perfección las coreografías A-rise obtuvo gran fama. Actualmente son de los grupos de idols más reconocidos en Japón. –Sonrió con ensoñación– ¡Pero yo brillare sola! No hay alguien que esté a mi altura, seré la mejor idol del mundo, seré una leyenda. Lo mejor de lo mejor…

–¿Cuándo iremos a los juegos? –pregunto la hermana de la modelo, cortando el monologo de su amiga.

–¡Yaa! –se adentro al parque, emocionada, la chica de cabello color jengibre quien después fue seguida por las demás.

Las diez mujeres caminaron por un rato, tomando pausas para no agotarse, subieron juntas a algunos juegos y hasta almorzaron, mientras poco a poco se iban conociendo a base de pláticas triviales pero más tarde se separaron por pequeños grupos, algunas querían hacer cosas distintas por lo que no quedo opción… Aunque primeramente fue porque Honoka de "robo" a Tsubasa.

.

[NozoEli en el parque]

Las dos chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, mientas buscaban algo interesante que hacer.

–Las enanas nos dejaron solas– hablo la psicóloga al darse cuenta de la ausencia de las "lolis" que formaban parte de su familia.

–Enana tu sobrina, a mi hermanita le falta crecer. – Sonrió confiada de sus genes europeos– No por nada tenemos sangre Rusa.

–A Nico también le falta crecer. –Contesto inconscientemente para defender a su falsa hija, pero al darse cuenta de lo dijo se comenzó a reír; Ambas comenzaron a reír.

–Nozomi, todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

–Sí, sí, tienes razón– De pronto dejo de caminar –Elichi ¡quiero eso! –soltó la mano de su pareja y salió corriendo hacia un puesto de juguetes.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto al llegar a donde estaba ella.

–Esto –Toma dos llaveros y se los muestra a su pareja, uno con forma de zorro y el otro de mapache.

–¿No es algo infantil?

Negó mientras sonreía ampliamente– Son adorables

–Tú eres adorable– se acerco a su novia haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

–Elichi… –Sonrojada fue acercando sus labios a los de Eli pero antes de lograr su cometido fueron interrumpidas por el dueño del lugar.

–Disculpen señoritas, pero este es un lugar público no deberían estar haciendo eso.

–Le doy 5 dólares si se calla– contesto enojada la modelo mientras le daba el dinero al señor, quien las dejo en paz por miedo a la mirada asesina de la rubia más que por el soborno.

A la ausencia del molesto vendedor la chica de ojos verdes no tardo en capturar los labios de su novia con los suyos dándose, finalmente, un tierno beso lleno de amor. Después volvieron a su caminata con la psicóloga feliz por haber obtenido los llaveros.

–Gracias Elichi– Guardo los llaveros y tomo el brazo de su novia mientras caminaban.

–Descuida, tú eres mi niña consentida.

–Mou, ya te dije que no son infantiles

–Lo sé– Se detuvo –¡Nozomi quiero ir allí!

–¿Ah? –Fijo su vista en el lugar al que se refería su acompañante– Ese es un juego para niños.

–Pero tiene temática de dulces y las paredes son de chocolate– se libero del agarre de su pareja y fue caminando hacia el lugar mencionado– deben ser deliciosas.

–Deber ser pintura.

–Waa, mira ¡una barra de chocolate gigante! –emocionada comenzó a correr hacia la "barra de chocolate gigante".

–¡No muerdas al señor! Solo es un disfraz.

.

[TsubaHono en el parque]

Desde que fue "raptada" estuvieron caminando en busca de… ¿pan?

–Ya fuimos como a tres locales de comida a buscar pan ¿no te cansas? –Suspiro con cansancio la idol –No creo que en un parque de diversiones haya una panadería.

–Para nada Tsu-chan ¡Es para algo importante!

–Ya sé que el pan es el dios de las comidas, pero yo si me canso.

–¡Allí tienen pan! –Señalo a un grupo de amigos –Veré si logro hacer que me lo vendan.

Después de que Honoka convenció a las personas de que le vendieran el pan siguieron caminando a quien sabe donde… Bueno al menos la idol no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Caminaron hasta el otro extremo del parque, a un lugar aislado de las demás atracciones del lugar parecía ser un mini-zoológico.

–En serio Honoka, ya me canse de caminar tanto

–Descuida ya llegamos, ¡tachan!

–Eh? ¿Un lago?

–Lago de patos –sonríe– como llevas una vida muy activa y agotadora pensé que lo mejor sería hacer algo tranquilo como alimentar pájaros. –se sentó en una banca que estaba en frente al pequeño lago– Ven.

Se sienta quedando lado a lado con la otra chica y alimentan a los patos con el pan antes obtenido –Gracias Honoka

–Jeje no es nada, perdón por el recibimiento de hace rato.

–Solo temí un poco por mi vida pero fue divertido–sonrió.

–Nee~ Tsu-chan ¿Cuándo saldremos juntas y no te vestirás como si fueras a robar un banco?

–Lo siento –suspiro– Es lo malo de mi trabajo, no soy libre.

–Descuida, te invito a mi casa a comer dulces si prometes ir muy linda, como en tus videos. –sonrió levemente sonrojada– Bueno, no con tu traje de idol, ya sabes… solo ve con ropa normal

–Lo prometo –Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta disfrutando de su compañía en silencio.

.

[NicoMaki en el parque + Arisa]

Este trió comenzó un tour por el parque (según la aspirante a idol), se detenían a comprar dulces cada vez que tenían oportunidad, además de tomar fotos para el blog de la pelinegra, comprar juguetes y tener extensas charlas sobre idols, bueno, solo por parte de las más pequeñas, a la doctora le toco cargar con las compras.

–No sabía que Nico tenía una amiga tan bien parecida– Hablo la pianista intentando integrarse a la conversación de las menores. – ¿Tú también aspiras a ser idol, Arisa-chan?

–Bueno, es que hace no mucho tiempo que vine de Rusia– sonrió leve. –Y sí, me encantaría ser idol.

–Maki no me vayas a cambiar por alguien menor, lolicon. –Comento la de ojos rojos mientras tomaba una foto a sus acompañantes.

Luego de eso la conversación murió, y las menores continuaron con su "exploración".

Suspiro y dijo por lo bajo–Me toco ser la niñera.

Después de un rato se detuvieron a descansar por petición de la mayor, ocuparon una mesa vacía de la sección donde vendían la comida.

–Lo siento Maki-san, nos hemos aprovechado de tu amabilidad comenzaremos a cargar con nuestras cosas– Se disculpo la de descendencia Rusa.

–¿Eh? No me molesta.

–¿Segura? Te he notado algo enfadada.

–No tiene que ver con eso –suspiro– Yo quería pasar más tiempo con Kotori.

–¿Y yo qué? ¿No cuento? –Cuestiono la pelinegra mientras le extendía una botella de agua a su novia.

Tomo la botella y miro a su pareja–Casi no veo a Kotori por culpa de mi trabajo, tú a cada rato vas y me acosas en el hospital.

–No entiendo… ¿esto no es ilegal? –Cuestiono la menor refiriéndose a la relación de sus amigas.

–No no no... Bueno… Quizá –contesto la aspirante a idol algo nerviosa– ¡Mira! –señalo a un lugar y las dos se vieron para luego gritar al unisón

–¡MERCANCIA DE IDOLS! –Salieron corriendo al local con todo y sus anteriores compras.

–Esperen, ¡no corran! –Tomo la botella de agua y luego las siguió al extraño lugar.

–Mira Maki-chan, un tomate idol– Dijo mostrándole un peluche.

–Me gustan los tomates pero esto ya es ridículo. –comenzó a jugar con el típico mechón de su cabello. –No entiendo como les gustan estas cosas.

–Es porque son tiernas– contesto acercándole al rostro el tomate de felpa.

–Esa cosa es horrible ¡Me causaras un trauma! –le quito el peluche, lo puso en su lugar y tomo a la pelinegra de la mano haciendo que salga del local con la rubia siguiéndolas.

–Señorita debería cuidar a sus dos hermanitas–la detuvo una anciana –No es bueno tener preferencias con dos niñas tan adorables. –Acerco a una confundida Arisa hacia ellas e hizo que Maki la tomara de la mano como lo hacía con Nico.

–Esto se siente raro– Dijo Maki mientras caminaba siendo vigilada por la viejita. Tendrían que permanecer así hasta salir del rango de vista de la anciana.

–Onee-san antes lo hacía conmigo–Comento Arisa un poco sonrojada– pero eso fue cuando tenía como 4 años.

–Yo siempre lo hago con mis hermanitos– Dijo restándole importancia. –Ya se fue la viejita, puedes soltarnos.

–No quiero– Contesto con una linda sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

–Maki-chan te estás emocionando mucho– Desaprobó la actitud de su novia.

–Es que siempre quise tener hermanos.

–¡Pero yo soy tu novia!

–Entonces Arisa será nuestra hija.

–Pero si Nico-chan esta igual que yo.

Las dos mayores le sonríen de manera siniestra al tener la misma idea.

–Cariño no deberías decir eso de tu madre–suspiro con falsa decepción– Es pequeña pero está llena de amor y se esfuerza a diario por darte la mejor educación.

–Hazle caso a papi, Arisa –Contesto intentado no reír y parecer convincente mientas pensaba: "Ya entiendo porque a Nozomi y a Eli les gusta hacer esto conmigo"

–…

.

[KotoUmi en el parque + Hanayo]

Después de la separación ellas fueron a obtener una guía impresa del lugar, al leerla se enteraron sobre el Mini-zoológico cual contenía alpacas entre sus animales, razón por la que las tres chicas fueron a pasar el resto de su tarde allí a petición de la menor.

–Amo las alpacas– Dijo Kotori mientras veía con infinito amor a esos animales.

–C-cuando vivía en el campo yo cuidaba alpacas– Dijo Hanayo mientras hacía lo mismo que la Minami pero a un grado mucho menor.

–Wow ¿eres cuidadora de alpacas? –Sonrió– Antes intente convencer a mis padres que me dejaran tener una de mascota

–Pero las alpacas no son para vivir en interiores– Comento la ex-arquera

–Sonoda-san tiene razón.

–No iba a vivir dentro de la casa, sino en el jardín. –Sonrió con nostalgia– Mi madre tenía un jardín hermoso tenía muchas flores y siempre que tenía tiempo libre se la pasaba allí metida... jeje creo que no quería que las alpacas se comieran sus plantas.

–Creo lo mismo–Sonrió leve sin notar el cambio de humor de su nueva amiga.

–….Kotori

Antes de que la chica de ojos pardos pudiera decir algo llego la cuidadora de los animales, alarmada por algo.

–¿Alguien sabe algo sobre animales? ¡Creo que una alpaca se nos muere-nya!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo! ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto angustiada la modista.

–Solo de un dulce de limón-nya y luego, ¡no sé! Cayó al suelo-nya

–Ella es cuidadora de alpacas– Contesto Umi mientras empujaba a su compañera de trabajo hacia el frente.

–¡Gracias-nya! Por favor ven conmigo–Sin obtener respuesta de la chica de los anteojos se la llevo arrastrando.

–¡Que alguien me ayude!

Jugaron un poco con las alpacas, solo Kotori, mientras esperaban que la chica de los anteojos volviera pero al parecer no lo haría ya llevaban casi una hora esperando su regreso, por lo que decidieron dar un paseo con el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Al final terminaron en una banca frente a una fuente, el lugar a penas y estaba habitado porque al otro extremo del parque estaba siendo ejecutado un espectáculo, lo que le daba bastante privacidad a nuestras protagonistas.

–¿Es verdad? –Suspiro intentando ganar valor– Kotori, ¿qué te gusta alguien? Eso… ¿es verdad?

–Eh? –Se sonrojo leve–. ¿P-porque preguntas, Umi-chan?

–El otro día, cuando el tonto ese te estaba molestando…Tú le dijiste eso.

–¿Lo escuchaste?

–Fue por accidente… pero ¿es verdad? –la miro fijamente a los ojos, logrando que la menor se ponga nerviosa.

–No estoy segura… ni un poco… –Ante fuerte mirada de su amiga miro hacia el suelo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –La tomo del mentón alzando su rostro para así hacer que la volviera a ver a lo ojos.

–No lo sé.

A cada palabra pronunciada acercaban su rostro al de la otra, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, la menor puso sus manos en los hombros de la mayor y esta tomo de la nuca para atraerla hacia ella, cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a la agradable sensación de tener sus labios juntos aunque fue algo torpe, después de todo el primer beso de ambas. Al separarse la menor abrazo a su compañera, aunque al final terminaron las dos sentadas con la modista recargada en Umi, mientras la ex-arquera acariciaba su cabello.

–Me siento feliz… como si fuera algo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo– Sonrió sonrojada pero con notablemente alegría.

–Yo también me siento feliz, creo que me enamore de ti a primer vista.

–Umi-chan ¿Quién eres? … Y-yo te conocí en preparatoria pero no logro recordarlo es muy frustrante.

–No lo sé, yo no recuerdo verte en Otonoki. –algo vino a su mente– Al menos que…

–¿Qué…?

–No es nada –sonrió amablemente–. Está bien, pajarito. Si de verdad nos conocimos antes luego lo recordaremos.

–¿Pajarito?... Umi-chan, m-me siento cansada –bostezo, y antes de poder decir algo mas quedo inconsciente por algunos minutos, al despertar se encontraba recostada en la banca mientras usaba las piernas de su "caballero" como almohada quien la veía con preocupación y cariño–Es frustrante no poder recordar todo… –comenzó a hablar bajito captando la atención de su compañera–Yo te conozco Umi o eso parece, no estoy segura. –Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, tenía ganas de llorar– Tú me gustas… me gustabas ¡No lo sé!

–Tranquila– acaricio su cabello con amabilidad– Cuando te desmayaste llame a Maki, ya viene para acá –sonrió leve– Tranquila… No me gustaría iniciar nada si aun no estás segura de nada, sería una carga emocional.

–Umi-chan…–Descubrió su rostro para mirar a su amiga.

–Descuida, aun cuidare de ti. –Se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la frente– Hasta que estés bien y si me lo permites el resto de tu vida.

–Quiero estar contigo.

–Yo igual pero sería poco romántico pedirte ser mi novia en un lugar como este.

.

.

.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? ¿Minami Umi o Sonoda Kotori? Pido disculpas si hay una falta de ortografía. Este capítulo me tomo más de lo que esperaba o.o crei que podría actualizar antes pero estaba quedando bastante largo que hasta tuve que quitar una parte e incluirla al próximo capítulo, perdón por la demora ;-; yo los amo (?) Como recompensa les traje un poco de todas las parejas y la aparición de Rin y Hanayo.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **yqueyolera: Gracias nun, esta vez actualicé temprano (no tan tarde) e.e no será necesario que leas a las 2 de la mañana XD espero te haya gustado, saludos!**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado lml perdón por tardar, y sobre el review faltante no te preocupes e.e de hecho creí que después de comenzar a hablar contigo ya no habría más. ;^; asdadsdasfafds Saludos!**

 **PowerEyes: Esta bien owo no te dire eso (?) jajaja XD ¿en serio? Yo no conozco a personas así de tímidas, tal vez porque yo soy la callada del grupo .w. .. Mi Umi es toda un cursi uwu ok no X3 espero te haya gustado la actualización.**

 **Katengecchi: Gracias a usted por leer uwu aquí tiene la actualización.**

 **Hiromi Orange: El KotoUmi es mi OTP así que siempre intentare tener un poco de ello Q-Q pero a veces no sé como continuar esta cosa, pero espero haya saciado un poco sus ganas de KotoUmi con la escena final(?) Gracias por leer owo … ¿Kotori es tu waifu? D:**

 **aaronstoon42: Gracias n.n)/ creo que falto mas kotoumi pero está bien, espero te guste.**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias por el review, por los 3 de hecho XD jeje Tal vez el abuelo de Kotori debería enseñarle un par de cosas a los padres de Umi. ¡Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koizumi Hanayo: 22 años**

 **Hoshizora Rin: 21 años**


	11. Capitulo 10 Lo que es definido como

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar estudiando o haciendo tarea.**

 **Capitulo 10. Lo que es definido como problema.**

.

Los días pasaron amenamente después de la salida del parque, entre todas las participes decidieron frecuentarse más (refiriéndose a las musas) y por razones de espacio decidieron hacer el punto de reunión la mansión del exitoso empresario, quien estaba realmente feliz de ver su hogar tan lleno de vida. Logrando así formar un grupo de confianza y forjar lazos de amistad independientemente de las diferencias de edad o personalidades.

Aunque, bueno, unas siempre eran más unidas que otras…

Las chicas de ojos amarillentos se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación de la heredera de los Minami. Era espaciosa pero por comodidad decidieron utilizar el suelo para holgazanear… ¿Qué? No es necesario hacer algo interesante para pasar un buen momento. La mayor estaba sentada, recargada contra de la cama de la menor, y la dueña de la habitación utilizaba las piernas de esta, como almohada, para descansar mientras le eran proporcionadas dulces caricias en el cabello.

–Nee~ Umi-chan– Comenzó a hablar aun con los ojos cerrados mientras disfruta del contacto.

–¿Si? Kotori –sonrió para sí misma al escuchar la dulce voz de su… Amiga.

Aunque se notara lo mucho que se querían al final no formalizaron nada y decidieron esperara un poco mas por bien de la más joven, lo bueno es que podían mostrarse más afecto aunque no pasaban mas allá de abrazos, tomarse de las manos y algunos besos sin ser nunca en los labios.

–Te quiero –Dijo finalmente, después de abrir sus dorados ojos y sonreír con sutileza.

–¿En serio o solo lo dices para que te compre otra alpaca? – Cuestiono alzando una ceja.

–¡De ninguna manera lo digo por eso! –se quito de su cómodo lugar y para luego lanzarse a su acompañante mientras restregaba su rostro contra el abdomen de esta, logrando que comenzara a reír.

–D-detente jaja Kotori me haces cosquillas jaja–la aludida se detuvo y sonrió alegre por su victoria, pero Umi al final volvía ser dominada por la risa– Jajaja K-kotori, te vez muy graciosa.

–Mou~ Umi-chan mala, primero dudas de mi y luego te burlas. – Se quejo mientras hacia un puchero obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su amiga a causa de su adorable expresión.

–Ven, te acomodare el cabello. –la menor la libero de su agarre y se sentó frente a ella para que le ayudara con el desastre que hizo con su cabello al "atacarla". No fue necesario usar un cepillo porque el cabello de Kotori era fácil de manejar.

Al final las dos terminaron acostadas en el suelo mirando al blanco techo, donde había algunos stickers luminosos que seguro fueron puestos allí en la infancia de la amante de las alpacas. Esto logro captar la atención de Umi, quien empezó a inspeccionar con la vista el lugar no era como si no hubiese estado allí antes pero generalmente le ponía más atención a otras cosas… El lugar estaba bastante ordenado excepto por una esquina donde Kotori tenía su material de costura y algunos trajes en los que trabajaba.

–¿Cómo era tu habitación en la casa de tus padres? –Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Ah?…pues, era menos grande y bonita que esta –Suspiro con nostalgia– Mi abuelo siempre me ha consentido je~ por eso desde que nací miento a hacer este cuarto para mí… Antes estaba lleno de juguetes pero al entrar a preparatoria done a la caridad la mayoría de ellos.

–¿No podías haberle dicho a tu abuelo que comprara nuevos para los niños?

–Eso hizo él, pero sentía que no estaba participando así que di los míos… Igual habrán preferido los de mi abuelo.

–Yo opino que hiciste una buena acción.

–Supongo –sonrió para sí misma– Mi abuelo siempre fue una buena persona y de hecho frecuentaba ese lugar, el orfanato, antes de mi nacimiento. No creía que su obstinada hija le fuera a dar el nieto que tanto deseaba, pero al final sucedió. Recuerdo que cuando era muy joven me llevaba con él y algunos niños me "odiaban" por tenerlo solo para mí –soltó una alegre risa– Me pregunto que abra pasado con ellos…

–Comprendo… ¿se siente raro dormir tanto?

Negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados– Lo que es raro es ver a las personas tan cambiadas… y que tu cuerpo no responda como antes es una sensación horrible…–miro de reojo a Umi notándola seria por lo que decidió cambiar de tema –Le voy a decir a mi abuelo que te de mas días libres para que así puedas pasar todo el tiempo conmigo.

–Eso sería maravilloso –se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que su amiga se sorprendiera a igual medida que su rostro iba ganando el color del cabello de Maki– Pero no puedo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades.

–Yo te dije que quería estar contigo, aunque me gustaría recordar primero como me enamore de ti... Aun así…

–Es porque un día llegue al hospital– la interrumpió– Y te dije una parte de un poema.

–No me refiero a eso…

–Lo sé, lo sé, no presionemos nada. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos– Soltó un suspiro con cansancio y sonrió al sentir como la chica de cabellos grisáceos entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

La menor sonrió al recordar como Umi le había contado que cuando era más joven consideraba toda muestra de afecto algo indecente y que cualquier contacto afectuoso en público hacia que estuviera al borde del desmayo. Seria gracioso presenciar eso.

–¿De qué te ríes? kotori

–De nada~

–¿Segura? –Su amiga le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y volvieron a limitarse a disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

–¿Has visto a tus padres? Ya no me has presumido lo delicioso que es el té que hace tu madre. –Hablo después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio. Logrando que su acompáñate se estremeciera ante la pregunta –¿Sucedió algo? –apretó un poco su mano intentando expresarle su apoyo.

–… B-bueno, veras…–suspiro intentando conservar su destacable serenidad –Pelee con ellos… Bueno, quería su consentimiento para algo y solo logre decepcionarlos con mi petición. –Llevo su brazo libre a la cara cubriendo sus ojos, sentía ganas de llorar al recordar la forma en que la vio su madre; con inmenso odio– N-no quiero hablar de eso.

–Si te afecta no hablemos de ello– Dijo comprensiva.

–Descuida, ya entes los había visto tan enojados– Volvió a suspirar y finalmente retiro su brazo dejando notar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, sentimiento que se esfumo casi en su totalidad al ver la atenta mirada de Kotori sobre ella.

–¿De verdad? –Pregunto con duda en su voz intentando de alguna manera aligerar el ambiente.

–Sí, cuando mi hermana mayor se fue de casa. –Contesto de manera neutral.

–¿Tienes una hermana? –Cuestiono con asombro y una expresión que hizo reír nuevamente a la chica de cabello azul marino.

–Hum... Ella y yo no éramos tan unidas debido a que me lleva bastante edad.

–¿Por qué se fue de casa?

–Por amor.

–No entiendo. Si tu hermana se caso a tus padres no debería molestarles, a menos que su esposo sea una mala persona, pero en ese caso solo deberían estar preocupados…

–Kotori– sonrió leve– Tienes mucha suerte de poseer una familia que solamente desea tu felicidad.

–Eh?...

–Como heredera del Dojo esperaban que se casara con alguien, tenía un prometido, y ella se enamoro de un chico que según mi padre era un enclenque y debilucho. Además de escasos recursos económicos –Miro como su acompañante fruncía el ceño levemente – No era para nada lo que se esperaba de un Sonoda… Pero mi hermana lo quería y no dejo que le su futuro, entonces se escapo.

–Si estuviera en la misma situación creo que haría lo mismo... –susurro para sí misma con desagrado ante la idea pero su cerebro no tardo en presentarle una peor situación. Con preocupación miro a su acompañante y con angustia pregunto– ¿T-tu... también te tienes que casar? Umi-chan

–Jajaja No, de ninguna manera ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mis padres tenían problemas económicos? – La amante de las alpacas solo asintió como respuesta–. Esto se ocasionó porque utilizaron los bienes que les dieron los padres del prometido de mi hermana antes de efectuar el matrimonio, y pues gracias a la huida de mi hermana y mi escasa edad, el trato quedo anulado y con ello deudas que mis padres no fueron capaces de pagar. Al haber quedado en quiebra la familia del muchacho con el que me pretendían casar en un futuro perdió el interés y yo gane mi libertad.

Dada esa explicación la chica de ojos ámbar suspiro con disimulado alivio –Creo que nunca me habías hablado de tu familia más allá de los entrenamientos y la rica comida de tu madre.

–Bueno... No lo creí necesario, además tú tampoco lo haces. –Se volteo y abrazo por la cintura a su enamorada, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta – ¿Kotori?

–¿Sí? –Reprimió una leve risa– Tu aliento hace cosquillas

–Te quiero.

–Mou, ¿en serio o solo lo dices para que te pida otra alpaca?

–Jajaja eso no tiene sentido– Libero a su amiga del agarre y luego se sentó, haciendo que esta también lo hiciera.

–jeje es cierto. –fijo sus dorados ojos con determinación en los pardos de Umi– Deberíamos Salir.

–Me parece perfecto– sonrió ante la petición tan demandante de la menor– ¿sería como una cita?

–Solo si así lo quieres– Contesto con una sonrisa mientras pegaba su frente con la de la otra chica.

–Honestamente quiero que lo sea– cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la cercanía para luego susurrar lo siguiente–… Una buena cita siempre termina en beso.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con su evidente coqueteo la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, mostrando al dueño de la casa con una indescifrable expresión. –Ejem... Toujo-san vino y sus demás amigas también, eso es todo –Dio media vuelta para irse pero antes sonrió de manera un poco siniestra y con voz de ultratumba dijo–. Las vigilo.

Las aludidas simplemente se separaron totalmente sonrojadas, y se pusieron de pie listas para recibir a sus amistades, de las cuales faltaban la ocupada Maki y la despistada Honoka.

–Ara ara, así que estaban de románticas. –Sonrió con picardía.

–Eh... N-no… ¿tanto? –Apenas pudo articular la chica de cabellos azules ante la intensa mirada de la psicóloga.

–¿Y Honoka-chan? –Pregunto la dueña de la habitación intentando cambiar de tema.

–Ella llegara un poco tarde, pero mando un mensaje diciendo que ya viene en camino –Contesto la rubia jugando con su celular mientras estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Por su parte la aspirante a idol le lanzaba una mirada llena de envidia a la modelo por lo bien que se veía en su papel de "chica ruda" y la chaqueta de cuero que traía le ayudaba con ello–Estoy aburrida, mejor hagamos algo.

–Y-yo traje algunos juegos de mesa, si quieren podemos usarlos– propuso con una tímida sonrisa la chica de los anteojos.

Y dicho esto comenzó la guerra por poseerlo todo y dejar en la ruina a tus rivales; se pusieron a jugar monopoly. Al final de la larga partida quien gano fue Nico, y su ultima rival Nozomi.

–Gane...–balbuceo con asombro–Esperen ¿gane? ¡¿Gane?!

–Ya escuchamos Nico –Contesto Eli mientras se estiraba.

–¡Pero le gane a ella! –Apunto a su familiar– Es la primera vez en mi vida que le gano en algo… La primera vez –agrego mientras lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban en sus ojos.

–Nicochi no seas dramática– suspiro– Eso lo sacaste de tu padre

–¡Ey! Pues el no saber bailar bien lo saco de su madre– Contraataco mientras señalaba a la loli quien hacia un baile de victoria totalmente improvisado.

Mientras Hanayo y Kotori se reían de la actitud infantil de la "familia", Umi las veía con desaprobación e intentaba ignorarla pena ajena que le causaba el baile de Nico.

–¡Hola!–Irrumpió la amante del pan interrumpiendo la celebración de la pelinegra –Traje a una amiga~ Se llama Hoshizora Rin

–¡Somos rivales-nya! –Replico una melodiosa voz detrás de Honoka, mientras esta se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica de cabello naranja y brillantes ojos verdes que Umi, Kotori y Hanayo reconocieron como la chica que casi mata a una alpaca.

–Mou, Rin-chan ya te dije que…

–¡Es Kayochin! –Salto de alegría al ver a la tímida chica y rápidamente se dirigió a ella atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando completamente lo que le estaba por decir su amiga.

–… Yo... eh… por favor suéltame… Rin-chan –intentaba liberarse del agarre de la chica de actitud felina, pero al parecer era más probable que muriera de pena a que lograra escapar de tal abrazo.

–¡Oh! Y las chicas lindas que me dieron a Kayochin… –dijo mirando a Umi y Kotori– Etto ¿Cómo se llamaban? Nya

–Soy Sonoda Umi, un gusto–Extendió su mano hacia ella para hacer un saludo formal pero renuncio a la idea al ver qué esa chica no soltaría a su compañera de trabajo– Y las personas no se pueden dar…

–Hola, Rin-chan. –Sonrió levemente– Yo me llamo Minami Kotori ¿Qué paso con la alpaca?

–¡Ella está viva nya! ...Pero me despidieron

–Oh... Es una lástima pero ya pronto encontraras un nuevo empleo– Intentaba parecer comprensiva pero la felicidad de saber que el animalito estaba bien le restaba credibilidad.

–De hecho ya lo conseguí nya –contesto con una sonrisa

–¡Ey! Te olvidas de mi yo conseguiré el empleo–se cruzo de brazos indignada la chica de cabellos color jengibre.

–No, ¡yo nya!

–Ya cálmense ¿Qué empleo? –Finalmente puso calma la mayor de todas mientras ignoraba los reclamos de su familia.

–Pues…

~Flash back narrado por Honoka~

Desde el rencuentro con Kotori-chan y Umi-senpai decidí dejar de ser alguien inútil y encontrar un rumbo para mi vida, por eso hace meses que estaba buscando un empleo pero no había tenido suerte… Intente en cafeterías, tiendas o incluso de mensajera en alguna empresa, pero nada. Debido a mi mala suerte decidí comenzar a buscar en otros lugares y termine yendo a una estación de radio que estaba solicitando una persona con disponibilidad de horario, buena voz y con energía de sobra "¡Soy perfecta para ese puesto!" es lo que pensé, así que me prepare minuciosamente para la entrevista de trabajo, comiendo sanamente mucho pan.

Estaba segura de que iba a ganar… pero entonces conocí a Rin-chan.

El día de la entrevista de trabajo se me hizo un poco tarde, por ayudar en la tienda de mi padre, así que terminaría siendo de las últimas en pasar, para mi suerte el dueño del lugar no parecía convencido con ninguna audición. Termine sentándome a lado de una chica que aun no había pasado, sonreía como gato y parecía feliz por algo, su alegre aura me incitaron a hablar con ella.

–Hola –sonreí–. No sé porque me recuerdas a los personajes de anime~

–¿Personaje de anime-nya? –Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia–. Me lo dicen a diario

–¿En serio? –exclame con asombro y ella comenzó a reír divertida.

–Solo bromeaba-nya

–Jajaja ¿Vienes por el empleo?

–Así es nya, Rin necesita un nuevo trabajo porque casi mata a una alpaca.

–Eh? ¿En serio?

–Pero no me arrepiento, Rin conoció al amor de su vida por eso nya

–Oh, al menos salió algo bueno de eso jeje… creo– Hasta cierto recordaba un poco a mí y me resultaba sumamente agradable el que siempre sonriera. Si yo no hubiese sido una cobarde no le hubiese ocasionado problemas a mis amigas, me gustaría ser tan positiva como la chica a mi lado– Si mi mejor amiga se enterara de eso le daría un infarto, ella ama las alpacas… me pregunto si ama más a Umi o a las alpacas– Murmure lo último. Es algo que realmente no sé.

–¿Qué dices del mar? –Me pregunto notoriamente confundida.

–Jaja no es nada, solo estaba divagando. Perdón.

Duramos un rato mas hablando sobre trivialidades, era tan entretenido que casi se nos olvida la razón por la que estábamos allí. Pero la voz de la asistente nos hizo volver a la realidad:

–Solo tenemos tiempo para una entrevista.

–¡Es mía! –gritamos al unisón y comenzamos una carrera hacia el cuarto donde estaba la persona que nos contrataría.

~Fin del flash back~

–Al final la dos tomamos la entrevista al mismo tiempo y el jefe dijo que le encantaba nuestro entusiasmo y por ello le era difícil elegir– terminaba de explicar Honoka.

–A quien llame será la elegida nya

–¿Entonces están compitiendo? –Obvio Eli quien volvía a jugar con su celular.

–Así es nya– sonrió con orgullo–La vida es una competencia

–Contestando tu duda, Honoka-chan –Tomo palabra la dueña del lugar mientras capturaba en un posesivo abrazo a su amiga de cabello azul– ¡No cambiaria a Umi ni por un millón de alpacas!

–¿Qué tal un millón de alpacas e infinitos cheesecake?

–Uh... es una difícil decisión.

–¡Kotori!

–¡Es broma Umi-chan! Yo te quiero mucho– la abraza con más fuerza.

–K-kotori, no puedo respirar– Después de un "ups" y muchas disculpas la soltó.

–Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos importa ¡Le gane a la vaca en monopoly!

–No me digas así Nicochi, que haya personas no me impide castigarte.

–A que castigo te refieres nya –pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto sumamente adorable e infantil, que contrastaba totalmente con la mirada de terror puro que pusieron las demás y la amplia pero terrorífica sonrisa de la psicóloga.

–A este ¡Washi washi MAX!

–¡Nyaaaaaa!

.

Era un día casual, el día de su cita. Fueron a diversos lugares disfrutaron de la compañía mutua pero por petición de la mayor decidieron volver porque Kotori tenía tarea pendiente. Desde hace un tiempo Umi le había estado ayudando a estudiar para así pasar más tiempo juntas pues en algún momento un par de horas viéndose dejaron de ser suficiente.

Iban a la casa de la mayor, pero al final Kotori vio algo que le interesaba así que terminaron alejándose y quedaron de encontrarse en media hora a la salida del centro comercial.

La mayor de las dos chicas no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidió ir a una librería para matar tiempo, donde se encontró con la hermana de su amiga rubia. Ella intentaba tomar un libro de un estante alto pero debido a su baja estatura no lo lograba, hasta cierto punto le pareció gracioso pero por sus buenos modales decidió ayudarla.

–Todo tuyo– dijo entregándole el objeto a la rubia, quien se quedo impresionada con el encanto natural de la ex arquera–Eres la hermanita de Eli ¿no?

–Sí, muchas gracias– bajo la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

–De nada–comenzó a tomar y dejar libros buscando alguno de su interés– No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ustedes pese a que me llaman la atención.

–Bueno no pareces una persona muy conversadora –sonrío leve–. Y solo te la pasas con Minami-san

–Sí, creo que le pongo demasiada atención a Kotori –soltó una leve pero encantadora risa, logrando que su acompañante se sonrojara a un mas–. Pero también me llevo bien con Maki y con Honoka… pero mejor con Maki.

–..¿Tú y Minami-san son n-novias? –pregunto avergonzada ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Por su parte la mayor, de la impresión, ahogo un suspiro, no esperaba esa pregunta–No es así, al menos no aun.

–¡Genial! – la interrumpió evitando escuchar lo último, o al menos pretendiendo no haberlo hecho

–…?

–N-nada

–Bueno, un placer ayudarte me despido– miro a la chica que la veía con ojos rogantes incitándola a decirle la razón de su retirada– Tengo que ver a Kotori. –Y con esa explicación para no ser descortés. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse hasta que sintió como halaban de su blusa–. ¿Arisa-san?

–Espera, hace rato vi como Minami-san se fue con... Con ¡Su abuelo y sus guardias! –mintió-.

La aludida dudo un poco de tan información pero al pensar en la actitud celosa de su jefe se convenció a si misma que lo que decía la pequeña rusa era cierto– Ese vejete algún día entenderá que Kotori es solo mía– balbuceo para sí misma, siendo algo inentendible para su acompañante quien le resto importancia a ese hecho.

–Así que puedes quedarte más tiempo conmigo Umi-san

–¿Umi-san?

–Sii, seamos amigas. –sonrió con entusiasmo– Nishikino-san es una persona muy ocupada y tener nuevos amigos siempre es bueno, juro ser una persona madura.

–Es gracioso que digas eso cuando eres una niña

–Hasta donde sé, Minami-san actúa de manera similar a que tuviera 16. Perdió su tiempo y sin tiempo es imposible madurar.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

–Nozomi-chan a veces lo habla con Onee-chan sobre eso.

–Lo imagine, aunque Kotori a veces es indecisa y egoísta pero también es importante para mí –sonrío– No me molesta que sea "inmadura". Así que puedes ser todo lo inmadura que quieras, acepto ser tu amiga Arisa.

.

La fanática de la moda se encontraba en el punto de reunión, esperando a su amiga quien no daba rastros de vida. Hace no mucho se había desocupado por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde se vería con la chica de ojos pardos. Estaba feliz, todo el día había sido lo que se puede llamar perfecto.

Su abuelo la había dejado dormir en la casa de su amiga la noche anterior así que después de avanzar con su tarea se habían quedado jugando a las cartas hasta tarde, sorprendentemente la "perfecta" Umi Sonoda era pésima en ese juego. Despertaron temprano y entre juegos hicieron el desayuno, razón por la cual también dejaron un desastre en la cocina, tuvieron que limpiar y se turnaron para tomar una ducha. Antes de salir la ex arquera la dejo jugar un poco con su cabello, hasta le hizo su extraño peinado, y después de estar totalmente listas fueron al cine. Seguido fueron a un parque y tomaron algunas fotos de cosas que les parecieron interesantes. Finalmente comieron en un Maid café.

Sonrió al recordar que Umi le dijo que se vería bien con el uniforme del lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Umi?

Le preocupaba un poco… Mucho, que Umi no estuviese allí, ella era muy estricta con la puntualidad. Quería llamarla pero dejo el celular en casa, ya se había demorado mucho más de media hora ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? No quería ni imaginarlo... Estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarla cuando una chica se acerco a ella; la conocía o eso sugería la manera en que la veía.

–Hola Minami Kotori –sonrió con arrogancia, desconcertando aun más a la aludida.

–Hola…–intento sonreír pero la profunda mirada negra de la chica lograba intimidarla. – etto ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que no me recuerdas? –Dijo con indignación– En preparatoria íbamos en el mismo grupo, soy Miyashita Fumi. No te hagas la importante…

–Lo siento, la verdad no te recuerdo–hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa– P-pero es un placer conocerte

–Ahórrate los falsos modales, farsante– Kotori la miro desconcertada– parece que conseguiste lo que querías…

–Con todo respeto, no sé de lo que hablas. –Frunció levemente el ceño ante la actitud hostil de la chica.

–Hace unos días te vimos saliendo del hospital con Sonoda-senpai, seguro te aprovechaste de la muerte de tu madre para acercarte a ella.

–…

–Ya sabes... –sonrió con superioridad y con el dedo índice le dio un golpe en la frente, como si fuera a golpear una canica–Dando lastima

–¿H-hablas de Umi-chan? –Pregunto temerosa mientras se cubría, con ambas manos, la frente por el dolor cosa que ignoro totalmente al recordar su principal objetivo–… Debo buscar con Umi-chan –Retrocedió unos pasos lista para retirarse.

–¿A dónde vas? –la tomo bruscamente del hombro.

–Debo buscar a Umi-chan, quizá le paso algo ella debería estar aquí… conmigo.

–Tú no iras a ningún lado ¡Enferma!

–¿Enferma? –Finalmente volvió a poner atención a la chica frente a ella.

–Sí, tú y Sonoda-senpai –se cruzo de brazos y dijo con desprecio – ¿Creen que salir con una chica es normal? – Antes de que Kotori si quiera pudiera contestar, le lanzo una mirada llena odio. Seguramente era la única persona que podía ver de esa manera a la heredera de los Minami… Como si deseara su muerte.

Tal acción hizo estremecer a la menor, por alguna extraña razón, eso la dejo "helada". La presencia de esa mujer le causaba ansiedad, sabía que la situación no era tan grave y ella podía solucionarlo sola… pero había algo que se lo impedía. Le tenía respeto a esa chica, no, le tenía miedo.

La miro una vez más intentando tomar valor y apartarla. Sus ojos negros y cabello largo y naranja ya los había visto… Y como su cerebro hiciera "click" los recuerdos de cómo ella y sus amigas la golpearon, insultaron, maltrataron y despreciaron totalmente vinieron a su mente. Comenzó a temblar recordando lo horrible que fue el primer año de preparatoria.

–¡Por favor no me hagas nada! –se tiro al suelo e hizo una reverencia rogando por piedad mientras lloraba– Fumi-chan… N-no era mi intención hacer que Sonoda-senpai se enojara contigo, por favor ya no me golpees.

–Ey... Minami cálmate nos están mirando– dijo incomoda por todas las personas que comenzaban a fijar su atención en ellas.

–Por favor y-yo... no sé qué sucede, ella es muy linda y entiendo porque te gusta... No quiero interferir –comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y hablar entrecortadamente–. N-no sabía que enamorarse podía ser tan doloroso.

–K-kotori por favor cálmate, no te hare nada… solo deja de actuar como una loca ¿sí? –se puso nerviosa al ver como las personas comenzaban a murmurar cosas entre sí y –Lo de hace un momento solo era broma. – Se aproximo a la chica de ojos ámbar

En respuesta a esto la menor la empujo y se alejo de ella con completo terror, quedando sentada contra la pared mientras se cubría con los brazos como esperando un golpe.

–¡Kotori! –llego la alarmada se acerco a su "hermana" quien al verla se puso de pie y lanzo a sus brazos mientras aun lloraba.

–¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto desconcertada por la reacción de su ex compañera de bachillerato.

–Nishikino Maki, soy su doctora– le dio abrazo protector a su amiga, mientras sentía como esta temblaba y ahogaba sus sollozos en su hombro –¿Qué le hiciste?

–Yo nada, está loca. –Miro a las personas que aun estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba –¡ELLA ESTA LOCA! ¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Bola de metiches! –y salió corriendo al ver la gran seriedad con la que la veía la pianista.

Después de que Kotori lograra volver en sí y tranquilizarse, entraron a una cafetería cercana a hablar del asunto y cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Se encontraban en la mesa mas apartada del lugar.

–Tenía miedo… lo siento –dijo decaída mientras veía el vaso con agua que Maki pidió para ella.

La mayor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda esperando reconfortarla con eso. –¿Miedo?

–En mi primer año en Otonokizaka ella y sus amigas por un malentendido comenzaron a agredirme –intento sonreír –Aunque cesaron cuando, una vez ellas me estaban golpeando y Umi-chan las detuvo

–Kotori…

–Fue horrible, pero esa vez me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada– suspiro con pesadez– Luego fue algo difícil de aceptarlo porque sabía que mis padres no me iban a apoyar y aunque me sentía mal con mis sentimientos no era algo que pudiera cambiar… Ellos eran terriblemente homofóbicos y sentía mucha pena de decirle a mi abuelo

–Kotori ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–P-pues mi madre solo tuvo me tuvo con el objetivo de formar a alguien que demostrara lo competitiva que era al educar… –Suspiro con tristeza –Ella lo insinuó varias veces. Y me decía "soy una maestra, guía a los alumnos para que sean lo mejor para la sociedad y una persona. Por lo tanto tú debes todo lo que la sociedad espere de ti" –Dijo intentando imitar lo que recordaba era la voz de su madre.

–No me refiero a eso… ¿Cómo sabes lo de esa chica? ¿y tus sentimientos por Umi…?

–Yo… –miro a su acompañante con asombro mientras este le daba una leve sonrisa– ¡Lo recuerdo! –con torpeza, causada por la emoción, se puso de pie y abrazo a Maki, quien le devolvió el gesto logrando un abrazo fraternal lleno de amor. Aunque no duro mucho porque Kotori tenía que volver a tomar su lugar – Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo~

–Sí, estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Pero… después de eso estoy en blanco de nuevo– dijo matando todo el entusiasmo que sentía–¿Qué tan importante deben ser mis memorias como para olvidarlas?

–No se trata de que sean importantes, si no que tú les des valor –sonrió comprensiva– Y en todo caso puedes crear nuevos.

–Maki-nee ya suenas como toda una adulta– sonrió leve.

–Lo soy y tú también, pero no es necesario que actúes como tal. –Suspiro– Si me volví un poco amargada fue por culpa de mi padre. Aun no sé cómo decirles que salgo con Nico-chan.

–Descuida, el momento perfecto llegara y sin importar que pase tendrás mi apoyo... El apoyo de todas

–¿Ves? Tú también hablas como una adulta.

–Maki-nee ¿me prestas tu celular? –La doctora simplemente le entrego el aparato mientras ella tomaba el café que compro.

La menor tomo el aparato, rápidamente fue a los contactos y llamo a un número.

–Hola ¿Maki? –se escucho la voz de la chica de cabello azul por el altavoz.

–Hola, Umi-chan. –Sonrió para sí misma al pensar como reaccionaria su amiga– Tengo algo importante que contarte.

–¿Kotori?

–¿Con quién hablas Umi-chan? – se escucho una voz de fondo.

–¿H-hay alguien contigo? –Cuestiono perdiendo emoción.

–Si, Arisa, la hermana de Eli la estoy acompañando a su casa– Escucho total tranquilidad en la voz de Umi. ¿Simplemente la abandono? –fue una lástima que no hayamos podido volver juntas

–S-sí, bueno todo bien jeje

–Que bien ¿Qué es lo que me tenias que decir?

–Oh… Pues hoy me encontré con una amiga –se gana una mirada de interrogación de Maki quien ha estado al pendiente todo este tiempo de su hermana postiza. –Estoy feliz por eso… je perdón por llamarte por algo tan bobo.

–Bueno, hablamos luego no puedo desatender a Arisa eso sería descortés... Te qui-

–¿Umi-chan?...–suspira y le devuelve su smartphone a la doctora– Se corto la llama

–Entonces ¿Cuándo le dirás?

–No lo sé, estaba con Arisa-chan

–¿Celos? –Cuestiona al notar algo de molestia en la voz de la menor.

–No –desvía la mirada y frunce el ceño–. Debe ser algo aburrido pasar todo el tiempo con la misma persona

–Ey, no seas tan insegura –sonríe– Eres hermosa, muy bonita y podrías hacer caer a quién quisieras con una simple sonrisa… Kotori ¿Por qué Umi y tú no estaban juntas cuando llego ella?

–Es que bueno... yo vi algo que me gusto mucho para Umi, pero no quería que lo viese, es una sorpresa, y decidí ir a comprarlo con la excusa de que me ayudaría a ser más independiente… y-ya sabes que no se me da bien hablar con las personas. –Suspiro con tristeza por centésima vez en el día– Acordamos vernos en el lugar donde me encontraste y ella nunca apareció.

–Ya veo…

–¿Tu qué haces aquí?

–Salí a almorzar, como el hospital esta cerca de aquí fui con Nico a comer algo… –miro su reloj de muñeca –¡Mierda! ¡Hace 15 minutos comenzó mi turno!

–¡Maki-nee! Apresúrate –miro como se puso de pie, pago la cuenta y salía corriendo del local.

–¡Cuídate mucho! Luego le encajare un bisturí en la frente a Umi por dejarte sola.

Después de tal despedida la menor solo pudo soltar una risa desganada y sentirse miserable por estar sola, por recordar lo horrible que se sintió aceptar su sexualidad, y porque la chica que le gustaba no estuvo para protegerla… Quizá si sentía celos.

.

En otro lugar se encontraban Umi y Arisa caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de la última. Hace nada la mayor recibió una llamada desde el celular de su amiga doctora.

–Se corto la llamada…– dijo la chica de cabello azul con desgano mientras guardaba su celular.

–Bueno, ya le dijiste lo que importa, luego podrán hablar más– intento animarla la menor.

–Si… creo –sonrío leve– Luego hablaremos más.

– Umi-san allí es donde vivo– dijo señalando un complejo de departamentos.

–Ok–Miro el lugar donde se encontraban percatándose de algo importante –¿No era más rápido y fácil llegar por ese lado?... –Cuestiono mientras señalaba otro camino, en respuesta a esto la rubia solo ladeo la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida– Bueno, estoy cansada me iré a mi casa.

–Está bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme~–Dijo con voz cantarina y una amplia sonrisa.

–No es nada –le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente partió rumbo a su hogar.

Por su parte, la de ascendencia rusa, se dirigió a su casa. De vez en cuando daba unos saltitos de felicidad al recordar lo bien que se la paso ese día. Ingreso al lugar sin mayor problema y fue a la sala donde vio a su hermana comiendo chocolate desesperadamente, como si no lo hubiese probado en días, cosa que era casi imposible, a lado de su hermana se encontraba Nozomi quien le daba caricias en la espalda aparentemente intentando calmarla.

–Bienvenida Arisa-chan– Saludo con una sonrisa la aficionada al tarot.

–¡Hermanita tengo un problema! Uno grande… –dejo el dulce de lado, demostrando así que hablaba en serio– Y no llegabas, me estaba preocupando.

–Hermana creo que me enamore– Soltó de la nada.

–¡Tengo dos problemas! –Miro su celular al cual llego un mensaje de sus jefes pidiéndole que trabajara en su día libre–Tengo muchos problemas.

–No entiendo que pasa…

–Bueno, por un descuido –comenzó a explicar la de ojos verdes pero fue interrumpida en breve por su novia.

–¡Ese traidor! –Se cruzo de brazos– quizá si le hubiese dado 20 dólares no estaríamos en este embrollo.

–¿Nozomi? –Fijo su atención en la psicóloga, ignorando las maldiciones que su hermana lanzaba al aire.

–Veras Arisa, en el parque de diversiones Eilichi y yo no fuimos cuidadosas, y alguien nos vio besarnos.

–Oh dios…

–No es tan grave, por suerte no tomaron foto pero se extendió el rumor y pues ya sabes cómo es internet –suspira con frustración– Hasta crearon un ridículo artículo sobre gays y europeos.

–¡Joder! –Se tiro al sofá ganando la atención de las dos chicas que hablaban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Nico salió de su habitación

– Oigan par de idiotas, ya vi lo que hicieron.

–¡Ya Nico! –Resoplo con fastidio la modelo– Si alguien te viera con Maki besándose también te pasaría lo mismo.

–¡Nosotras si nos contenemos!

–Ja, si el primer día que decidieron salir casi pierdes la virginidad~– Contesto Nozomi.

–Y-yo... bueno, ¡Ese no es el asunto! –Exclamo sonrojada–¿Qué pasara con el empleo de Eli?

–Solo tengo que permanecer en casa mientras ellos resuelven el caso.

–Onee-san…

–Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿a quién debo mandar a matar? –dijo entrando en su papel de mafiosa mientras fijaba sus azules ojos en los de su familiar.

Ante esto la aspirante a idol balbuceo un confundido "eh?", no esperaba ver esa conducta de parte de Eli menos si ella ¡no había hecho nada! por lo que su tía decidió explicarle la situación.

–A Arisa-chan le gusta alguien –Explico, mientras abrazaba a Nico por detrás y recargando todo su peso en ella– Mis niñas están creciendo

–¿Q-qué haces? –pregunto, asustada, al tener tan cerca a la psicóloga.

–Solo le doy afecto a la chica que más quiero, claro, después de mi rusa.

–Solo te aprovechas de mi altura ¿cierto?

–Cierto.

Ambas pusieron atención a las hermanas que se desafiaban con la mirada, o más bien, como la mayor intentaba ver hasta lo más profundo del alma de la menor y esta parecía estar pensando que decir.

–Pues me gusta… Umi-san– finalmente dijo mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas.

–¿Sonoda? Ella es novia de Minami ¿no? –pregunto con preocupación su amiga pelinegra.

–No son nada.

–Ay... Querida, me temo que ellas se quieren y mucho, solo basta verlas. –dijo con empatía la psicóloga. No necesitaba ver las cartas para saber que eso terminaría mal.

–Lo sé, pero ¡El amor de los humanos cambia! –se motivo a si misma al ver que su familia no lo haría– Aun tengo oportunidad…

–No estoy segura, no es buena idea –Tomo palabra la rubia mayor–Además ¿desde cuándo te llevas con ella?

–Hoy pase toda la tarde con ella fue genial, es muy inteligente, amable y sobretodo atenta– Hablo con ensoñación.

–Un día no es suficiente para decidir te gusta alguien, no sé porque los jóvenes son tan precipitados con sus sentimientos– suspiro y miro seria a su hermanita– Está mal, debes pensarlo más y después de que lo hayas hecho volver a pensarlo.

–Hermana…

–Aun así te apoyare en lo que decidas.

.

.

.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? Pido disculpas si hay una falta de ortografía o de redacción y se agradecen las críticas constructivas. Durante este casi mes que paso, me di cuenta de algunos errores XD que me dejaron algo desanima y decepcionada de mi, pero después de "aprender" solo queda continuar owo El día que publique el capitulo anterior a este juro que comencé a escribir ya llevaba la mitad del capítulo cuando decidí que no me gustaba como estaba quedando y lo borre lel, y sigo teniendo el mismo problema de que cada nuevo capítulo es más largo D: En fin, perdón por la demora.**

 **De antemano les informo que por cuestiones de la vida mi tiempo se ve reducido ;n; no sé cuando podre actualizar pero no abandonare esto e intentare que la demora no se extienda a un mes o más.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **yqueyolera: Gracias X3 XD creo que la Arisa de mi historia tiene una pésima suerte**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: Yo también(?) honestamente a mí también me pareció apresurado pero es algo que necesitaba incluir, pues pretendo usar eso a mi favor c: …De hecho lo que recordo Umi XD según yo lo hice obvio, pero quizá solo yo me entiendo lel**

 **PileMimo: Parece que tu petición se hará realidad en un futuro no muy lejano XD**

 **aaronstoon42: Se viene el Rinpana y muchos problemas... bueno, no tantos.**

 **SilentDrago: 1. Comprendo. Ya he leído algunas de tus historias y me gustan, me alegra que hayas decidido abrir una cuenta ^^. 2. Tienes toda la razón. 3. El tipo se fue pero llego alguien más(?) ;-; creo que tengo problema con los OCs 4. Quién sabe, Nozomi es un misterio para la humanidad. n.n**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PowerEyes: El abuelo de Kotori es una persona brillante 7u7 y te gusta mi nicomaki por la diferencia de edad owo es el encanto de la pedofilia XDD OK NO… quizá porque no son tan tsunderes(?)**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Me siento alagada *~* espero que la historia no se me vaya de las manos**

 **perdón por la demora… de nuevo.**

 **Hiromi Orange: Kotori también es mi waifu D: … QuQ espero algún dia lograr saciar tus ganas de KotoUmi ¡Saludos!**

 **nanofate assault: ¡Lo es! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que el Kotoumi es vida y amor uwu Me alegra que te haya gustado :33 saludos~**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Gracias nuevo lector owo por tu review me hice algunas ideas para escribir este capítulo, muchas gracias :3 y espero que este capítulo haya contestado tu pregunta e.e**

 **Blaa: Querido visitante uwu agradezco los dos reviews XD y creo que me "atrapaste" D: yo soy la que se entretiene más con esto jaja Me alegra que te guste mi historia n.n saludos!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD: Toda las personas que votaron por "Sonoda Kotori" uwu son personas de cultura XD ok no.**


	12. Capitulo 11 Estruendo

**Capitulo 11. Estruendo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar prendiendo sus antorchas y preparando sus tridentes para asesinar al autor por tomarse su tiempo.**

 **Solo tengo una aclaración y es que todo lo descrito a continuación ocurre el mismo día (?)**

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente con Arisa, de hecho apenas un par de días. Después de ese final de cita, Umi y Kotori se distanciaron un poco, aun se veían constantemente pero no se daban tantas muestras de amor como lo hacían antes, esto porque la Sonoda decidió darle espacio a su amiga para no crear problemas con el tutor de esta, y por su parte, la Minami al recuperar parte de sus recuerdos también se hizo presente su antigua timidez, claro, a menor grado pero aun así se sentía nerviosa de la cercanía de la chica de cabello azul. Lo que dificultaba aun mas los acercamientos, siendo casi nulos. Por otra parte, Umi le había explicado o más bien le había sugerido el motivo por el cual la abandono, por lo que estaban en buenos términos. Aunque la menor no se atrevió a contarle sobre sus recuerdos, se sentía extrañamente enojada con ella, además de que era lo suficientemente astuta para deducir que la hermanita de su amiga Rusa se había enamorado de Umi y le había mentido, obteniendo así el privilegio de estar a solas con la ex-arquera. No quería hacer quedar mal a la pequeña rubia por lo que no dijo nada…

Una parte de sí misma dudaba ser lo suficientemente buena para Umi y creía, en el fondo de su corazón, que cualquier persona seria mejor. ¿Y si su forma de amar no era la correcta? No quería dañar a la chica que ama ¿Y si Umi solo se aprovechaba de su estado? No, sabiendo la situación que tiene con su familia eso es imposible. ¿Y si intentaban y fallaban? Sería muy doloroso pero a veces es así el amor. Hasta era absurdo que lo pensara pero… ¿y si volviese a perder a sus personas preciadas? Si había una mínima posibilidad de que ella fuera un imán de tragedias, entonces, preferiría que Umi no se acercara demasiado, que no se acercara nada.

Todas esas y más inseguridades rondaban en el corazón de la pajarita. Le era sumamente difícil actuar como siempre lo hacía, y el estar con la dueña de sus sentimientos en ese preciso instante, ayudándola a estudiar para el examen que pronto le podría su maestro privado, solo complicaba aun más las cosas. La menor intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, actuar de manera natural. Al parecer eso funcionaba porque la chica de ojos pardos no decía nada, solamente le sonreía de vez en cuando, y aunque tal acción no fuera la gran cosa, en Kotori tenía un gran efecto, hacia que todas sus dudas se esfumaran y quisiera hablar de todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, porque sabía que ella la escucharía de forma antena y solucionarían las cosas. Lamentablemente sus celos la mantenían "indignada" y no quería una solución directa que involucrara a la Sonoda. Aunque ya tenía una decisión tomada. Hace unos días término hablando sobre eso con su abuelo y le fue de gran ayuda.

~Flash back~

El día de la cita con su amiga, la heredera de los Minami volvió decaída hacia su hogar. Al llegar algunos de los empleados notaron su tristeza e intentaron animarla, el chef le ofreció un cheesecake, algunas de las sirvientas le hablaron sobre moda, o al menos lo intentaron, y hasta el chofer le propuso ir a una granja de alpacas, pero aun así no pudieron sacarle una sonrisa a la menor.

Kotori se sentía triste y decepcionada, hace tiempo que no se sentía así… de hecho desde que conoció, ¿por segunda vez?, a la persona causante de su mal actual. Debía decirle a alguien sobre sus sentimientos. No quería preocupar a Maki ni a Honoka, aun no se sentía preparada para ser el conejillo de indias de Nozomi, y Umi, bueno, con ella se sentía muy molesta. No entendía la razón, pero ser abandonado no sería grato para ninguna persona… Y menos si necesitabas de esa persona en ese preciso momento. Con resignación y duda decidió recurrir a su abuelo. No es sintiera desconfianza de él, simplemente no se sentía tan unida como lo era antes y lo que le diría no sabría cómo lo tomaría, aunque debía admitir que tenia la corazonada de que todo iría bien.

–Abuelo…–Irrumpió, entrando al estudio del hombre mayor.

–¿Qué sucede, pequeña mía? – Hablo el anciano mientras leía un libro, acostado en su cómodo sofá de dos plazas. Eventualmente se sentó como era debido.

–Recordé algunas cosas– Menciono al llegar a lado de su familiar.

– ¿En serio? –Sonrió comprensivo, aunque por dentro se sentía sumamente feliz del progreso de su descendiente pero aun más de que hubiese recorrido a él. Cerró su libro para poner completa atención. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La menor se limito a asentir y se sentó junto a él, por un momento pensó en acurrucándose a su lado como lo hacía en su infancia, pero descarto la idea. Mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos comenzó a hablar:

–M-mis padres… eran homofóbicos ¿no?

–Tus padres eran personas complicadas. –suspiro al imaginarse lo que seguiría después.

–Lo eran. –concordó. –También, algo estrictos je.

–Pero siempre buscaban hacer lo correcto, así que no eran malas personas.

–¿Por qué mi madre no era tan amable como tú o si quiera parecida? –se encogió en su lugar, sentía que estaba hablando mal de su progenitora… Pero desde que tenía memoria era estricta y no solía perdonar los fallos, al menos no fácilmente.

–No sé a lo que te refieres, aunque no lo creas ese mismo mechón rebelde que heredaste de tu madre yo lo tenía en mi juventud –intento bromear pero solo consiguió que los evidentes nervios de Kotori aumentaran. –Lo siento por eso… Pues, contestando a tu pregunta, ella fue criada por tu abuela.

–Y-yo no sabía eso.

–A mi hija no le gustaba hablar de eso –sonrió con melancolía– De hecho era como un tabú mencionarlo.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiono dirigiendo su vista al hombre.

–Tu abuela y yo nos divorciamos. Eso es un poco mal visto por la sociedad, crean rumores y ven con lastima a las personas involucradas, pero seguir juntos por lo que piensen las demás personas es algo enfermo. –Tomo una pequeña pausa para pensar– …Tú, sabes cómo era tu madre, altanera, siempre buscaba la perfección y ser fruto de una relación fallida era algo que no la enorgullecía.

–Entiendo…

–Bueno, después murió tu abuela y a ella le toco vivir conmigo aunque solo fueron por un corto periodo –suspira– La verdad nunca la entendí, creo que la única persona fue tu padre por algo se casaron ¿no?

–También se llevaba bien con la Madre de Maki-nee –sonrío al recordar como su madre abandonaba su seriedad al estar con esa mujer. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos –Yo… creía que todo lo que mi madre defendía, en lo que creía, la manera en que hacía para dar lo mejor de sí… Era una gran persona, alguien admirable y juro que intente ser la mejor hija del mundo pero le falle. –Mira a su abuelo y sonríe apenada– Soy lesbiana.

–Creo que ya lo había notado –le devuelve la sonrisa.

–¿E-En serio?... Debo ser muy obvia jeje –desvió la mirada, avergonzada– pero ¿desde cuándo?

–Desde que tenías 16– soltó una risa, divertido por su antiguo descubrimiento– Tus gustos no te hacen mala persona, así que no le debes ninguna disculpa a nadie.

–Yo, perdón por no decírtelo antes… Se siente bien decirlo en voz alta –Murmura por lo bajo lo último.

–Lo entiendo. Ni Maki-chan lo sabía No entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza, querida, todo este tiempo estuviste coqueteando con Umi-chan a diestra y siniestra.

–E-eso es porque me pareció entretenido al principio, como un juego, pero ella me hace sentir querida y especial… –bajo la cabeza, avergonzada de sus acciones. –Algo en mi quería toda su atención, aunque no estaba segura de que era, ahora sé que era algo que deseaba antes… –Ante el silencio del mayor decidió volver a preguntar–En serio… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Estabas traumada con tu "Sonoda-senpai" –sonríe con malicia– Es irónico que actualmente su alma me pertenezca jajaja

–¡Abuelo! Hablas como un villano.

–Perdón, pero es muy pronto para que un rufián te aparte de mi lado.

–Umi-chan no es un rufián –ríe leve pero momentos después vuelve su semblante serio– ¿Abuelo…?

–¿Si?

–No sé si deba salir con Umi-chan, sentiría que traiciono a mis padres. –se aparta un poco y abraza sus piernas.

–Ellos no están aquí. –Ríe con ironía– Ya no importa.

–Exacto, soy la única prueba de su existencia. –Contesta ignorando la última parte dicha por el mayor– Además creo que las cosas con Umi-chan han sido un poco apresuradas, a penas soy plenamente consciente de mis sentimientos... y ya nos hemos besado. ¿Qué tal si no me toma en serio?

–Tú sabes que no es cierto– la menor afirmo moviendo su cabeza. Ni si quiera lo pensó solo fue un movimiento "automático"–Entonces ¿Por qué insistes en pensar que está mal?

–¡Por que no es natural! –se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no debió alzar la voz. –Lo siento pero… mi madre no querría esto.

–Te equivocas Kotori, lo que quería tu madre no era que te casaras con un buen hombre y le dieras unos adorables nietos. –Con total decisión tomo de los hombros a su familiar, acercándola a si mismo y le dio un reconfortante abrazo. Intento suavizar su voz, al sentir como la pequeña temblaba levemente… Le aterraba la situación y él, era la única persona que podría ayudarle con eso–Lo que ella realmente quería es que fueras feliz y encontraras a alguien que te amara y pudiera entregarte toda la felicidad de la que eres merecedora, que siguieras por un camino recto y capaz de seguir tus ideales –suspiro con resignación y luego sonrió; una sonrisa de derrota –Mi pequeña, nunca debí contratar a Sonoda porque aunque me cueste admitirlo ella es digna de quedarse con mi angelito.

–Yo… Lo entiendo.

~Fin del flash back~

La charla con su abuelo la hizo pensar mucho sobre las acciones que debía tomar. Se mentalizo o al menos logro comprender que lo que importaba eran sus sentimientos, los suyos y los de Umi. Porque sus padres no estaban y si aun vivieran, en algún momento de su vida, tendría que afrontarlos ya que sus "gustos" eran un parte de sí misma que no podría negar.

Desde ese momento había decidido abandonar los complejos que tuvo en un pasado e intentar seriamente entablar una relación con la joven Sonoda. Recordando que le prometió que saldrían cuando ella recuperase sus recuerdos, decidió que ahora que, al menos, había recordado el gran amor, admiración y todo lo que le provocaba en preparatoria, era momento de formalizar algo.

–Oye Umi-chan… te tengo algo que decir – Dio un suspiro pesado y luego alzo la vista, dejando de ver a su cuaderno y la fijo en su amiga. Se veía distraída–. ¿Umi-chan?

–¿Si? –Contesto mientras utilizaba su teléfono móvil

–¿Qué haces? –Cuestión con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a la mayor tan interesada en algo que involucrara… ¿Tecnología?

–Oh, hablo con Arisa –deja de ver la pantalla de su celular y dirige su mirada hacia Kotori. – ¿si pudiste hacer los problemas como te dije?

Al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Eli, ese maldito sentimiento al que llaman "celos", volvió a Kotori haciéndola olvidar su objetivo–Eh… si.

–Bien– sonrió con orgullo, ajena a la molestia de su amiga –¿En qué te ayudo ahora?

–En nada, te puedes ir. – hablo con enojo mal disimulado.

Y así es como paso otro día sin que Umi supiera que Kotori era plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos o lo que realmente sucedió aquel día de su cita.

.

Dos lindas jovencitas estaban de paseo, eran dos buenas amigas llevaban tiempo sin verse. En secundaria se conocieron y volvieron casi inseparables pero últimamente Yukiho Kousaka había estado faltando a la escuela para ayudar a sus padres en el negocio familiar, perdiéndose con ello algunas pocas cosas. Como por ejemplo lo que había hecho su amiga en esos días.

Entre platica y platica, Arisa le conto a su amiga que le gustaba alguien. Dándole una no muy breve explicación de porque creía que Sonoda Umi era el amor de su vida –En conclusión me gustan las chicas y sobretodo me gusta la mejor mujer del mundo.

–Bien por ti –Comento de forma desinteresada o hasta grosera, no sabía como "digerir" esa información. Según ella, desde que conoció a esa rusa, era la persona más heterosexual del mundo, tanto que en un futuro la imaginaba casada con dos hijos. Pero también era una buena… amiga, por lo que prefirió decir algo antes de que se sintiera mal. –Mi hermana es pansexual

–¿Pansexual? Aww, en serio –sonrió con ensoñación– fijarse en los sentimientos independientemente del sexo es algo muy romántico.

Ante la aclaración la kousaka frunció el ceño –Yo creí que significaba que amaba comer pan y no necesitaba pareja para ser feliz– suspiro derrotada– O eso es lo que me dijo Honoka

–Pues no~

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y de la nada las dos comenzaron a reír, porque así era su amistad, las cosas nunca eran lo suficientemente serias como para no solucionarlas con una sonrisa.

–¿En verdad te gusta Sonoda-san?

–Si– Contesto con total seguridad.

–¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

–Un mes…– Dijo con inseguridad y luego se encogió de hombros– ¿Quién cuenta los días?

–¿No es muy mayor? –Volvió a preguntar, no estaba mal ¿cierto? Las mejores amigas tienen el derecho de hacer una lluvia de preguntas cuando su amiga gusta de alguien.

–Uh… solo son 8-9 años

Abrió un poco la boca, impresionada por la nueva información. Conocía a la chica de la que hablaba su amiga pero nunca espero esa diferencia, le hacía pensar que podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de Arisa y eso no le agradaba ni un poco–Es mayor que Honoka

Sonrió como respuesta y dijo con voz soñadora; como si hablara de un hermoso amor prohibido –No creo que importe, Nishikino-sensei le lleva lo mismo a Nico-chan.

–Dios ¿Qué clase de educación les dio su familia? –Cuestiono al recordar que la pelinegra y la rubia estaban a la tutela de una misma pareja.

–Una para buscar la felicidad.

–O quizá son unas interesadas –bromeo– Solo las utilizan para no tener que buscar un trabajo y ser unas mantenidas, o es una trampa para demandarlas por una "relación ilegal".

–¡Oye! –hizo un puchero– No es así, ni si quiera se en que trabaja Umi-chan

–Los Sonoda son una familia de prestigio –soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras pensaba: " ¿No es raro usar el chan con una persona que le lleva tanto?"

–¿En serio? –sus ojos brillaron

–Ves, eres una interesada~

–N-no es eso, solo me hizo pensar que es grandioso que me haya enamorado de una persona como ella.

–¿Enamorado? Arisa… eso ya está a otro nivel

–Sii, ¿no es maravilloso? –Pregunto mientras "emitía un aura especial". Quizá estaba enamorada, o quizá le hacía ilusión estarlo, lo impresionante era toda la alegría que mostraba su persona en esos momentos…

"No, no lo es, en absoluto"– Claro ¡Te deseo mucha suerte! –dijo mientras sonreía con toda la felicidad que le era permitida, logrando que se ampliara aun más la hermosa sonrisa de su _amiga_.

.

En una estación de radio se encontraban las dos chicas más enérgicas del grupo; Honoka y Rin. Unos días antes su, tal vez, futuro jefe las había contactado para informarles que ese día debían reunirse para grabar algo, no era como si ya hubiese elegido a alguna o a ambas, solamente las estaba probando, y también aprovechándose de su posición, haciéndolas trabajar, como remplazo de la persona, que se encargaba normalmente a esa hora, quien se había enfermado.

–¿Por qué en domingo? Nya– Cuestiono Rin, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de su amiga.

–Más personas están en casa, solo será una prueba ¿sí? – Contesto unos de los empleados del lugar. En respuesta las chicas asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–No podemos comenzar con ella ¿Dónde está? –Se lamentaba el jefe porque la invitada especial no se dignaba a aparecer– No sabía que era como una diva.

–¿Qué le sucede a Aonuma-san? –Pregunto Honoka mientras comía un pan.

–Parece que falta alguien nya– se encoje de hombros. –Ojala no se cancele esto, me estoy perdiendo mis animes.

–Igual~ –se termina su aperitivo y tira la envoltura en el bote de la basura– Si no hago nada productivo hoy mis padres se enojaran y me castigaran.

–¡Lamento mucho la demora!–Entraba por la puerta la persona faltante, se veía un poco desalineada pero aun así lucia espectacular–Ayer no pude dormir mucho, espero no haberme perdido la transmisión.

–Descuida Ayase-san–El señor suspiro aliviado y salió, de su esquina de depresión, a recibirla– Creí que no vendría, es una alegría que ya se encuentre aquí.

–Hola Eli-chan –Saludo la chica de cabello jengibre mientras se dirigía a donde estaba la nombrada. Con Rin siguiéndola por detrás.

–Buenos días, Eli-nya~

–Honoka, Rin, ¿ya trabajan aquí?

–Algo así jeje

–Hay que esforzarnos nya

Debido a la demora de la Ayase, a penas y pudieron darles algunas indicaciones. Les entregaron unas hojas e informaron del tema del día, después de eso, prácticamente, las encerraron en la cabina. Y comenzaron a grabar; era un programa en vivo. Dijeron el nombre de la estación de radio (Que no pondré porque soy una persona de imaginación limitada) y presentaron, para así proceder con el programa establecido.

–Hoy tenemos a un invitado especial... etto –lee la hoja por puro nerviosismo y luego mira a sus compañeras quienes le sonríen. –. ¡Eli-chan Nya!

–Con ustedes Ayase Eli –Continua Honoka quien mira a Rin de manera desafiante. Después de todo están compitiendo ¿no?

–Hola, soy Ayase Eli– Hablo con total profesionalismo, como si fuera algo que hacia todos días. Y al contrario de poner nerviosas a sus amigas, les transmitió confianza, logrando que las más jóvenes dejaran totalmente sus nervios de lado.

–Es actriz nya– comento, divertida, la menor.

–Ella es una joven modelo

–¡No tan joven nya!

–Oh, cierto, tiene como 31 años, no menos, 35~

–Oigan, estoy aquí y tengo 28 recién cumplidos –frunce levemente el ceño y hace un ligero puchero, acción que su novia, de estar allí, hubiese considerado adorable–. Es un gusto estar con ustedes este domingo. " ¡Mentira! Yo quería holgazanear en casa con chocolate, con mi linda Nozomi y mi malcriada hija"

–Bueno tenemos un par de preguntas para usted Eli-sama– Dijo como si estuviese frente al rey del mundo o alguien muy muy respetable.

–Honoka no exageres nya, solo dile Eli-chan~

–Pero si le digo Eli-chan parece que hablo con alguien joven.

–Pueden decirme Eli a secas– Aclaro de manera seria, esas dos chicas a pesar de ser sus amigas terminarían con su paciencia. Ni modo, trabajo es trabajo.

–¡Eli a secas! –dijeron al unisón

–No me refería a eso…–Definitivamente pediría un aumento y las mataría en el acto– Mejor hagan las preguntas.

–Ok nya –lee la hoja–. Oh Bueno, hoy estamos con Eli quien en unos días veremos como protagonista de un dorama nya

–¡Claro! Primeramente te preguntaremos algunas cosas personales ¿de acuerdo?

–Intentare responder a todo.

–¿Qué le parece Japón?

–Bueno, es… ¿interesante? La verdad no sabría como describirlo, es mi hogar y estoy cómoda viviendo aquí.

–¿Extrañas Rusia? Nya

Comienza su explicación con un tono melancólico–Como tal no, yo extraño a mi familia. Una vez alguien me dijo que no importa el lugar si no las personas –ríe leve– Sobre todo, echo de menos el tomar chocolate caliente en los días de nieve.

–Nee~ Aquí también cae nieve Eli-chan

–Sí, pero no se compara Rusia.

–¿Siempre quisiste actuar? Nya

–Honestamente quería ser bailarina profesional.

Entre preguntas y bromas paso el programa, llegando casi a su final. Después de iniciar con preguntas personales se fueron enfocando más sobre el trabajo de Eli, quedando solo una duda por responder.

–Por último, últimamente en internet hay cierto rumor sobre usted…

–¿Eres gay o europeo? Nya

–Rin-chan, así no era la pregunta… pero si Eli-chan ¿eres gay o europeo?

–Soy Europea pero eso todos lo sabían –Contesto la extraña pregunta con un tono divertido, dejándolo a la imaginación de los fans.

Y con esa ambigua respuesta termino todo. Abandonaron sus lugares y finalmente salieron de aquel cuarto, siendo recibidas con algunos aplausos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

–¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –Hablo el líder de todo mientras sonreía satisfecho.

–Eh... Si. –Hablo Eli con cansancio.

–Somos amigas Nya

–Es una grata sorpresa. Gracias a eso sentí que esto fue más dinámico –sonrió honestamente- Espero que a los oyentes también les haya agradado.

–Sii –dijeron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

–Yo opino que tener a Honoka y a Rin en un mismo programa siempre mantendrá las cosas interesantes – las felicito, luego guiño un ojo y les dio una sonrisa haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran por el coqueto acto de la hermosa modelo.

–Creo lo mismo– comento el jefe, aun rojo–. Chicas, están contratadas.

–¡Yeii!

.

Después de terminar su agotador trabajo y maldecir a sus jefes por quitarle su dial libre como castigo, la actriz se dirigió a la mansión del abuelo de kotori ¿La razón? Debía informarle a su amiga de cabello azul sobre lo que sucedía con su hermana. Primero fue al departamento de esta, pero al no encontrarla supuso que se encontraría con la joven Minami; era lo normal.

Al llegar fue bien recibida por las sirvientas y la hicieron pasar a la habitación de porque según allí se encontraba la ex-arquera. Toco a la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" ingreso, lo primero que vio fue que en el lugar había un desastre de telas y en una esquina se encontraba la dueña del lugar.

–Hola Kotori– saludo con una sonrisa.

–Oh Eli-chan, Hola –Le devolvió el gesto de manera sutil, a la vez que dejaba de hacer sus cosas para prestarle atención a su invitada–Disculpa el desorden, se puede decir que me dio un ataque de inspiración.

–Ya estoy acostumbrada, suele suceder con Nico. ¿Cómo estás?

–Mejor que días anteriores– evadió la pregunta poniéndose a jugar con unas telas– ¿Qué tal estas tú? Me parece raro que estés aquí sola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

–He tenido días mejores, la verdad he venido a buscar a Umi.

–Ella no está– Aunque estaba entretenida en sus cosas, la rubia pudo notar un tono de molestia en su voz.

–Tenía algo importante que decirle... Tengo.

–¿Por qué no hablaste a su celular? –Cuestiono mientras tomaba unas tijeras y se ponía a cortar a algunos pedazos de tela.

–B-bueno, no se me había ocurrido– suspiro– ¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido un día difícil.

–Sí, bueno, en serio lo siento pero Umi-chan no está aquí– dejo un momento de hacer su "trabajo" y volteo a mirar a su amiga– Puede que este con tu hermana, a Arisa-chan le gusta Umi-chan ¿no?

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Cuestiono un poco impresionada, ya sabía que Kotori era astuta pero no creyó que tanto. De igual manera también pretendía informarle a ella sobre eso.

–En la preparatoria fui testigo de cómo muchas personas se enamoraban de Umi-chan, es como un imán que atrae a las personas…

–La verdad es que es muy bonita y –no prosiguió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga-. Descuida Kotori, je no es mi tipo... Aunque

–¿…Aunque?

–¡B-baja esas tijeras!

–Yo... Esto lo siento. –Dejo "el arma de lado" y se aproximo a su amiga.

–Descuida, pero… Espera ¿recordaste cosas?

–A-así es. –Suspiro con resignación– Hace unos días lo hice.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho a Nozomi?

–No me siento preparada para decírselo…– desganada sonrió leve– Ya sabes cómo es Nozomi.

–¿Cómo?

–Pareciera que te conoce más que tú misma, como si viera tu alma. –Miro al suelo apenada por su desconfianza a su amiga– Eso es molesto y hasta da un poco de miedo.

La rubia comenzó a reír – T-tienes razón, pero ambas sabemos que es buena persona, la mejor– Termina de decir con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé– le devolvió la sonrisa– Es una excelente persona, tienes suerte~

–Harasho… ¿Umi ya sabe?

–N-no– desvió la mirada– Últimamente ella está muy distraída, parece que se ha vuelto cercana a Arisa-chan… Intercambian muchos mensajes.

–Comprendo.

–Y cuando tengo oportunidad de decirle, por alguna extraña razón, me siento molesta con ella– se cruzo de brazos y apenada continuo con su explicación– De hecho no está aquí porque yo le dije que se fuera.

–Jovencita ese sentimiento que describes se llaman "celos"

–Sé que estoy celosa –hizo un adorable puchero.

–Eso es un progreso– sonrió comprensiva.

–… Así, que de la manera más atenta posible te pido que alejes a Arisa-chan de mi –Contrario a su linda expresión de antes, hablo de manera "fría", nadie nunca había visto eso en ella y la verdad asustaba.

–¿K-kotori?

–Solo bromeaba jeje ¿Crees que podría ser actriz?

–… Menos mal, parece que tienes talento para ello.

–Gracias, em… ¿puedo hablar con tu hermana?

La chica de ojos azules accedió sin mayor dificultad y juntas emprendieron el viaje al lugar donde se alojaba la familia Ayase-Toujo, con la esperanza que la "rusa" menor estuviese en casa. El camino no fue muy largo puesto que fueron en una limosina del señor Minami. Al llegar agradecieron al chofer y entraron sin mas.

–Ya volví y traje visitas.

–Con permiso

En la sala de estar se encontraron a Nico sumamente emocionada viendo un concierto de algún grupo de idols, sus ojos brillaban, y estaba casi pegada al televisor. En el sofá se encontraba Arisa comiendo golosinas Al cruzar miradas, las chicas que gustan de la ex-arquera, se vieron con ¿odio? No, eso es muy drástico pero ustedes entienden.

–Hola chicas

–Hola.

–Kotori-san, mira ¿puedes hacer un traje así de lindo para mí? –Pregunto la pelinegra intentando utilizar su encanto de loli, cosa que no funciono con la Minami, ella solo tenía debilidad por las mujeres planas de cabello azul.

–Lo siento Nico-chan, hoy no vengo a ver vestidos lindos– con seriedad se dirigió hacia la menor del lugar– Arisa-chan no planeo renunciar al amor que siento.

Ante tan franca declaración, la pequeña rubia casi se ahoga con la galleta que estaba comiendo– ¿M-minami-san? Lo dices en serio –Miro a sus ojos y no vio ni una pizca de duda en ese mar dorado– Y-yo.. bueno, ya sabes que me gusta Umi-chan y tampoco pienso rendirme!

Las demás chicas solo miraban la escena, la aspirante a idol estaba tan impresionada que olvido totalmente el live que estaba viendo y por su parte Eli estaba tranquila, ya sabía que iba a pasar eso, o algo así. De igual manera seguía pensando que lo mejor hubiese sido decirle a Umi primero.

–¡Hagamos una competencia! –Propuso Nico

–¡Sin idols!

–¿No sería mejor hablar con Umi directamente? –Propuso la estrella, siendo ignorada por las más jóvenes.

–Shh, Elichi no les digas nada– Dijo Nozomi, quien apareció de la nada mientras sacaba su cámara y grababa a su "protegida" y sus "hijas".

–N-nozomi… Mou, no aparezcas de la nada –suspiro– ¿Por qué no quieres que esto se solucione rápida y eficazmente?

–Porque estoy segura que saldrá algo interesante para mi colección. – Contesto mientras sonreía y seguía con su labor.

.

 **¡Hola! Ha pasado una eternidad ok no, ¿Cómo están? Como pueden notar yo sigo viva owo je, ;-; perdón por la demora tengo una y mil escusas por las cuales tarde tanto pero no creo que les interesen o ¿si? Lo siento, espero este capítulo haya valido la pena … uwu ya rompí con la maldición de capítulos cada vez más largos y para los siguientes capítulos tengo planeado algo muy hardcore c: estoy ansiosa por escribirlo jajajajaja en fin. Gracias por leer.**

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Yqueyolera: Lo siento o.o)/ igual el kotoumi perdurara, y perdón por hacer tu espera tan larga :c**

 **SilentDrago: Bueno, ya apareció la hermana de Honoka y ya explique la situación con el abuelo de Kotori :D aun debo "matar el triangulo". Saludos~**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: Creo que sentirás corto este capítulo por el adelanto que te hice pero.. Igual espero que te guste. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me reí bastante con lo de "puberta" XDD ¿Por qué no creíste que escribiría esa palabra? Recuerda que soy una chica ruda ok no**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Lo de Kotori y Umi es ¡Super indecentes! Digo… Gracias por la segunda excepción XD las preguntas me dan algunas ideas, aunque no contesto casi ninguna e.e perdón por eso, pero si quiero que esto dure debe ser así. Gracias por el review.. responderé una pregunta; Si Umi se disfraza de alpaca para pedirle a Kotori que sea su novia ¿Kotori intentaría violarla? Posiblemente y No es zoofilia si es kotorra uwu**

 **Maclowd: Muchas gracias XD también me suele pasar eso de en un solo día devorar un fic cuando encontró alguno que vale la pena, saludos :3**

 **Hiromi Orange: Oh, y cada vez estoy mas lejos de ello XD bueno, honestamente creo que nadie será capaz de saciar tus ganas de KotoUmi si son tan grandes como dices.**

 **Owo eres la primera persona que conozco capaz de maldecir a Umi, intentare llevar de la mejor manera el triangulo DX la verdad soy algo mala para esas cosas. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos.**

 **Rank:** **This man is gay and European!**

 **aaronstoon42: Lamento la tardanza espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado u,u\**

 **PowerEyes: Yo llego tarde para actualizar (? :3 ya rompí la maldición, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno o malo. Soy una mente malvada que te ha corrompido! Digo, pronto habrá más nicomaki jajajajaja**

 **No sé si pueda hacer que lo de los recuerdos de Kotori sea tan épico XD pero espero que me salga bien**

 **Aquí tienes el capitulo owo saludos.**

 **Raon98: 1. Gracias uwu pronto se vendrá algo fuerte con el NicoMaki así que prepárese(?**

 **2\. Su review me hizo pensar en hacer un capitulo totalmente RinPana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si me perdonan la existencia tal vez no tarde mucho la siguiente vez D: hasta luego.**


	13. Capitulo 12 Cero de dos

**Capitulo 12. Cero de dos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar llorando por el final de sunshine.**

 **Igual que el prologo este episodio viene narrado por la hermosa Umi-chan(?)**

.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que no pertenecen a ningún lugar? Sin importar que amables sean las personas, y que a pesar de tener amigos hay ocasiones en que no puedes contar con ellos. Por un tiempo me sentí así, especialmente desde que deje de hablar, y perdí todo el apoyo, con mi familia… Con mis padres.

Es que si yo tenía un problema con Kotori ¿a quién iba a recurrir? ¿A Maki? Ella es como su hermana mayor ¿A su abuelo? Sería muy raro. A Nozomi le da igual lo que pase mientras todo se vea mejor para Kotori, en ese caso, si ella y yo nos peleamos Nozomi esperara pacientemente para ver la "evolución" de las cosas solo interviniendo si se ve mal. Y claro que Eli haría todo lo que su novia le pidiera. Honoka a pesar de ser mi kohai, antes fue y es la mejor amiga de mi casi novia.

Yo no tenía amigas hasta conocer a la chica de cabello grisáceo, por ende mis amigas son mas amigas de ella a excepción de Hayano… pero tampoco era como que fuese muy unida a ella y sería injusto que me desahogara con ella. No conozco a Hoshizora y con Yazawa soy incompatible, de 7 no cuento con el apoyo de ninguna. Quizá en un futuro pero no ahora.

Bueno… Así pensaba, hasta que comencé a hablar con Arisa. Con ella libre de decir todo lo que quería (a insistencia de ella), incluso podía hablar de lo que me molestaba, como por ejemplo la manera en que útilmente se comportaba Kotori:

1\. Sentía que me ocultaba algo.

Se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Parecía molesta por algo.

Decía estar ocupada en algo.

Si bien todo esto comenzó cuando su abuelo se la llevo a casa después de casi terminar nuestra cita. No entiendo porque estaba molesta conmigo cuando parecía más cercana a mi jefe. Quizá ese vejestorio le lavo el cerebro… o le prometió una alpaca a cambio de que se alejara de mí ¡Tonterías! Con mi sueldo yo también podría comprarle dichoso animal.

Tampoco quería presionarla por lo que le daba su espacio y con ello mi amistad con Arisa crecía descomunalmente. Era como la hermana que nunca… Ejem, como una hermana menor, todo con ella era fácil y creía que mi amistad con ella pura y sin intereses… Que equivocada estaba.

~Flash back~

No sabía porque iba pensado esas cosas, desde que salí de la casa de Kotori me sentía algo confundida. ¿Por qué se había enojado? Obviamente yo había notado su molestia, mas no comprendía el "porque". La había ayudado a estudiar y también hecho compañía. Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? Entre tanto pensar y pensar, mi mente comenzó a divagar llegando a pensar en mi familia. Seguía "desterrada" y aunque doliera, no me doblegaría. Tenía derecho del rumbo de mi vida, incluso si al final terminaba sin nada yo tengo el derecho de luchar por lo que quiero; Es lo justo. Recuerdo que me sentí molesta por mi situación. En fin, no me sentía de humor así que termine vagueando por la ciudad con tal de no terminar sola en casa y volví hasta que oscureció.

Los días que siguieron termine con mucho trabajo y debido a mi estado anímico a penas y pasaba algunas horas con Kotori, quien también parecía ocupada en… ¿Sus cosas? Hasta cierto punto daba igual pues ella no me necesitaba realmente, es muy inteligente y los estudios se le dan bien, aunque en su torpeza se le suelen olvidar algunas cosas… Además de ser un poco incomodo, lo único que aligeraba el ambiente era Honoka con sus tonterías.

Diría que la rutina se volvió monótona y agobiante, no sucedía nada nuevo ni parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar. Comencé a encerrarme en mi casa con más constancia. Un día de la nada escuche que tocaban a mi timbre, ¿será mi amada pajarita? Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Arisa, miraba al suelo y murmuraba cosas. Me sentí un poco decepcionada pero no podía exteriorizarlo con alguien que no tiene la culpa.

–Hola Arisa –puse la mejor sonrisa que pude– Es un gusto verte.

–Umi-chan… U-umi-chan, umi…

–Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes eh!– Hice un mal chiste esperando terminar con sus nervios– ¿Quieres pasar?

Negó rápidamente moviendo la cabeza a los lados. –M-me gustaría invitarte ah… P-pues, ¿un recital de violín?

Cierto, Arisa toca el violín.

–Es para la caridad, mientras más personas vayan mejor –sonrió con confianza recordándome a su hermana, sin duda poseía su belleza– Además quiero que me veas.

–Si lo pones de esa manera no puedo negarme.

Y así como vino se fue.

La verdad no estaba ansiosa por escuchar música en vivo pero haría lo que fuera por las personas que me importan. Al menos tenía algo que hacer esta semana, ya fuera esperar para el gran día de mi querida amiga.

Y un día antes de mi compromiso recibí un mensaje de Kotori citándome en su hogar no muy segura accedí, quizá necesitaba ayuda con algo y por dios, debo admitir que deseo verla.

Al llegar me encontré con que ella estaba frente a la gran puerta de la mansión de su abuelo, se veía notablemente feliz y algo nerviosa. Traía un pulcro traje de…. ¿Maid? Sonreí al imaginar qué pensaría su abuelo si viera esto, aunque en el fondo yo sé que fue porque me recibió con una gran sonrisa; ella esperaba por mí.

–Hola Kotori –continuaba sonriendo como boba enamorada– ¿Y ese traje?

–Hola Umi-chan ¿te gusta? –Dio una vuelta extendiendo levemente la falda del vestido y al terminar hizo una reverencia hacia mi –Hoy estoy a tu disposición, ama.

¡Dios mío!, siento que el corazón se me va a salir. Siento mi cara arder, esto ¿es en serio? Hubiese creído que era un sueño si Kotori no se hubiese puesto roja.

–¿Es una broma? Pareces una cereza– mi comentario solo hizo que su sonrojo se intensificara, admito que me siento genial de tener ese poder sobre ella.

–Jeje, f-fue idea de Honoka-chan– sonrió con nervios. Honoka te amo, te comprare una bolsa de pan–Tengo algo preparado para ti, por favor sígueme.

Solo asentí y mantuve mi mirada sobre ella durante todo el trayecto. La seguí hasta un lugar donde nunca había estado y que solo había logrado ver a lo lejos. Una terraza que estaba a la altura del segundo y tercer piso, lugar favorito de mi jefe al que él solo tenía disposición. Seguro se preguntaran ¿para qué tener una casa tan grande si solo tienen una familia de dos personas? Pues, desde que me volví "la mano derecha" de Ryuji Minami he aprendido que tiene la extraña afición de coleccionar cosas ¡Colecciona en grande y en variedad! Como para hacer un museo de rarezas. Además algunas de las habitaciones se las da a su personal.

Aunque en general nunca subo allá más del segundo piso, donde está la habitación de Kotori. Así que esto solo hacia la visita más interesante. No tardamos mucho en llegar, abrió una elegante puerta doble y finalmente salimos a la terraza.

Había un espacio en el tercer piso y tenía dos escalones a cada lado descendiendo a lo que sería el segundo piso, como el espacio era amplio los escalones descendían de una manera no muy inclinada, en las orillas estaba decorado con plantas y estaba cercado por seguridad, aunque estas eran bajas y si una persona se asomaba seguro se caería. En mi vida nunca había visto una estructura así, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me percate de la adornada mesa que había en el centro de la planta inferior hasta que Kotori me hablo de nuevo.

–Umi-chan ¿Podemos bajar? Por favor…

–Aah, c-claro– asentí torpemente y la seguí– Este lugar es mejor de lo que esperaba, es... Es sorprendente.

–¿Cierto? También es mi primera vez aquí, ya sabes que mi abuelo es muy sobreprotector. –pude notar felicidad en su voz. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mover una silla en un acto de caballerismo que se esperaría de mí– Tomo asiento por favor, ama.

Mierda, creo que estoy desarrollando un extraño fetiche.

–¿E-esto es una fiesta de té?

–Así es… Es un agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mí.

–No es necesario.

–También es una muestra de amor.

Esa básicamente fue la instrucción el evento mas privado e intimo al que he asistido en mi vida.

–Espero te guste, y-yo hice los bocadillos… hace tiempo que no cocinaba pero Nico-chan me ayudo– lo ultimo lo dijo bajando la voz.

–Confió en que será perfecto.

Como hace tiempo lo hacíamos, comenzamos a pasar el tiempo entre tontería e ideas locas, seriedad y bromas, un poco de todo y ciertamente era perfecto. El té estaba bueno y los dulces le quedaron deliciosos, la conversación era tan fluida y sin dirección alguna que terminamos hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo

–Tengo un regalo para ti– cambio repentinamente de tema y se puso de pie acercándose hacia mí. –Quizá no es tu estilo pero creo que quedaría bien en ti.

¡¿Quiere darme una minifalda?! No,no, no, no… Nunca podría usar algo como eso ¡Kotori!

–Cualquier regalo que venga de ti siempre será bien recibido.

–Espero que sea así– hizo un adorable puchero e inmediatamente supe que si era una indecente falda la usaría.

Metió sus manos en la bolsa de su mantel y de allí saco… Tantantantan.. ¡Un broche! Era muy lindo y femenino, una flor blanca con puntas moradas. Con cuidado se acerco y lo puso en mi cabello moviendo algunos mechones de mi flequillo.

–Umi-chan… Siempre he creído que eres una belleza. –dijo acercando nuestros rostros, me sonroje por sus palabras.

Creí que me iba a besar pero solo pego nuestras frentes, tenerla tan cerca con un tacto tan delicado y desbordante de amor me llenaba de paz. Solo nos limitamos a disfrutar olvidándonos del mundo pero todo lo bueno acaba y se separo, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocarla

–Umi-chan… ¿recuradas el día de nuestra c-cita? Ese día yo... B-bueno –Asentí y ella soltó una risa nerviosa –Después de eso las cosas han sido raras ¿no? Je.

–Tienes razón, pero podemos resolverlo– tome su mano y note como comenzó a temblar. Se veía adorable sonrojada y en el brillo de sus ojos sin duda había determinación, quería decir algo y no parecía totalmente lista, "quiero escuchar su voz" "llamar su atención" pensé. –Oye… ¿Mañana estas libre? –sonreí al tener su mirada sobre mi y ella imito mi gesto mostrando sus blancos dientes para luego asentir con euforia.

–Kotori ¿quieres ir conmigo a un recital de violín? –no era mi idea invitarla pero al verla tan linda en mi interior nació el deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella, era algo normal.

–¿Uh?

–Arisa tocara será muy divertido –sonreí y note como su aura de felicidad flaqueaba– Si no te gusta ese tipo de música lo entiendo jeje

–No – tomo aire –Claro que quiero ir contigo Umi-chan

El dichoso día del recital fui por Kotori temprano, la presumida momia que tiene como abuelo me prestó uno de sus lujosos autos. Yo misma quería tener mi propio vehículo del año pero era un auto nuevo o el Dojo, la elección es obvia.

Las cosas entre mi casi novia y yo, estaban realmente bien, esa fiesta de té que organizo fue de mucha ayuda. El ambiente no era pesado y tenerla a mi lado me daba tranquilidad, me alegre al saber que estaba emocionada al volver a asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Estoy segura que en lo que fue del evento, le puse más atención a Kotori que a lo que sucedía en el escenario, bueno, eso hasta que mi pequeña amiga salió a escena.

En cuanto termino el recital de música, espere con Nozomi y Eli a Arisa. Note como Kotori se puso tensa al saber que permaneceríamos más tiempo allí, yo sé que aun le es raro estar en lugares donde hay multitudes por lo que la tome de la mano.

–¡Hermana! –Con esa palabra anuncio su llegada la pequeña rusa y corrió a los brazos de la nombrada– ¿Qué tal estuvo?

–¡Fue excelente! –en el abrazo la tomo levantándola un poco y dio una vuelta. Eso me hizo sentir un poco incomoda al recordarme un poco a mi hermana.

Inmediatamente fije mi vista en Kotori, tal vez es como utilizarla para olvidarme de mis problemas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Arisa me llamo.

–Umi-chan– y se lanzo hacia mi rompiendo el agarre que tenia con Kotori y haciendo que las dos cayéramos al suelo, con ella sobre mi abrazándome efusivamente.

Naturalmente reí, en serio la considero una hermana menor–Arisa, eres muy buena. –acaricie su cabello.

Tal vez hubiéramos durado un poco mas así pero estábamos en un lugar público, Eli la alzo y reprendió por sus actos. Nozomi me tendió la mano, con alegría voltee a ver a Kotori notando como miraba hacia otro lado decepcionada y me atrevo a decir que hasta triste.

–Oye Kotori, por aquí hay un café donde venden el mejor cheesecake que puedas probar en tu vida ¿quieres ir?

–¿En serio?

–Nop, pero es bastante bueno– Hizo uno de sus típicos y lindos pucheros, y le jale la mejilla. Después ambas comenzamos a reír y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo gustosamente. Hoy sería un lindo día.

Estaba por decirles a las chicas sobre nuestra decisión cuando Arisa tomo mi otra mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Al parecer habían escuchado nuestra conversación.

–Yo también quiero ir Umi-chan.

–Pensándolo bien. C-creo que es mejor volver a casa. –Soltó mi mano y se aparto considerablemente– Mi abuelo debe de estar jugando con sus animales de cera y eso es preocupante...

–Kotori…

–¡Yo quiero una tarta de fresa!

Ni idea de que paso, pero de un momento a otro Kotori aparto a Arisa de mi lado jalándome hacia ella, a lo que Arisa le contesto con un empujón y comenzaron a decirse cosas feas que no necesito repetir. Eli se fue a ocultar por todas las personas que comenzaban a juntarse para apoyar el duelo y… ¿hacer apuestas? ¡Dios mío! Por su parte Nozomi estaba grabando todo.

–Tranquilícense chicas, no hay razones para ser groseras. –Estaba en el centro de todo, literalmente, evitando que llegaran a los golpes o eso pensaba. Aunque Kotori parecía estar incomodándose. –¡Aquí no pasa nada! Por favor dejen de hacer alboroto.

Bien, con mi cara de pocos amigos conseguí que todas las personas se fueran dejando el edificio prácticamente vacío. ¿Tanto miedo doy?

–¿Chicas que está pasando aquí?

–Le gustas a Arisa, no busca ser solo tu amiga– Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Kotori-san recupero sus recuerdos! – Vocifero molesta.

¿Qué? La tranquilidad, no, la serenidad con la que intente aligerar el ambiente y evitar que continuasen con su pelea se esfumo en segundos. Ni idea que tipo de sentimiento me abordo, quizá eran muchos pero… No se sentía nada bien. Mire a la dueña de mi amor esperando desmintiera las palabras de Arisa pero sus ojos no hicieron más que confirmar las palabras de mi pequeña amiga.

–¿Kotori…?– Solo pudo ver al suelo apenada.

–Umi-chan… De verdad lo siento

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Me sentía traicionada y aunque no quería hablarle mal no podía evitar que mi voz sonara molesta– ¿No confías en mí? ¡Dijiste que lo harías! Y entonces estaríamos juntas… ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

–¡Yo te quería decir! –Dejo de ver al suelo y pude notar que comenzó a llorar.

–Umi-chan ella no te merece– Me sentía atónita, esas no son las palabras de apoyo que diría un amigo. Mi ira se agiganto.

–¡No te metas Arisa! No eres mejor y en todo caso si lo fueras, no eres Kotori.

–Ya fue suficiente, cálmense chicas– Nozomi cerró su cámara y al fin se digno a actuar como un adulto. – Ahora ambas discúlpense con Umi-chan.

Las dos asintieron e iban a hacer una reverencia pero todo era tan absurdo que no quería permanecer en ese lugar.–¡No quiero verla a ninguna de las dos! –Di media vuelta y me retire, antes le di las llaves del carro a Eli, quien por fin salió de su escondite.

Camine a casa y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar ¿No soy capaz de conseguir el amor o alguna amistad?

~Fin del flash back~

Desde ese día deje de intercambiar mensajes con Arisa y de visitar a Kotori, me centre en mi trabajo, básicamente volví a ser la adicta al trabajo que era hace unos meses.

Volviendo a la actualidad me encuentro en un camión con las chicas que son mis amigas rumbo a un de las casas de la más rica de ellas. Estoy al fondo y literalmente fui obligada por Nozomi y Eli a venir… Aunque también Ryuji-san me amenazo con despedirme si no tomaba unos días libres, según él me estoy matando de tanto trabjar.

Lance un suspiro al aire y de pronto sentí como alguien ocupaba el lugar vacio a mi lado, fruncí el ceño levemente y voltee encontrándome con Maki quien me devolvía el gesto de poner una cara molesta.

–Ya entiendo porque nadie se sentó a tu lado – dijo con enojo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, cosa que pocas veces hacia y la mayoría de las veces sucedía cuando estaba con su enana pareja.

–Perdón... ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada, solo quería ver como estabas– Si yo era mala para poner sonrisas de cortesía déjenme decirles que Maki era pésima.

–¿Kotori te envió?

–Claro que no, nos preocupas ¿sabes? –Volvió a jugar con su cabello. Parecía avergonzada.

–… ¿a quiénes?

–Pues a todas… Quizá no lo notas porque casi siempre solo estas girando alrededor de cierto pajarito –Se integro a la plática Nozomi quien estaba en uno de los asientos de al lado. ¿Cuándo llego allí?

–Además tienes un aura de seriedad intimida –Agrego la doctora –No sé explicarlo

–Bastaría con un "eres como yo"~ –Se burlo y eso me saco una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si bueno si, si algo te molesta nos puedes decir.

–No puedo– Suspire con pesimismo.

–Claro que sí.

–Es sobre Kotori, no puedo.

–Si puedes, que la queramos no quiere decir que le daremos la razón ¿sabes? –La psicóloga me paso una bolsa en la que había manjus– Honoka los trajo para ti~

–Exacto, cuando una persona está mal no hay más y tenemos que corregirla.

–En ese caso deberían hablar con Kotori– Volví a ver a la ventana esperando que se fueran.

–No, Umi. Tú eres la equivocada –¿Yo equivocada? Estas mal de la cabeza Nozomi– Sabemos que crees que no nos importas.

–Sí, no seas tan tonta. –Puso una mano en mi hombro en muestra de apoyo– Si sigues actuando así tendré que hacerte algún lavado de cerebro

Estas chicas son pésimas para animar a las personas. Al menos agradezco que Nozomi no me haya hecho un washi washi en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

Reí al pensar en eso.–Eres una persona muy ruda Maki.

–¿Hmm?

–Ya sabes… El día en que te conocí me manipulaste para que volviera y actualmente te gustan las ilegales.

Nozomi casi muere con mi comentario, en serio comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que todos en el camión la vieron raro ¡Hasta el chofer se asusto!

–¡U-umi!

–Solo decía –sonreí levemente

–¡Umi Nya! –Vino corriendo desde en frente hasta donde estábamos nosotras tres.

–¿Hoshizora?

–Dime Rin nya~

Solo asentí no muy segura–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, estaba intentando imitar a Maki– Y comenzó a jugar con su cabello ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Esto me intriga un poco, aunque ya sé que será por alguna tontería.

–¿Eso por qué? –Pregunto notoriamente enfadada la doctora.

–Nico-chan dijo que te molesta nya~

–Nani sore imi wakannai

¿Qué? Fue espontaneo y también me entraron ganas de molestar a Maki.

Las dos mayores se me quedaron viendo extrañadas y la menor sonrió ampliamente

–¡Ese es el espíritu Umi-nya!

.

.

.

 **Alola owo)/ les traigo la última actualización del año, espero les guste. Esto no es lo mejor que he escrito perooo era necesario o.o si no el siguiente capítulo quedaría algo raro y "vacio". Pido perdón por tardar pero esta vez no fue por mi culpa, literalmente, yo no tengo computadora propia por lo que dispongo de tiempo limitado para utilizar la computadora de mi hermana ¡y más en tiempo de escuela! Gracias por su paciencia ;-;**

 **XD en otras noticias estoy trabajando en un one-shot de una pareja despareja que en serio espero poder publicar en Enero porque ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre después de eso.**

 **En fin, uuu ha sido un placer poder escribir para ustedes y espero podamos seguir leyéndonos el 2018 :3 ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Raon98: Oh querido ;u; perdon por torturarte de esa manera (?**

 **SilentDrago: Bueno, creo que no fue tan intenso :D soy mala escribiendo cosas serias jaja Espero no decepcionar. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yqueyolera: Si querías matar a Arisa con lo que sucedió el capitulo anterior no puedo ni imaginar que le planeas hacer a la pobre con lo que sucedió en este D: Y descuida he conocido a otras personas que también las shippean(?**

 **Maclowd: Jajaja no se si estamos en la misma sintonía con respecto a lo "hard" XD :3 Gracias por leer.**

 **PileMimo: Volvieron a pasar 84 años ;-; … Hum, me alegra que te haya gustado Kotori yandere owo la verdad no estaba segura de incluir esa escena. Por tu comentario estoy pensando seriamente mostrar la grabación de Nozomi XD Saludos~**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Oh, cierto owo cuando leí tu OS la verdad no entendí la referencia y en ese tiempo ni cuenta de FF tenia xd Tal vez fue un poco de ambos e.e Tienes ideas interesantes que me hacen sentir que soy predecible pero cada vez que comienzo a escribir termino por cambiar las cosas .**

 **R: Pronto las tendrá.**

 **PD: Yo perdi mi cuenta de SIF pero ya estoy tomando las riendas de nuevo(?) :D me falta poco para llegar a mi querida Riko-chan.**

 **SarahLeal: Hi~ Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic :33 me alegra que te gustara. Y entiendo que no seas de dejar reviews XD pero te ruego que me digas como sucedió que casi te mato? Que parte fue? Muero de curiosidad! Saludos uwu**

 **aaronstoon42: Este capítulo no fue tan cómico pero espero lo hayas disfrutado n.n**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, Bye bye.**


	14. Capitulo 13 Huellas

**Capítulo 13. Huellas.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar salvando su ciclo escolar.**

 **Se siente como si hubiese pasado una eternidad.**

* * *

El grupo de amigas (y Arisa) Fueron a una de las casas de los Nishikino, en las montañas, a pasar el fin de semana. Finalmente Maki había podido tomar sus días de descanso además de que su novia le insistió en hacer eso por una… ¿competencia? Realmente no lo entendía pero por su enana haría lo que fuera.

– ¡Al fin llegamos!– Anuncio Honoka mientras corría hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y como consecuente termino estrellándose contra ella. –¡Ahhh! Mi cara snif snif.. .Alguien deme un pan, eso salvara mi vida.

Todas ignoraron la petición de Honoka y esperaron a que la dueña (básicamente) de la casa abriera la puerta principal.

– Hace mucho que no venia – Dijo la doctora mientras hacia una ademan indicándoles a sus invitadas que pasaran.

–¡Soy la primera-nya! – Entro corriendo Rin seguida por la Kousaka y después de las demás chicas.

–Creo que aun recuerdo este lugar.

–Podre pasar mucho tiempo con Maki-chan– Anuncio emocionada la aspirante a Idol mientras se colgaba del brazo de su novia. Pero la rusa mayor no compartía del todo su pensamiento.

–Si si, lo que quieras pero dormirás con papá –Dijo mientras atrapaba a la pequeña en un abrazo y la atraía hacia ella misma separándola así de su pareja.–Eres mi hija y aun eres joven para darme nietos.

–No importa, de hecho, hay suficientes habitaciones como para que cada una tenga la suya. –Dijo la doctora intentando ganar la aprobación del pa… ¡Momento! No es el padre de su Nico, en primer lugar es mujer. Bufo con enojo, al final había caído en ese absurdo juego. –Como sea.

–Me alegra ver que eres una mujer decente Nishikino–sonrió satisfecha con su broma. Salir con Nozomi realmente le estaba afectando.

–Tsk– mejor se fue a buscar tomates en la cocina.

–¿Qué habitación vas a querer Nico-chan? –Pregunto Hanayo intentando socializar con normalidad.

–La que este mas lejos de la habitación de Eli y Nozomi. –Contesto con una expresión impropia de ella; seriedad– Deberías hacer lo mismo.

–¿Eh?.. –.se sonrojo al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de la menor. –Eso es… eso es..

–Indecente–dijo Umi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amiga, y compañera de trabajo, con tono de comprensión/decepción/resinación y todo lo que termine con "ón".

–Eso también pero yo iba a decir que… –al darse cuenta que todas las chicas la miraban atentamente decidió mejor callar– N-nada, olvídenlo jeje

–Como sea ya elijan su cuarto– ordeno mientras jugaba con su cabello y mordía un tomate.

Cada chica fue a dejar su equipaje a su respectiva habitación y luego volvieron para la cena. Al principio querían hacer una comida bien elaborada pero por pereza terminaron por comer Rameen instantáneo frente a una fogata.

– El mejor campamento de todos Nya~–dijo mientras terminaba su tercer vaso de rameen– ¿Ya no hay más?

Al recibir una respuesta negativa la chica de cabello naranja solo puso una expresión de perrito regañado.

–Ten Rin-chan. –Kotori le dio su comida– No tengo apetito realmente.

–¿Saben que puede devolver el apetito a las personas? –Comenzó a hablar la psicóloga y ante su pregunta se escucho un sincronizado "¿Qué?" proveniente de todas las chicas. – Las historias de terror.

–Creo que eso es al revés Nozomi-san.

–Lo de Hanayo-chan x2 –La apoyo Honoka.

–Tonterías~

–N-nozomi, Alisa es una niña creo que sería mejor no traumarla–Comento la Rubia mayor asustada, ganándose una mirada de ¿"en serio?" por parte de su hermanita (quien se notaba totalmente tranquila) y de su novia.

–Ya ya bueno… –Suspiro rendida y no tardo mucho en volver a sonreír con malicia– ¿Qué tal relatos de amor?

"¿Ah?" Obtuvo otra respuesta en conjunto y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

–Hablemos de nuestro primer amor. –Miro como poco a poco iban cambiando las expresiones de sus amigas, desaprobación, desinterés, vergüenza. Igual no dejaría que escaparan –Siempre es algo lindo de recordar ¿Quién quiere iniciar? – Silencio…–Ya que ninguna tiene iniciativa tendré que comenzar yo. Yo fui flechada por una chica rubia y extranjera –mantuvo su vista sobre su novia, quien se sonrojo levemente por lo mencionado– Su nombre era Chloe –sonrió– Era de Estados Unidos Jajaja

–¡Nozomi! Eso no es gracioso– se cruzo de brazos con total indignación.

–Ya ya, sabes que bromeo– Suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, siempre manteniendo un aire de tranquilidad– A veces el amor tarda en llegar e incluso las personas comienzan a creer que no existe nadie con quien compartir ese hermoso sentimiento. –Sonrió levemente– Pero la paciencia trajo hacia mí una estrella –su sonrisa se amplio y nuevamente fijo su vista en la chica de ascendencia rusa. – ¿Qué puedo decir de mi primer amor? Comenzó con un pésimo humor y termino por ser algo indispensable.

–Nozomi…

–En fin, ahora le toca a tin tin tin –término por señalar a la amante del pan.

–¡Honoka es un elfo libre! –Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba sus manos al aire, como si ella fuera un ladrón y Nozomi un policía.

–¿Qué no eras "pansexual"? –pregunto la doctora con ironía.

– Ya no… Me hace mal, me hace gorda. –volvió a tomar asiento, con una aura oscura rodeándola.

–Bueno, ya que Maki-chan quiso ayudar a Honky le toca a ella~

–... ¿Y-yo? –se sonrojo levemente.

–¿Acaso ves a otro tomate aquí? –pregunto Nico, se notaba realmente curiosa por la respuesta.

–Mi primer amor… F-fue cuando era una niña –miro al suelo avergonzada e indecisa– Yo quería… quiero mucho a esa persona, nunca dejo de verme como su amiga y terminamos por distanciarnos. Sin darme cuenta deje de tener esos sentimientos.

– Ya sabía que no había sido yo –suspiro rendida–. Igual Nico ni~ se quedara con tu corazón.

–¡Y la ONU con su libertad nya!

Como buenas amigas todas las demás chicas estallaron en carcajadas mientras las aludidas se morían de vergüenza.

–Jajaja P-pasando a cosas más legales… ¿Quién sigue? –Dijo Nozomi en cuanto recupero el aliento.

–¡Yo yo! –Alzó su mano entusiasmada y sonrió ampliamente– Kayochin es mi primer amor nya

–¿Ah? ¿C-como esta segura de eso Rin-chan? No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos

–-Rin lo sabe Nya, cuando vio a Kayochin supo que era ella. –Ladeo la cabeza buscando una explicación a sus palabras– ¿Es intuición gatuna?

–Ya veo... –sonrió levente– Yo no me he enamorado pero no importaría que Rin-chan fuera mi primer amor jeje

–Next~

–Dile adiós a la gripa en un dos por tres –Contesto automáticamente Honoka.

–¿Qué? –Cuestiono Alisa siendo apoyada por la mirada de confusión de las demás chicas.

–Nada jaja

–Bueno, te elijo Umi. –Continuo Nozomi mientras miraba expectante a la chica de cabello azul.

–No quiero hablar de ello. –Y obviamente obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

–¿Kotori?

–Si…– suspiro– Quizá sea tonto pero me enamore de una persona que era tan brillante y con su luz no había alguien que estuviera a su altura. –Se gano una mirada interrogante de la aludida– Cuando conocí a Umi-chan… No, cuando fui consciente de ello me di cuenta que era una persona normal. –miro a Alisa y sintió como sus ánimos se fueron por los suelos– Creo… que ya tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Después de eso no hay mucho que contar, Honoka y Rin comenzaron a hacer un baile indio alrededor de la fogata, Nozomi obviamente no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de grabar las tonterías de sus amigas y Kotori solo observaba riendo de lo que hacían las ocurrentes chicas y algunos comentarios de la psicóloga. Nico se durmió usando de almohada el regazo de su novia y a esta no le quedo otra opción que llevarla a su cama, o sea, a la de Nico; La doctora aun teme a la ONU. Umi se retiró temprano a su habitación y al contrario Eli no durmió de tanto chocolate que comió. Alisa mantuvo una relajada conversación con Hanayo sobre algunos animales y al final de idols.

Con esto y muchas cosas no falto mucho para que fuera el día siguiente. La mañana fue tranquila y silenciosa, 9 de 10 la estaban despiertas y tomando el desayuno, o estaban por hacerlo. Curiosamente la persona faltante no era Honoka sino todo lo contrario, Umi era la chica que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo a causa del excesivo trabajo que estuvo haciendo para mantener su mente ocupada y su corazón lejos de las cosas que le hacían daño.

Maki estaba en la "oficina" hablando por teléfono con algunos de sus trabajadores pues se les presentaron algunos problemas. Eli estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la barra/isla de la cocina mientras tomaba un café con azúcar, aunque fácilmente podría ser azúcar con café, y observaba a su hermosa novia quien le daba la espalda mientras en hilera, como si fuesen soldados, frente a ella se encontraban Kotori, Honoka, Nico y Alisa respectivamente.

–Bueno ¿Qué será lo primero? –Hablo la pelinegra intentando fingir desinterés.

–Veamos quien prepara el mejor desayuno para su amada. –Propuso Nozomi mientras sonreía levemente y de manera coqueta. –Sus mejores amigas les pueden ayudar.

–Nee~ Tu puedes Kotori-chan ¡Faito Dayo! –dijo entusiasta mientras alzaba levemente el puño al aire– Aunque yo solo se cocinar pasta de judías rojas jeje ¡pero nunca le daría algo tan malo como eso a nadie!

–Descuida Honoka igual... No pienso participar. –Contesto con un tono de disculpa y una sonrisa de incomodidad.

–La gran super idol Nico te apoya, ¡da todo de ti Arisa! –Intento animarla mientras formaba un "like" con la mano. –Todo está bien, porque yo estoy aquí jaja

Mientras tanto las chicas faltantes (Hanayo y Rin) se encontraban en la mesa tomando el desayuno, teniendo una vista de primera fila en lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Kayochin ellas son raras. –mientras desayunaba ramen, con un pijama de gato puesto.

–N-no creo que sea lo mejor molestar a Umi-san– Murmuro Hanayo esperando que la pudieran escuchar y al no haber sido así mejor volvió a centrar atención en su desayuno.

–Nozmi-chan Kotori no quiere participar –Dijo Honoka preocupada por la actitud poco entusiasta de su mejor amiga.

–No pienso competir por algo como eso.

–Entonces hazlo como una disculpa ¿te parece? –Sonrió de manera reconfortante como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Haciéndola dudar, pero al final declino –Hum… no me interesa– corto la conversación y se fue a sentar a la mesa.

–Se está juntando mucho con Maki, deja yo lo arreglo. –Sugirió la actriz, para luego beber su café de un sorbo y luego proceder a ayudar a la Minami.

Kotori y Eli quedaron frente a Rin y Hanayo, quienes estaban entretenidas mirando cómo, prácticamente, las menores jugaban en la cocina. Se notaba que Nico tenía experiencia en ese ámbito.

–¿Qué pasa? Kotori-chan– se sentó al lado de su amiga mientras la observaba como hacia garabatos en una servilleta.

–Si preguntas porque no quise participar… es porque me parece absurdo, le falle a Umi-chan y dando regalos de disculpa no es una forma de arreglar las cosas. –Suspiro rendida y miro los ojos azules de Eli –Solo esperare a que acceda a volver a hablar conmigo y me disculpare apropiadamente

Sonrió al ver la madurez que estaba adquiriendo su amiga–Tal vez debería decirle eso a las chicas. –Dijo mientras dirigía su vista en dirección a las pequeñas quienes parecían muy centradas en lo suyo.

–¡No! Están haciendo arroz –con los ojos brillante –Si sobra tal vez nos los den.

.

Ese día se despertó tarde, hace tiempo que no tenía tiempo para dormir hasta tarde y el agradable silencio que poseía la naturaleza de las montañas solo ayudo a que lo inevitable sucediera; había descansado como nunca.

Somnolienta bajo aun con su pijama puesto y el cabello desalineado, se veía tan adorable que te hacia cuestionarte si de verdad es una adulta. Y era tan impropia esa imagen de ella que al poner un pie en el primer piso de la casa capto la mirada de todas sus amigas.

–Umi-chan– dijo en un suspiro la chica de cabello grisáceo.

–Buenos días –Saludo a penas levantando la mano.

–¿Nozomi me prestas tu cámara?

–Ara ¿Para que la quieres Nicocchi? –Cuestiono curiosa mientras le pasaba el artefacto pedido.

–Ya sabes que apoyo el UmiArisa pero Kotori sigue siendo una niña rica– contesto con simpleza mientras alzaba los hombros y enfocaba a Umi, tomando lo más rápido posible la foto y luego escondiendo la cámara.

–¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo la Sonoda mientras fruncía el ceño, ya consciente de la situación. –Iré a cambiarme, cuando vuelva espero que esa imagen no exista… Porque si es así quien sea que haya sido dejara de existir.

Unos minutos después volvió presentable y totalmente despierta. La mayoría de sus amigas ya habían pasado de la cocina a la sala a destruir su amistad… Digo, a jugar uno.

–¿Hay desayuno? –Preguntaron Umi y Maki, quien ya había resuelto su pequeño inconveniente.

–Ok… Eso fue raro. Buenos días Umi.

–Buenos días.

–Arisa y yo preparamos una deliciosa comida para ustedes– Contesto Nico con su amiga a lado de ella, que tímidamente veía a Umi esperando obtener su aprobación.

–Paso…

–¡Espera! –la tomo de la muñeca con ambas manos. –Se que actué mal, pero tú me agradas mucho y no lo digo porque me gustes.

Se deshizo del agarre de la menor y le encaro– Tu sabias de mis sentimientos y no fuiste una amiga cuando lo necesite.

–Es mi primera vez con este tipo de emociones, no sé bien que hacer y esto no justifica mis actos pero en verdad ¡lo siento! –dijo mientras prácticamente se ponía en el suelo e inclinaba a modo de disculpa.

–N-no es necesario esto– suspiro rendida– Ponte de pie por favor. –Arisa obedeció– Lo he pesado bastante… Si yo estuviera en la misma situación, incluso ahora de adulta, creo que tomaría peores decisiones que tu. Aun así espero que entiendas que eres mi amiga, no arruinemos lo nuestro ¿sí?

–¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

–La verdad extraño tus bromas y las imágenes graciosas que me envías de internet– puso su mano en la cabellera rubia de la chica y le despeino– Hay que esforzarnos.

–¡Hai! –sonrió entre lagrimas y luego abrazo a Umi, pero fue algo corto– Por favor prueba mi comida.

–Claro.

–Ten Maki-chan~, provecho– Dijo alegremente mientras ponía una comida con extra tomate frente a su novia y luego se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

–¿Nico-chan? – Pregunto levemente sonrojada. – ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

–Miro a mi hermosa novia comer el desayuno que le prepare con tanto amor –Contesto con un aura brillante rodeándola– Cuando vivamos juntas haremos esto a diario

Mientras tanto dos personas estaban espiando a la parejita. –Nozomi está orgullosa de su hija– Con lágrimas en los ojos y una Eli enojada a su lado.

De ese día no hay mucho que destacar. Umi y Arisa arreglaron las cosas casi como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque la mayor mantenía cierta distancia. Rin acoso a Kayochin como siempre. Honoka hizo una sospechosa y larga llamada por teléfono. Maki toco algunas piezas para sus amigas y Nico no dejaba de coquetear con ella, haciendo de su Elipapá estuviese por cometer homicidio. Nozomi organizo algunos juegos y actividades. Y Kotori aunque se esforzara por pasar el tiempo con sus amigas no lograba mostrarse genuinamente feliz. Entre otras cosas.

El ultimo día de su estadía en esa casa fue más relajado que los demás. Casi todas estuvieron absortas en sus propias actividades individuales, o perdiendo el tiempo en la sala de estar.

Se encontraban Arisa y Umi jugando a las cartas. La mayor no podía ganar por más que intentara, no se explicaba el porqué. Mientras que la chica de ojos azules se limitaba a reír por la actitud infantil de su amiga.

–Ara ara~ Este dueto ya se arreglo ¿no es un poco injusto? –Comento Nozomi tratando de la forma más casual posible.

–¿Eh? –La Sonoda vio confusa a Nozomi. Notaba un tanto extraña su actitud.

–Umi, sé que hay cosas que se deben decir, pero has pensado en que lo difícil que fue para Kotori– Expreso molesta por la falta que habilidad de la chica para entender las indirectas.

–¡Pero te lo dijo a ti!

–De hecho, lo deduje sola– Dijo con orgullo fingido, ganándose una mirada enojada de la chica de cabello azul. –Y, además, yo no le importo tanto como tú lo haces.

–Nozomi tiene razón, pero eres tan cabeza hueca que no notas que, tanto tú y Kotori, sufren por todo este malentendido.

–Dejen a Umi-chan es paz, ella es una persona adulta y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Cansada de la actitud egoísta de su hermanita, Eli se aproximo a ella y le dio la mirada más fría que pudo. Esa mirada que le daba a las personas que se comían su chocolate sin permiso. –Arisa no debiste meterte entre Kotori y Umi, eso no estuvo bien… Entiendo lo emocionante que es un primer amor, pero por experimentar solo dañaste los sentimientos de otras personas y eso no está bien.

–Elicchi tiene razón, así que por favor hágannos el favor de intentar arreglar las cosas entre las tres.

.

Últimamente la peligris había estado absorta en su propio mundo, era algo tan evidente que hasta Honoka y Rin lo notaron. Sin embargo, nadie quería interferir directamente y solo se esforzaban por integrarla a sus actividades, esperando así que se diera cuenta de que estaba rodeada de personas a las que le importa y en las que puede confiar. Quizá por esta razón nadie le dijo nada en la mañana cuando ella dijo "Quiero ir a pasear, necesito aire fresco" y por esa razón termino caminando sola por el bosque, cosa que no le molestaba; obviamente ella buscaba tranquilidad y tiempo a solas. Salió aunque el clima lucia terrible.

Estuvo vagando en el bosque a la par que sus pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Pero en algún momento fue abordada por dos de sus amigas… o eso creía que eran. Una chica bajita de cabellera rubia y una de cabellos azules oscuros, se dirigían a ella no muy seguras de como iniciar una conversación.

–Onee-san nos mandó a buscarte. –Dijo Arisa mientras miraba a los ojos a Kotori, como intentándola descifrar, no podía apreciar odio en ellos y eso le pareció raro. Solo eran brillantes, como dos faros y no la dejaban adivinar que estaba pensando… O al menos así fue por unos segundos, porque luego la mayor miro hacia el suelo con notoria incomodidad.

–Ya veo, gracias… pero me gustaría estar aquí un poco más jeje– dijo con voz baja y esperando que las chicas entendieran que no quería estar en un compañía. Y lo hicieron, pero aun así permanecieron con ella en silencio.

A la pajarita no le quedo de otra más que fingir que estaba en soledad y seguir su camino. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ellas decidieran irse y dejarla sola. Sentía que el tiempo no transcurría y por mas que caminara no llegaría a algún lado. Solo escuchaba como las otras dos mujeres a veces se murmuraban cosas entre sí.

Paso a lado de un barranco, solo por apreciar la vista que el lugar les brindaba. Obviamente sus compañeras también aprovecharon para eso… Ninguna de las tres se había dado cuanta que estaban pisando terreno poco seguro, casi nada estable. Por un momento el silencio no fue incómodo.

La mayor se acerco a la orilla con tal de ampliar su campo de visión y de un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de decir algo –Chicas creo que…– Ambas pusieron atención a la Sonoda y expectantes por lo que tenía que decir posaron su vista en ella.

Volteo y les dedico una sonrisa, antes de que abriera la boca perdió el suelo. Literalmente, la tierra donde ella se encontraba empezó a caer, sintió como perdía esa superficie e iba hacia atrás. Casi cae, pero tanto Arisa como Kotori la tomaron de un brazo cada una y la halaron hacia donde se encontraban ellas. Las tres terminaron en el suelo terriblemente asustadas, se alejaron lo mas posible de la orilla.

–¡Umi-chan! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Kotori mientras se ponía de pie de pie y tocaba la cara de su amiga, como comprobando que siguiera viva, quien solo puedo articular un débil "si".

Se aparto de ella y ayudo a Arisa a ponerse de pie. De las tres ella quien más parecía afectada, estaba en shock. Era entendible.

Incluso Kotori no estaba segura de como era posible que ella se mantuviera tan tranquila.

–¿Estas bien, Arisa-chan? –le dio un abrazo y algunas palmaditas en su cabeza. –C-creo que lo mejor es que ya volvamos a casa…

Ambas chicas solo asintieron, Arisa comenzó a avanzar lento junto a Kotori, pero ambas se detuvieron al escuchar un quejido proveniente de su amiga de cabello azul.

–Ahg M-me duele

.

–¡Chicas! Umi-chan está en problemas– Arisa llego a la corriendo a la casa donde se alojaban, irrumpió y gritar eso fue lo primero que hizo al entrar sin cuidado alguno.

–Tranquila Arisa ¿Qué sucede? – Intento calmarla su hermana, se notaba realmente intranquila.

–¡¿Qué le pasa a Umi-chan?! –Pregunto Honoka, ante el silencio de sus amigas.

–¡Casi muere! –Se contuvo las ganas de llorar y miro a las presentes– E-ella casi cae por el acantilado.

–Por favor Arisa, tranquilízate. Si no te calmas Nozomama no va entender– La joven asintió– Bien… ¿Qué sucedió?

–Se flexiono un tobillo, no puede caminar. –Esa explicación hizo que las demás se tranquilizaran un poco –Yo soy muy pequeña para ayudarle y Kotori-san carece de fuerza, nos tomaría mucho tiempo y parece que va a llover.

–Voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–Menos mal, creí que había sido algo peor.

–Etto… Honka-san…chan deberías dejar de comer ese pan y-y poner atención. –Dijo tímida mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

–¡Debemos salvar a Umi-nya!

Antes de que Rin llegara a la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a dos hombres de porte elegante, quienes pasaron haciendo que el silencio inundara el lugar.

–Hola Hija, Toujo-san, Yazawa-chan, Chicas. –sonrió con su pulcra y practicada sonrisa mientras las chicas estaban confundidas de cómo actuar ante esta situación– Espero que la estén pasando bien, en este mi humilde hogar.

–¿P-padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es mi casa ¿no? –sonríe sutilmente, hacer este tipo de cosas no era lo suyo pero Maki lo había dejado sin opciones– Creí que ya que llevas 2 días aquí, estarías descansada y de buen humor.

–Ya... ¿Necesitas algo? –Cuestiono sabiendo ya la respuesta; Frunció en ceño.

–Él es … Es tu prometido– "Un gusto" proveniente de los labios del chico.

La aspirante a idol imito la acción de su novia y en sus ojos se notaba a leguas la confusión y tristeza. Sabía que Maki debía casarse con un hombre rico y cuadrado pero que el señor Nishikino lo hiciera de esta manera era realmente cruel. Desde que entro por la puerta

–Padre en estos momentos estoy ocupada– Intento ignorar la presencia de su progenitor y pasar de largo, pero el, la tomo del brazo–¡No podemos seguir aplazando esto!

–¡No me voy a casar!

–¡Ustedes son sus amigas háganla entrar en razón! –Busco el apoyo de las demás mujeres.

.

Mientras tanto en el bosque estaban Umi y Kotori, ambas apenas habían avanzado algunos metros. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en alejarse de ese lugar, y fueron a una parte donde al menos la Sonoda pudiera reposar.

–Umi-chan... seguro pronto vienen por favor deja de intentar ponerte de pie.

–No quiero estar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?

–Aun así, viniste– Contesto entre moles y dolida, obviando que esa situación no era su culpa… Totalmente.

–No creí que fuera a quedarme sola contigo.

–¡Lo entiendo! –frunció el ceño, molesta con la reacción de su amiga –Pero si sigues haciendo eso solo te harás mas daño

–T-tienes razón –suspiro intentando ganar tranquilidad y finalmente dejo de intentar caminar– S-solo no me molestes ¿sí?

La Minami sonrió incomoda como afirmación y a las dos no les quedo otra opción más que esperar.

.

–Con todo respeto Nishikino-san esta no es la forma ni el momento. –Dijo la psicóloga poniendo una cara de lo más seria, nunca había esperado que una persona tan "correcta" como él, recurriera a algo como eso. Ya ni el abuelo de Kotori, que era algo impulsivo, haría algo como eso de estar en una situación similar.

–¿Cuándo lo será entonces? –Puso sus ojos violetas en su familiar a la vez que pasaba su mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás–¿Eh, Maki? Tantas veces he intentado conversarlo contigo y me evitas.

–Papi de Maki-nya– Alzo el brazo como si le estuviera hablando a un profesor– Esto es incomodo tenemos algo que hacer ¿nos deja irnos?

–Lo siento chicas, pero si no se han dado cuenta hace unos minutos comenzó a llover. Una tormenta, no creo que sea lo más sensato –Suspiro resignado si ya había arruinado las cosas para esas chicas no había vuelta atrás.

–¡Pero Umi-chan! –Grito ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por su hermana. No era necesario armar escándalo… Aunque lo hacia mas por desconfianza a los dos hombres, era mejor pasar desapercibidas.

–Arisa tranquilízate, Umi y Kotori estarán bien mientras estén juntas. –puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermana intentando tranquilizarla. – Todas estamos preocupadas, pero confía en ellas.

–¿Por favor pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones? –la mayoría de las chicas acataron la orden inmediatamente y se fueron a otro lugar excepto por la aspirante a idol– Yazawa-chan ya sé que miras a mi hija como tu hermana y te gustaría protegerla de todo. No te preocupes, solo son obligaciones.

–Nico-chan…– Llamo a su novia, no muy segura de que decirle. Ni ella sabia como controlar esa situación. –Prometo que saldrá bien, y en cuanto termine iré a tu lado.

–Y...yo bien

Se queda cerca para espiar

–Hija, lamento tener que haber venido así. Pero ya estoy llegando a la edad donde todo me cansa y necesito que alguien se haga cargo del hospital.

–Padre yo puedo sola

–Ja! ¿En serio? ¿Qué podría hacer una mujer en un puesto como ese? –Espetó agraciado por las palabras de su futura esposa.

–¿Cómo que qué? –Miro al sujeto con enojo "Ojalá tuviera un bisturí a la mano".

–Cálmate Maki, él tiene razón... En parte, se ve a leguas que eres una persona capaz y mejor que, mucho mejor, pero las personas esperan que un hombre se haga cargo de nuestros hospitales– Solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños molesta por las palabras de su padre– Debes casarte, es necesario para nuestro legado, para mí y para ti. Es el proyecto que hizo mi abuelo y continúo mi padre, no me gustaría que culminara tan pronto.

–¿Para mí? Padre nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido para mí. –Alzo la vista y miro a su padre, por primera vez en su vida, con odio.

Él le mantuvo la mirada–Estas de broma, vives en lujos y eres reconocida. Eres un orgullo para mí, solo te estoy pidiendo que te cases.

–Nishikino Maki-san, sé que no nos conocemos pero siento mucha admiración y por ti y prometo cuidarte y darte la vida que te mereces.

–¡Tu cállate! Maldito machista.

–¡Maki! No le hables así a tu futuro esposo

–¡Yo no me casare padre! ¡Compréndelo, no quiero! No quiero… en serio no quiero

–¿Y qué planeas pasar toda tu vida como una solterona y arruinar mi hospital?

–No padre, no planeo heredar tu hospital y menos planeo no compartir mi vida con la persona a la que amo.

–Maki…

.

Como era de esperarse el mal clima alcanzo a nuestras protagonistas. Las chicas yacían empapadas y dentro de una cueva, que fue el único lugar que encontraron para cubrirse de la torrencial lluvia, que hasta hace unos pocos minutos había bajado un poco su intensidad.

–Ya estamos a salvo de la lluvia.

–Si… No creí que fuera a caer tanta agua.

–Lo bueno es que la lluvia no mata.

–Lo bueno…

Incomodo silencio de nuevo.

–Oye creo que

–K-kotori, no te muevas– interrumpió mientras ponía su mano sobre la de la otra chica y la apretaba.

–¿Umi-chan? –Volteo a verla sorprendida por el repentino contacto, pudo notar temor en sus orbes café y por inercia fijo su vista en el lugar donde veía su amiga. Había un oso, iba entrando al lugar cuando comenzó a olfatear ¿será su casa? ¿Las habrá seguido? Eso no importaba en ese momento las dos estaban en peligro.

"Debo hacer algo por Umi-chan" –Lo siento mucho –se deshizo del agarre de sus manos y se alejo de allí haciendo ruido a propósito para obtener la atención del animal.

–¡Kotori! –Pudo notar como Umi intentaba acercarse.

"Espero salir viva de esta" tomo una roca del suelo y se la tiro directo a la cabeza al oso.

Consiguiendo hacer enojar al oso, lanzó un rugido al aire y comenzó a perseguir a la heredera de los Minami. Su prioridad era alejar al animal de Umi quien no podía correr lo demás no le importaba.

La joven corría lo más deprisa que podía, pero sabía que era inevitable que la bestia la alcanzara por eso decidió adentrarse entre los árboles. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Por inercia volteo a ver hacia atrás y el animal prácticamente solo tenía que estirar sus patas para poder alcanzarla.

El oso lanzo un rasguño a la altura de la cabeza de la chica, pero debido al mal equilibrio de Kotori "esquivo" su ataque al casi caer al suelo. Debía hacer algo pronto o no saldría ilesa de esa situación y siendo honesta no le gustaría volver al hospital.

Y en ese momento de desesperación mientras esquivaba al solo utilizando los árboles a su favor recordó el barranco que miraron hace casi una hora atrás y de donde casi cae la persona de la que está enamorada.

Lo bueno es que ese lugar no estaba tan lejos ya habían corrido lo suficiente para estar cerca de allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo pero estaba segura de qué no podía soportar más. Sentía sus piernas cansadas y le faltaba aire. Con su último aliento se acercó al lugar y cuando el animal por fin la iba alcanzar la tierra bajo sus pies se destruyó haciéndolo caer hasta abajo, la caída no lo mataría, pero si lo mantendría lejos por el resto del día.

La joven se dejó caer de rodillas y miro hacia abajo del barranco –Perdón por eso.

No tardo mucho en intentar volver con Umi, pero al cabo de unos metros se recargo contra un árbol e intento asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, eso había sido lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida o al menos que recordara. La lluvia iba cesando y sin darse cuenta paso tanto tiempo que, hasta paro, estaba mojada de nuevo.

–¿¡Kotori!? – Escucho la voz de la chica de cabello azul, sacándola de su trance. Caminaba hacia donde estaba.

–Umi-chan– se puso de pie y al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo no pudo evitar que lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. –Estas bien, me alegra tanto.

–¡Kotori! –Intenta correr hacia ella, pero se tropieza y llena de lodo.

La menor se aproximo hacia ella, se puso a su altura y ayudo a reincorporarse.

–Yo también. –dijo cuando finalmente la tenia de frente a frente– Eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso?

–Es... Porque te quiero, n-no me gusta estar así contigo… Y de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien te lastimara. Hoy casi te pierdo dos veces.

–¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte! …. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que recuperaste tus recuerdos?

–Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que mi timidez me ganara de nuevo y no ser capaz de verte a los ojos. Realmente tenía miedo Umi-chan ¿Qué tal si volvía a ser invisible para ti? A veces a un vivo en mi tiempo y desde que recupere mis recuerdos me asusta pensar que algún día podría volver a ser incapaz de tocarte, como si fuera un sueño…

–¡Si eso pasara!... Y-yo te abrazaría fuerte y te mostraría cuanto te quiero– la abraza escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello –Te haría saber que eres la única persona capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata con fuerza y era la dueña de la sonrisa más hermosa de todas. Odio sentirme tan impotente y no poder ayudarte con todo…

Se separa de Umi y pone sus manos en su cara limpiando el lodo que hay en esta –Umi-chan… Te amo– Con un valor que no sabía que tenía, volvió a probar el sabor de esos dulces labios que poseía su amiga.

–Eso supo a tierra kotori– sonreía y volvía a juntar sus labios con los de su pajarita. –Debemos hablar sobre esto apropiadamente.

–Lo sé, solo uno más ¿sí? –Pidió suplicante poniendo una cara de lo más tierna, sus ojos brillaban

En respuesta la Sonoda alzo su flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente. –Eso tendrá que esperar, por favor solo déjame abrazarte un poco más.

Asintió y envolvió a Umi en un cálido abrazo. No sabían si decir que ese momento fue largo o relativamente corto, solo sabían que todo el problema emocional de ese día había desaparecido casi por completo.

Era el momento…

–Por mucho tiempo, y más en mis últimos momentos, te estuve admirando. Y deseaba poder ser suficiente deslumbrante para captar tu atención. –sonrió con nostalgia al poder ver de frente a su enamorada, quien había "roto" el abrazo– Para mí, eras como un espejismo que no podía alcanzar y recordar el miedo que tenia de que tú cambiaras todo para mi sin saber mi existencia… me aterraba… No quiero que sea como antes. Quiero que sea como ahora, quiero seguir viendo como tú y mi abuelo pelean por mi atención, quiero que tomes mi mano, que me abraces y sigas haciéndome sentir que puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí, pero también quiero ser útil para ti. –Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica de cabello azul– No quiero recibas un amor que parezca unilateral.

–Kotori, desde que te vi ese día en el hospital yo supe que serias mi perdición. Nunca pensé en relacionarme afectivamente con alguien por mi trabajo… Ni tampoco estar tan al pendiente de alguien, perder mis objetivos o sacrificar todo lo que esta a mi mano por tenerte, y por alguna extraña razón… Adoro sentirme así –Suspiro no sabiendo como expresar todo lo que sentía– Se mi novia, ¿sí? Cuando estamos juntas siento que todo es maravilloso y podemos lograr lo que sea, quiero terminar con tu inseguridad e incertidumbre.

–Me siento igual.

Juntaron sus frentes y ambas sonrieron. Luego recordaron algo importante, más bien a alguien.

–No creo que Arisa-chan vuelva… ¿Y si se perdió en el bosque?

–Es una niña mas astuta de lo que parece– suspiro– Seguro se atrasaron por la lluvia. Deben estar preocupadas, volvamos. –dijo mientras se alejaba e intentaba poner de pie.

–¡Deja te ayudo!

.

–Padre, no me gustan los chicos. –Admito con más soltura de la que esperaba poseer.

"Perfecto una desviada" miro al muchacho que se veía totalmente ofendido e inmediatamente intento hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

–¡Qué tontería! de ser así yo lo hubiese notado hace tiempo. –la miro con incertidumbre… Realmente no estaba seguro– D-después de todo son rasgos que se notan desde la infancia

–Sí, debiste notarlo… p-pero nunca estabas en casa, eres un adicto al trabajo.

–Ya veo… si es por Yazawa-chan, puede ser una etapa de dependencia. Entonces no eres Homosexual.

–¡Antes me gustaba Kotori-chan! ¿Con dos chicas es suficiente para ti? O seguirás negando lo que soy

.

–A-al fin llegamos jaja creí que nunca saldríamos.

–Perdón por esto Kotori,

–Descuida Umi-chan, eras una damisela en peligro jeje

Antes de que ambas pudieran tranquilizarse vieron como sus amigas salían de casa con sus maletas.

* * *

 **Un capítulo sin flasbacks ¡aleluya!... Bien, se supone que este capítulo debió estar publicado desde hace 3 meses, luego en semana santa, y después al inicio de este mes… Pero la computadora se descompuso y perdí el archivo jajaja c: luego lo recuperé… En fin, creo que este fue el capitulo que mas me costo escribir, espero se haya entendido todo :,D**

 **En otras noticias ya cumplí un año en FF ¡yay! Esta historia tiene más de 100 reviews, bastantes lecturas (en este momento estoy muy dormida como para recordar) … Cuando publique esto, honestamente, no esperaba tanta aceptación ¡Os agradezco a todos por su apoyo! ¡Un millón de gracias!**

 **Quizá debería responder los review por privado, pero creo que más divertido así.**

 **Lamento la demora.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **SilentDrago: Y la guerra ya termino, por ahora. Usted es un hombre de cultura uwu… XD aprendiendo chileno con SilentDrago, vaya, ese dato me causo mucha gracia. Tal vez algún día utilice ese término. Saludos.**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Ahora debió pasar un milenio ;-; jaja… La verdad me gusta escribir desde la perspectiva de Umi, lo siento mas llevadero... Quizá, es porque según una amiga yo soy una Umi pero mas tsundere. Todos tienen ese tipo de amigos… creo.**

 **Vaya, no eres un detective o algo así? Me gustaría tener ese tipo de habilidades… TwT yo no quiero escribir mas de 40 capítulos, no por favor, de hecho, esto no debió pasar de 10 y ya me ves aquí :,D igual… si sucede, espero no arruinarlo**

 **Maclowd: Bueno uwu casi corre sangre xd literalmente, de hecho, pensaba mandar a Kotori al hospital, pero a la waifu no se le hace eso. Perdón por no poder cumplir tu petición, pero habrá drama de otro tipo, descuida. La verdad me hubiese gustado escribir algo mas rudo respecto a las acciones de Arisa, pero soy fatal para llevar las historias lel :,D perdón por tardar tanto… Saludos**

 **aaronstoon42: Lo de Arisa en algún momento pasara, pero por ahora no. Lamento la tardanza.**

 **SarahLeal: Si estabas perdida con el review anterior no quiero ni imaginar como estarás con este XD perdón por casi matarte, ya no escribiré cosas que sugieran la indecencia. Saludines!**

 **Raon98: Creo que desde hace tiempo este fic no es mas que problemas XD ya ni se cómo solucionarlos, perdón por lo de Umi ;-; espero no te hayas sentido sad, y un "Okaaaay" para todas sus PD. XD**

 **Yqueyolera: Ya no es necesario que la mates owo … perdón por hacerte esperar otro montón, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Guest: Invitado misterioso, espero ya haya terminado y no se haya decepcionado con mi humilde historia.**

 **Mr. Skyblue: XDDDDD la Primera línea me ha matado, deberías patentar esa frase. Perdón :,v no se manejar a los personajes, son muchos y mi mente tiene poca capacidad. Aunque creo esta vez todas fueron menos pasivas… .w. creo que hare que el mundo odie a Arisa. Descuida, créeme que entiendo el sentimiento. Saludos n.n**

 **.**

 **Solo tuve la inspiración de continuar este capítulo cuando escuche "smile" de pinkie pie xd help me**


	15. Capitulo 14 La incertidumbre

**No sé qué es más raro, que actualice o que coma pizza con tenedor y cuchillo xdxd**

 **A veces uno solo necesita un "Wey… vuelve"**

 **Contestaré tu pregunta y la de varios (creo). Yowamushi no será abandonada, lo terminare, aunque me tarde otro año. Es solo que tengo un bloqueo, hay cosas que quiero hacer, pero eso dejaría de lado a la pareja principal y no estoy segura sobre hacer eso, este Fic se hizo por amor a la OTP.**

 **Disclaimer: Love live! School idol proyect ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar haciendo algo productivo, como salvar el semestre, por ejemplo.**

Capítulo 14. La incertidumbre de los inadaptados.

* * *

–Padre, no me gustan los chicos. – _Lo dijo con la mayor seguridad que haya oído en ella… porque bueno, estábamos en la habitación que había ocupado Hanayo, el doc. nos pidió privacidad para hablar con su hija._

 _Todas escuchábamos expectantes, aterradas y cuando dijo eso estoy segura de que sentíamos esperanza de que nuestra pelirroja fuera entendida... Cosa que no paso, el chico hueco ese puso una cara de fuchi y a su papá casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver como su invitado se indigna va y entonces ¡Exploto! (Esto es algo que me dijo Nico-chan luego y la mayoría de las cosas que te contare a continuación)._

–¡Qué tontería! de ser así yo lo hubiese notado hace tiempo. – _Miro a Maki-chan con furia, pero también se podía notar que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, con falsa certeza razono_ – D-después de todo son rasgos que se notan desde la infancia

–Sí, debiste notarlo… p-pero nunca estabas en casa, eres un adicto al trabajo.

 _Maki-chan se escuchaba triste y, supongo que, al ver su debilidad solo respondió con más dureza._

–Ya veo… si es por Yazawa-chan, puede ser una etapa de dependencia. Entonces no eres Homosexual.

 _Eso debió ser duro porque a este punto ella comenzó a llorar y ella también ¡Exploto!_

–¡Antes me gustaba Kotori-chan! ¿Con dos chicas es suficiente para ti? O seguirás negando lo que soy.

 _Estaba temblando y estaba aterrada, su expresión era la de una persona que había dicho algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho o alguien que comió un dulce de limón… Pero no solo se rompió a sí misma, también fracturó a la persona que le gusta._

 _A este punto, Arisa-chan se había olvidado de Umi-chan y se escondía detrás de su hermana, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan se veían preocupadas. Incluso Rin-chan y yo perdimos todo toque de tranquilidad y parecía que Hanayo-chan quería gritar._

 _Y no paso mucho para que Nico-chan fuera con nosotras con una mueca triste en su cara y en cuanto diviso a Nozomi-chan se fue a refugiar con su familia. Como pudo nos dio una mejor imagen de lo que estaba pasando en la sala con la familia Nishikino, al verla tan alterada, y escuchar la discusión previamente, rápidamente tomamos la decisión de hacer algo. No dijimos nada, simplemente sabíamos que debíamos irnos de allí._

 _Tomamos las maletas, que previamente ya habíamos juntado en el grupo y bajamos. La habitación estaba en silencio, parecía que los médicos se querían matar con la mirada mientras en muchacho fruncía en ceño levemente y miraba con asco a Maki-chan, luego a nosotras cuando noto nuestra presencia._

– ¿Kotori? ¿Minami? – _parecía pensar las cosas cuando comenzó a reír y golpeo con puño cerrado la pared más cercana_ –¡Qué tontería Maki! No creeré tus mentiras, ¿solo por evitar tu compromiso? ¡Ya no eres una niña!

 _Maki-chan solo apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Casi se podía respirar su impotencia._

–Señor Nishikino, no se esfuerce demasiado es obvio que no puedes razonar con gente como... ellas.

 _Nos señalo haciendo notar nuestra presencia y uso un tono tan despectivo que no terminé de entenderlo bien, ¿cómo nosotras? ¿qué tiene de malo ser como nosotras? ¿somos malas personas? ¿hicimos algo que no debíamos?_

–Tiene razón, estás enferma necesitas un doctor.

 _Ese tono tan frio que uso fue lo que termino rompiendo el corazón de Maki-chan, lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas, también fue nuestra señal._

 _Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan habían abandonado la comodidad de mantenerse al margen, la primera en poner un pie en la sala fue Eli que se acercó al prometido de Maki-chan y le planto un fuerte puñetazo rompiendo su nariz perfecta y dejándole tendido en el suelo, por su parte su novia le dio una sonora cachetada al doctor dejándolo pasmado._

–¡Aquí los únicos enfermos son ustedes! – _Miro con decepción a su colega y su labio comenzó a temblar por la ira contenida_ – Déjeme expresarle mi desagrado señor, con toda su experiencia creí que sería más inteligente… Vámonos Maki-chan.

 _Tomo su mano, halándola hacia la salida y la junto con la de Nico-chan, parecía que nuestra pianista no tenía alma, se dejó llevar como si de una marioneta se tratara. Tomamos todo el equipaje, y salimos dejando a los hombres atrás, nos encontramos con el kotoumi fuera de la cabaña, luego volvimos a casa._

–Y eso es lo que paso, Tsu-chan– Tomo sin delicadeza el pan que estaba frente a ella y le dio una gran mordida.

La idol miraba entre preocupada y con gracia a su amiga, ¿Cómo era posible que contara algo tan terrible como si hablara del nuevo tomo de un manga? O peor, ¿Qué lo dijera en una cafetería, un lugar público, en donde cualquiera podría escuchar? Por suerte no fue así, tener que cuidarse de sus fans la había entrenado para siempre estar consciente de su alrededor.

–¿Y luego que sucedió? –Sonrió inconscientemente y su mirada se suavizo.

– Hemm jomm yam nommomi…

– Honoka, primero traga –tomo una servilleta y la paso delicadamente por el rostro de la chica de cabello color jengibre, tenia toda la cara llena de migajas de pan y un bigote formado por el chocolate que había bebido tiempo atrás.

– Gashias – Paso la comida con dificultad y procedió a contestar la pregunta de Tsubasa– El Doc. Despidió a Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan se fue a vivir con Umi-chan, la familia de Nico-chan vino de visita, el Kotori y Umi finalmente formalizaron –Mientras decía las cosas iba levantando los dedos, como contando– Y luego tu me invitaste a venir aquí. –termino de decir con una deslumbrante sonrisa, haciendo que la castaña desviara la mirada levemente sonrojada por la hermosa imagen que se presento ante sus ojos.

–Tanto paso en una semana ¿eh? –se terminó su cappuccino de un solo trago y luego suspiro –Se supone que yo soy la estrella y a ustedes les suceden cosas más interesantes.

–¡Es que somos bárbaras! –Ese grito fue contestado con un "SHHHH" de parte de los otros clientes que estaban allí y acompañado de una mirada a forma de regaño del gerente del lugar. –¡Lo siento!

–Harás que nos boten del local y no sé tú, pero a mi me gusta mucho la comida de este lugar.

–No me regañes –Hizo un puchero, pero debido a su personalidad no tardo mucho en convertirse en una sonrisa.

–Pareces muy feliz– Observo como su acompañante se ponía a jugar con sus manos.

–Después de tantos años, finalmente siento que mi vida esta llevando el camino correcto jaja

–¿A qué viene eso?

–A que estoy feliz de estar viva –Tomo las gafas negras que descansaban sobre la mesa y se las puso a la idol –Vamos Tsu-chan, hace un buen día. Quien sabe cuando vuelvas a estar libre hay que aprovechar.

Influenciada por el entusiasmo siguió a la amante del pan, pero primero fue con el cajero a pagar y luego salieron del establecimiento. Fuera, ciertamente, hacia un lindo día, el cielo estaba despejado pero el sol no era molesto. No hacia calor y debido a que era día laboral no había tantas personas transitando las calles.

Caminaron tranquilamente hablado de cada tontería que cruzaba por sus mentes, la Kousaka le conto que de niña su sueño era pasar todo el día en un buffet de "todo lo que puedas comer" y que lo cumplió en su décimo cumpleaños, pero duro dos días enteros con un terrible dolor de panza y subió 5 kilos, desde entonces no se volvió a acercar a un lugar como ese. La mas pequeña confesó que ser idol no fue algo que pensó a buenas ya primeras, sino que comenzó como mero hobby y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba amando cantar, que las practicas le liberaban de todo estrés y lo que mas le hacia feliz en la vida era ver como sus fans la recibían con tanto amor, la conexión sentimental que formaban y adoraba que todos pusieran su corazón en cantar algunas de sus canciones.

Y siguieron conversando hasta que Honoka recibió una llamada de su jefe, que la necesitaba para grabar un comercial. Entonces solo cambiaron su rumbo y aprovecharon todo lo que pudieron.

–Hemos llegado a la tierra prometida– sonrió leve, estaba orgullosa de tener algo para ella.

–Así parece, muchas gracias por hoy– Se giro hacia ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo –Se que a veces no tengo tiempo para pasar contigo, por las practicas, las sesiones de fotos y esas cosas, pero todo lo que he llegado a vivir contigo a sido maravilloso. Me gustas mucho.

–Tú también me gustas Tsu-chan– su rostro volvió a pintar una de esas sonrisas para corazones– Me gustas tanto como Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y las demás.

–Si jaja… ellas también me gustan– suspiro sintiéndose un poco idiota, hace un momento esas palabras nacieron de su pecho, pero con certeza no podía definir lo que le hacia sentir la joven locutora, solo tenia claro que los días con ella le devolvían la tranquilidad que la farándula le hizo creer perdida por siempre– Me alegra ser tu amiga.

.

El pasar de los días es algo que a veces y a veces no notamos. Esto generalmente va ligado a acontecimientos importantes, deberes o fechas importantes, pero al final se adapta a la percepción del tiempo que tienen todas las personas… ¿Si recibieras una visita poco esperada se te iría el tiempo volando o te parecería una eternidad? Depende si la visita es deseada, pero en este caso la situación superaba a la ocasión.

–¡OH! Nico, al fin volviste ¿Dónde estabas? –La recién fue recibida por un efusivo abrazo por parte de su padre. Un hombre alto, cabello castaño y de ojos verdes.

–¿En la escuela? –Se separo un poco de su padre al sentirse asfixiada, lo miro con resignación –Ya te expliqué que me quedo hasta tarde practicando.

–Lo olvide– dejo totalmente a su hija mayor.

–Buenas tardes señor Yazawa– Sonó la voz de la rubia menor detrás de Nico, al igual que ella iba volviendo de clases.

–Jajaja no seas tan formal Arisa-chan, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme tío Josuke– puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Arisa y la despeino un poco.

La rusa solo asintió y le regalo una linda sonrisa, luego de eso se retiró a su habitación diciendo que tenia mucha tarea por hacer.

Hace un par de días que había llegado y ya sentía que puso su mundo de cabeza. –¿Dónde esta mami y mis hermanos?

–Salieron, dijo que quería comprar algunos trajes–puso una cara pensativa y luego alegre dijo–Ella siempre ha sido muy elegante, aunque no entiendo su afición por usar "corbata".

La visita de los Yazawa se debía a que querían comprar algunas cosas que solo se podían encontrar en Tokio, aunque todos sabia que fue mas por ver a Nico y salir un poco de casa. Por razones de gastos se quedaron en la casa Ayase-Toujo, por invitación de Nozomi que comparte lazo sanguíneo con Josuke Yazawa. Nico paso a compartir habitación con Arisa y le dejo su habitación a su familia.

Los días de convivencia habían llenado de vida la casa, los niños se la llevaban corriendo, cantando, jugando y básicamente haciendo todo lo que un niño, fácilmente influenciaron a Arisa y Nico así que era como tener una casa con 5 niños hiperactivos.

Por eso ahora raro que la casa siguiera en una pieza o no se escucharan las risas de algún miembro de la familia, como actualmente que se encontraban solo tres personas comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor.

Terminaron la comida en relativo silencio, quizá el único momento del día en que el padre de los Yazawa se comportaba como un hombre serio. Alzaron los platos y la chica de cabello negro se dispuso a lavarlos, luego de eso fue a su habitación a avanzar su tarea, pero no tardó mucho en volver a la sala, con la intención de salir de casa.

Arisa seguía en lo suyo mientras el señor Yazawa se encontraba mirando televisión o mas bien, pasando de canal en canal en busca de algo de su interés.

–Papi, … v-voy a salir– sujeto con fuerza el tirante de su mochila en busca de darse seguridad luego casi corrió hacia la puerta, era obvio que no quería escuchar la negativa de su padre.

–¡Alto ahí! – En cuestión de segundos apago la tele y se puso frente a la puerta impidiendo el paso. –Es muy tarde jovencita, además se supone que hoy veríamos a las brujitas juntos.

–Sera otro día– inconscientemente cerro ambas manos y sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo el Nico nii.

–Jajaja ¿qué pose tan rara es esa? –se relajó– Que te comportes como cuando tenias 5 años no me hará cambiar de opinión.

–¡Papi! Tengo que ver a alguien– Lo miro con determinación en los ojos, y entonces lo supo, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Nico había puesto la misma expresión que ponía su esposa cuando veía unos zapatos en oferta.

–Te acompañare.

Había querido visitarla desde el día en que supo por su tía que Maki se había ido de casa y ahora se alojaba con la Sonoda. Debido a la repentina intromisión de su familia no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a verificar el estado de su amada, sabia que pasaba por un momento difícil y que lo que menos necesitaba era estar sola, así que no permitiría que su encuentro se continuara aplazando.

Si bien a la aspirante a idol no le hacía ilusión la idea le parecía una buena oportunidad para que su padre y su n-novia se conocieran, obviamente no planeaba decírselo inmediatamente solo quería ver si se llevaban bien. Además de que muy en el fondo esperaba que la actitud tan tranquila y amigable de su padre hiciera un efecto positivo en su tonta pelirroja.

Continuo las indicaciones que le pidió a Kotori por line e hizo el menor tiempo posible en llegar al lugar. Al menos las historias de su padre "acortaban" el tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron frente al edificio fue cuando finalmente aflojo el paso y titubeante se dirigió al departamento de la chica de cabello azulado. Toco la puerta con temor, su mano temblaba, tenia miedo de encontrarse con una Maki-chan en pésimas condiciones.

Nadie abrió. Hubiese caído en desesperación si no fuera porque casi instantáneamente su padre dijo:

–Toca hermoso…

Solo cuando su padre dijo aquello fue consiente de la melancólica melodía que provenida de adentro del lugar.

–Ojalá fuera algo más alegre– murmuro por lo bajo, pero no tardo mucho en ser envolví da por la canción al igual que su acompañante. "Todo lo que ella hace es perfecto" sonrió orgullosa, más relajada por saber que su novia se encontraba viva, busco el modo de "estar más cerca", entonces se recargo en la puerta, ¿lamentablemente?, esta se abrió y cayo de lleno contra el suelo– ¡AHHHHH!

–¡¿Quién esta allí?! –Se puso de pie, abandonando su piano, y dirigió rápidamente a la entrada sosteniendo con su mano derecha una katana enfundada de Umi.

Se quedo perpleja al ver a su novia acompañada por un hombre. Aunque no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un familiar de esta misma.

–Lo siento, mi hija es experta en matar pasiones. –Con sigilo se acerco a la pelirroja y le quito el arma de las manos. –pero aun es muy joven para morir.

La menor se puso de pie intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se cómodo la falda y cruzo de brazos mientras simulaba una pésima cara de enojo –¿Por qué no me recibiste?

–Estaba abierto–se sobo el brazo un tanto incomoda por la presencia del hombre, sus ojos viajaban de ves en cuando a él.

–Tsk, como sea– observo la actitud de su pareja y luego abrió un poco la boca en forma de "o" –¡Oh! Se me olvido presentarlos, papi ella es Maki-chan y Maki-chan él es mi papi.

–Mucho gusto talentosa pianista, soy Josuke Yazawa– Extendió su mano.

–Ni-nishikino Maki– acepto el saludo mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

No tardaron mucho en soltarse las manos y que el ambiente se volviera ligeramente incómodo. El castaño estaba analizando a la mujer frente a él.

–Ejem, Oye cabeza de tomate, ¿has comido algo? –La miro de manera acusatoria, se notaba a leguas que la joven doctora llevaba días sin salir, estaba pálida y tenía unas cuantas ojeras bajo sus amatistas.

–¿Ramen instantáneo?

–¡Esa es basura! Dicen que es plástico, ¿sabes? – se quito su mochila y jalo a la mayor hasta el sofá más cercano– Para tu suerte te traje verdadera comida.

–No tengo hambre, Nico-chan– Observaba resignada como la pelinegra sacaba una cajita de su mochila, ponía una mala cara y luego la volvía a guardar.

–¡No! Se arruino con mi caída– ignoro las palabras de su novia y siguió en su papel– Mejor te cocinare algo, confió en que Umi es una persona sensata y tiene algo comestible.

Suspiro resignada– Comeré lo que trajiste, aunque se vea feo seguro sabrá… B-bien.

El señor no tardo demasiado en notar el extraño ambiente que rodeaba a su hija mayor y esa misteriosa pelirroja, era obvio que esa preocupación iba más allá de una amistad normal. Esa mujer era mayor de edad, mas grande que su hija, del mismo sexo… Y nunca en su vida había visto que los ojos de Nico brillaran con tanta intensidad.

–Iré a dar una vuelta, en una hora vuelvo por ti. –iba a salir cunado se dio cuenta de que aún no devolvía la espada– Dejare esto aquí. –puso la espada al lado de la puerta y finalmente se retiró.

–Hasta luego– dijeron al unisón y luego intercambiaron miradas acompañadas de una efímera risa.

–T-te extrañe– confeso la menor.

–… Pensé que no me querías ver, escuchaste lo que el dije a mi padre– frunció el ceño y miro al suelo– Todas lo hicieron.

–Hablaban muy fuerte– tomo una de las manos de Maki, entrelazando sus dedos. –No me molesta.

–¿Hmp?

–Que te gustara Kotori, era algo… ¿obvio? –sonrió leve– Cuando nos conocimos aun pensabas en ella, pero no importa, se que ahora tu corazón es mío y lo otro es pasado, pelirroja incestuosa.

–Lo arruinaste –sonrió.

–Es parte de mi papel– alzo su mano libre haciendo la seña del Nico nii.

–Eres buena en eso…–miro al techo otra vez perdiéndose en el infinito.

–¿Dónde está tu compañera de cuarto? –soltó su mano y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

–En una cena en la mansión de los Minami

–Bueno, ya no estás sola– acaricio sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz– Yo estoy contigo.

La abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar como si otra vez tuviera 4 años, como cuando sus padres no volvían a casa y su peluche de osito fuera su único consuelo, era confortante saber que esta vez si contaba con un apoyo humano; alguien que podía devolverle todos los sentimientos que ella le entregaba.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Minami, se encontraban dos chicas frente a la gran puerta de la mansión. Ambas vestían bien para la ocasión, algo entre casual y elegante. La chica de cabello azul portaba un vestido azul con un suéter de lana blanco por encima, mientras la dueña de la casa vestía una falda guinda, con una blusa con olanes de color crema.

–Umi-chan no te pongas nerviosa, ya conoces a mi abuelo y se llevan bien –acomodo el cabello de la Sonoda con gentileza.

–Jaja si bien –suspiro

Estaban fuera esperando el regreso de la cabeza de los Minami, el abuelo de Kotori y jefe de Umi había salido de viaje a Corea del Sur mientras ellas estaban de viaje, la mayor no se había enterado de nada por las "vacaciones" obligadas que le había impuesto su superior. Querían decirle de su relación.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que una limusina pasara por el portón y pronto se detuviera frente a la edificación. De ella salió el anciano, solo portaba con él una pequeña maleta y en su rostro se notaba una apacible sonrisa.

–¡Bienvenido a casa abuelo! –corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla– Hoy tenemos vistas, espero no te moleste.

–No lo hace –miro a su "mano derecha" que se acercaba a paso lento donde él y lo saludaba tranquilamente. –Veo que cojeas, ¿te lastimaste para que alargara tus vacaciones?

–Si bueno… Pasaron algunas cosas durante las vacaciones.

–¿Qué cosas?

Antes que pudiera responder sintió un escalofrió, su pajarita la miraba de una manera poco agradable.

–… Me caí.

–Mejor hay que entrar, deja te ayudo con el equipaje– Dijo la chica de cabellos cenizos, mientras tomaba la maleta sin darle oportunidad de contestar a su familiar.

Ahora se encontraban en el comedor, la mesa era muy grande, pero ellos solo ocupaban uno de los extremos. El hombre en la silla de en medio y lado a lado cada chica, ellas se veían de frente. El comer los tres juntos era algo que la pareja había planeado casi desde que regresaron, solo faltaba que la servidumbre llegara a servir la comida.

–Señor, la razón por la que estoy aquí esta noche es porque quiero pedirle permiso para salir con Kotori.

–Ya te había concedido el permiso–golpeo la mesa con su índice de manera insistente, marcando un ritmo. No le molestaba la noticia solo era difícil.

–Si, pero no me sentía bien sin notificárselo –en respuesta el hombre asintió.

–Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de ti Sonoda…. Umi –sonrió satisfecho– Admito que cuando me entere de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ustedes pensé en contratar a alguien para que te pasara un auto, no, un camión, mejor, un tren por encima, pero desde que interferiste con mi familia las cosas comenzaron a progresar. Es un honor que formes parte de esta familia.

–¡Gracias abuelo! –Sonrió con alegría mientras juntaba ambas manos frente a si misma– Prometo, que no causare más problemas.

En eso, finalmente llegaron algunas maids para poner los platos en la mesa y servirles vino de la reserva especial del empresario.

–Umi-chan y yo hicimos la cena, espero que te guste.

–Confió en que tus dotes culinarios siguen intactos–Tomo su copa y tomo un trago, hizo una leve mueca al sentir el alcohol en su boca–Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Los Sonoda ya lo saben?

La aludida se tensó ante la pregunta–Pienso hacérselo saber a mis padres, aunque ellos se opongan.

–Abuelo, la relación de Umi-chan con sus padres es un poco complicada…

–Comprendo, ustedes tienen mi apoyo.

–Mucha gracias señor, prometo honrar su confianza y a su nieta. Que, en un futuro, será una Sonoda.

–Jajaja No digas tonterías Umi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esto quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba D: y el titulo no cuadra nada, pero no tuve una mejor idea así que… pueden hacer conspiraciones para relacionarlo con lo leído (?) Acepto quejas y sugerencias, también amenazas de muerte por haberme tomado tanto tiempo.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **kaocchi12luna-chan: XD Admito que me encanta escribir las cosas graciosas, aunque en el fondo me gustaría que esta historia fuera mas seria, pero eso le quitaría esencia. Poco a poco ingresamos al drama owo gracias por tenerme paciencia, ¡he aquí la actualización!**

 **Raon98: Este capitulo fue mas soso, pero espero haber retomado bien. A mí también me avergüenza mucho leer cosas románticas XD generalmente dejo la lectura para ponerme "modo niña" y luego retomo. Creo que el capitulo responde tus preguntas. Ningún oso fue lastimado en esta producción(? Uwu gracias por leer.**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: ¡Luffy casi encuentra el one piece antes de que yo actualice! Okno… Pido disculpas por la eterna espera. Creo que este episodio no tuvo tanta comedia como los anteriores, pero espero que guste. Gracias por leer, saluditos.**

 **SilentDrago: SIp, son canon al menos en mi historia, y Arisa tendrá a su Yukiho en cuanto me de una buena idea de como desarrollarlas. No puedo dar spoilers pero el NicoMaki tendrá un camino duro jaja Gracias por leer, saludos.**

 **Yqueyolera: Nadie tocara el NicoMaki… o sí? e.e gracias por leer y tu paciencia**

 **aaronstoon42: Ahora tenemos TsubaHono y NicoMaki, espero que guste.**

 **Me asegurare de hacer otra actualización antes de que termine el año.**

 **Bye Bee!**


End file.
